


Death Awaits Our Love

by hazelk9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 1890s, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bad Parenting, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Dark, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death, Death Eaters, Eventual Smut, Evil, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Evil Twins, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Triangles, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Magic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot, Quidditch, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Smut, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls, Twins, Vaginal Sex, War, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelk9/pseuds/hazelk9
Summary: Your name is Estelle Sayre, a Slytherin witch descended from one of the most powerful pureblood families. That is until the Sayre Families' ultimate demise with the fall of your sister, Valera Sayre.With the suspicious air around Valera's death and without the power of her family backing her up, Estelle must enter her 6th year at Hogwarts with her head held high. Sharp-witted and unable to receive back-talk her boldness clashes with one of the most popular purebloods to date, Draco Malfoy. With her long family ties with Draco, broken promises and whispered secrets that they share, Estelle must distinguish her feelings of love and hate and navigate her true desires when it comes to Malfoy.As the dark era arises, and as the only representative of the Sayre family, Estelle needs to find the power within herself to escape the Dark Lord's clutches and make it out alive not only alone but with the people, she swore to protect.How far will she go for love, and how long will it be till she falls to the clutches of death? Death Awaits Our Love depicts a tragic love story with death, violence, pleasure, friendship, family and love.
Kudos: 8





	1. Tear Me Apart

Nobody can know. Hold your head up Estelle, you fucking idiot. Stop making it so obvious.

The sound of students shuffling around with their large suitcases and annoying owls on the train platform do little to calm me as I sit alone in the train cabin, fingers gripping onto the edge of the seat as I lean forward, my eyes trained on the empty seat in front of me.

I blink furiously, desperate to stop the angry tears from building up. I dig my fingernails into my palm in an effort to focus my attention elsewhere, but it only makes the pain in my heart stronger. I squint slightly at the sudden light reflecting on my cabin window and almost afraid of getting caught looking like this I scramble to pull the blinds down.

Now engulfed in darkness, my vision blurs; I'm cold and alone. The salty tears now escape and trickle down my flushed cheeks. The echo of my heartbeat is deafening, pounding in my ears like a drum. I whimper momentarily and then bite my lip to stifle my cries.

It had been torture navigating platform 9 and 3/4 on a normal year, but this year was so much worse. I had practically thrown my luggage on one of those loading elves, not that I gave a fuck regardless, and ran into the train looking like a madwoman.

Luckily I had found an empty cabin. I'm not sure I want to know what I would've done to the students occupying the closest full cabin to me. Not that it would have affected my reputation as a member of the Sayre family.

I'm just as fucked up as they come.

As soon as I found what I thought was an empty carriage I shut the door behind me and chanted the locking spell "Colloportus" under my breathe. I don't trust myself to speak any louder than a whisper or I might as well break down on the spot. I flung my wand at the window and immediately regretted doing so.

Father would kill me if that wand snapped in half.

I punch the wall beside me and immediately grab my knuckles in pain.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I do what my mother always told me to do whenever I was worked up like this. I count to ten and then count to ten again.

Closing my eyes to steady my breathing, I slowly approach my wand. It was a beautiful wand that did terrible deeds, gorgeous but deadly. It fit me perfectly. It was black wood with a dragon heartstring core, wrapped in silver lining and patterns. But the beauty lay in the perfectly oval clear quartz at the very top of the wand. It complimented my black long hair and my blue eyes.  
One look at me and it was evident that I was a descendant of the Sayre family. I was the perfect combination of my mother and father and I often prided myself on looking the part. A family of Slytherins, all known to hold the pureblood status with high regard. Exactly the way it should be. My twin, Valera, on the other half... well she was an interesting case. Older by not even a minute, blonde almost white hair, with piercing icy orbs for eyes; she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Yet, I couldn't have been more jealous of the way she had boys pining after her, hanging off of every word those cruel lips spoke. She may have had snowy locks but she was as ever bit a cruel Sayre as they came. The incarnation of pure evil. She was my twin sister, but she would have never let you know it by the way she'd ignore me in the hallway, whisper behind my back or humiliate me in front of the entire Slytherin common room.

It had been that way ever since our first year at Hogwarts. She despised me for "stealing" all of the Sayre traits and therefore gaining more recognition and attention during Pureblood gatherings and social events. So she made up for it by making me feel as small as I could feel at school.

And now, it was all over. I would never have to deal with her again or ever feel that way. I know what she did was wrong, unforgivable even, but something inside of me is slowly crumbling. She didn't... she didn't deserve to... I shouldn't have seen what I saw today. No one can know. My father would kill me before that was ever a possibility. What now. What happens to me?  
I choke back a desperate cry. At this point, I've sunk down onto the floor of the carriage, my forehead on my knees. I clasp my wand and whisper under my breathe, "muffliato".  
As soon as I do this I let my body curl up and scream into the abyss. My body heaving with the cries, my throat scratching at the pain.

*****************


	2. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

I dry the last of my tears once I feel the train lurch into action. The soothing rumble of movement on the train tracks plays in my head like a melody that I quietly hum to myself. Still, on the floor, I lean my head back onto the plush red seat and breathe in deeply. I catch the dark reflection of myself and I begin to laugh.

I'm already going insane. Great.

I roll my eyes back and think about all the events that lead me here with a crooked smile on my face. I can feel the specks of wet mascara under my eyes and curse myself for not having worn waterproof. The whispy wet fly-aways of my hair cling onto the side of my cheeks and moan in frustration. It took me half an hour to put my hair into this neat bun and it was already falling apart.

Much like my life.

Before I can feel sorry for myself again, I hear the scuffling of feet just beyond the cabin door. All of a sudden the door handle is being pulled and I stand up in a hurry. Thanking myself for putting a spell on the door I rush to make myself presentable so that I could tell whoever the fuck it was to stop disturbing my alone time.

I rip the hair tie out of my hair and ruffle the top of it so that it left a wavy effect which framed my face perfectly. I didn't bother wiping the dried mascara from under my eyes, without a mirror it would only become worse. Worst comes to worst I just scare whoever enters this cabin away. The less screaming I have to do the better.

I can hear the deep sound of a male voice huffing on the other side of the door and the muffled sound of "alohomora." Before I even take a breath in order to gear up for my attack, the door is slammed open hitting my foot on the way.

"FUCK" I scream lifting my foot up and hop up and down until I balance leaning against the wall opposite the door. "You must have a fucking death wish you son of —" I pause.

Those grey-blue eyes stood out in the darkness of the cabin. Even with the rest of him in the dark, I still knew who was standing in front of me.

"Malfoy"

He huffs, a faint smirk painted on his face.

"You look a fucking mess, Sayre"

"Shove it, Malfoy"

"Someone's feeling a little cocky today." He walks into the cabin and shuts the door behind him firmly with a little click. He steps closer ever so slowly and my stomach flips.

What is he doing?

"If you're looking for Valera, she isn't here." The words rush out. I begin wringing my wrists, annoyed that he was making me nervous. I notice the slight shaking of his head, indicating a "no" and I slightly gulp. What the fuck could he want from me now. "If this is one of your pathetic games again, I've told you enough is ..."

His tall figure lowers down so that his face is inches away from mine. I could practically feel his breath on my lips, and I'm silenced almost immediately; completely lost for words. I inch away slightly and flinch when my back makes contact with the back of the cabin.

I almost consider opening the window and jumping out of it but all thoughts of escape vanish as Draco rests an arm on the wall beside me, trapping me between the wall and himself. My breath hitches in my throat as his body moves closer and I squirm under his intense gaze. I close my eyes waiting for just about anything to occur.

ZIP. The blinds behind me are pulled open and light rushes into the small cabin. I hear him chuckle loudly as I force my eyes open and use both my hands to push his chest away from me. Unfortunately for me, it was a feeble attempt and he easily catches them before making any sort of impact.

"You should've seen the way you looked, Sayre. Terribly funny; quite pathetic if you ask me." I look at him with shock, unable to gather my bearings. Unable to understand exactly WHAT just happened.

Almost a second later I snap right back into it and shout, "what the fuck are you doing in here. How could you just let yourself in!"

"Two things. Don't raise your voice at me. EVER. Do you fucking understand?"

I roll my eyes and blow a stray strand from my face.

"I'm talking to you" he growls dangerously low, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. I squirm under the intensity of them and nod quickly. Satisfied with the power he possesses, he moves on, "and two. I was in this room first so you better get moving."

I look at him as if he said the most ridiculous bullshit and start laughing. There was no way this spoilt toothpick was kicking me out of my fucking cabin. Besides, what did he mean he was here first, the room was clearly empty before I came in here. And I made complete fucking sure of that.

It's almost as if he read my mind as the tall blond before me he lifts his long silver ring-wrapped finger to a bag under the seat that I swore wasn't there before. My laughing slowed and I cringe at myself, not only at the ridiculousness of it all but the fact that I put myself in this situation.

I can't let him kick me out of this cabin, it would only humiliate my family name. The Malfoys already possess too much power over my family and crushed any value we had left; he will not drag me down with the rest of them.

"I don't care, this is my cabin now. Besides, you weren't even here for the past half hour so just go back to where u came from."

"What if I don't want to." This time he licked his lips slightly and crooked his head a little so that he could take me in my entirety. His almost silvery hair flops down before his blue eyes, making him annoyingly attractive. The darkness of his school cloak made his light features stand out even more and I cursed his parents for making him look so good in green.

The short skirt I had forced myself into this morning, no longer felt like a good idea so I move to pull it down. He was definitely doing this for nothing more than his own amusement, he loved making girls squirm and is exactly what he was trying to do with me. There was no way I'd give him the satisfaction.

"No no, there's no need for that," Draco grabbed my hand before I could respond, "It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before." He winked and I die slightly inside. The warmth of my hand screams at the coolness of his. Despite his freezing hands I still yank my hand away as if it had touched a blazing fire.

"Draco just leave, why are you still here you jerk," I say with little more than a whisper, uncomfortable with the lack of space between the two of us.

"Don't test me, Estelle. Besides I'm not going anywhere." He concluded as he placed his knee in between my thighs. With one last look into my eyes, he began to smirk and released me from his grip.

Plopping himself onto one of the sofas and crossing his legs, he reached for the newspaper he put in his bag and started reading it as if the discussion had ended there and then. He carried on reading as if I wasn't in the room which did little to quell the fury that was boiling within me.

How dare he disrespect me in this way. Nobody could ever do that and get away with it. Hell if my father knew he wouldn't even be alive right now.

I clench my fists and step right in front of the sitting figure. I bend dangerously low over him and rip his newspaper from his grip. I don't even care that my barely buttoned shirt was struggling to cover the top of my breast as I move in even closer whispering into his ear.

"Don't fucking play with me Malfoy because I'll make you regret it."

I throw the newspaper onto the floor and make a show of stomping it - hard - until the words were unreadable and images unrecognisable.

"Don't think that I'm someone you can walk all over, I'm not like the others who are begging to kiss your ass. Don't make that mistake again."

He looks at me impressed, a slight grin forming on his lips. And I can't help but smirk as well, confident in my victory.

I brush my skirt down and straighten my uniform tie. After about five seconds of silence, I begin to falter. Why isn't he saying anything? He just looks at me, hungrily almost, and it scares me. It scares me more than ever. He simply sits there, legs now spread far apart, arms resting on the armchairs of the sofa, and the quiet tapping of his foot ensues. The fury behind my eyes vanishes just as quickly as it came and I begin questioning myself.

How the fuck does he make me feel so small?

The train jolts once more and I stagger off-balance. A large hand grabs my wrist and roughly pulls me foreword. Before I know it I'm on my knees, both my hands on his lap looking up at him. 

Fuck.

His intense eyes crinkle into laughter as he realises what position we are in.

"Well this feels familiar doesn't it." He utters smoothly, the words crawling all over my skin. I gasp immediately and shove his hand away to get up. I move as far away from him as humanely possible in the cramped cabin. My breaths shorten and I'm painfully made aware of the small cabin space.

"What, are you denying it?" He coos as his eyes take in the redness of my face.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about it"

"Ouch Estelle, you're breaking my heart" he teases, clasping his chest mockingly as he warps his face into a poor portrayal of sadness.  
"I'll break your pretty face" I snap back, clearly not thinking of the consequences of those words.

In a matter of seconds, his hands were wrapped around my neck. His silver rings dig into the crook of my neck and my mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out. "I've had enough of your pathetic little words" he hisses, his grasp tightening with every word, "talk to me like that one more time and it'll really be the end of your bloodline."

I whimper at the loss of air and wrap my hands around his in order to loosen his grip. This only pisses him off more. With his other hand, he grabs both my wrists and holds them above my head.

I struggle in his hold and my eyes roll back, tears pricking my vision. One drop rolls down my face and the cuffs on my neck break lose. He goes to wipe the tear away and stroke my cheek in the process.

"Fix yourself, baby, you look almost as messy as you did on my bedroom floor four months ago."

With that, I escape from under him and run out of the cabin, straight towards the bathroom at the end of the train carriage. I lower my head as the tears continue to trickle down my face. I rush past all of the students whose loud conversations were quieting at the scene in front of them.

All I could hear were the faint comments and murmurs, and the hysterical laughter that was pouring out of the cabin I had just left.


	3. I Suspect Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet some other OC characters! Introduction Orion Snyde and Seren Killian!

I eye myself one last time in the mirror before I splash my face with cold water. I clean up all the mascara streaks and make myself look brand new. I fluff and flip my hair over and up again to give its volume back and tighten my green tie before I decide against it and loosen it once more.

My face twists as I realise I have to leave the bathroom at one point or another to grab my stuff before the train stopped. I could already feel the train slowing down.

Tired of the bullshit I unbutton the top of my shirt and pull my skirt a little higher on my waist. If he really wanted to bring shit from the past, then, by all means, let him reminisce - I'm done hiding in my sister's shadow. This year is going to be different. I smirk a little to myself before opening the door of the bathroom.

I stand confidently in full view before the rows of seated students heading to Hogwarts. I challenge them to say anything about what they had seen only minutes prior by hardening my face and eyeing every single one of them.

Of course, they couldn't hold eye contact for very long, and one by one they shifted slightly and continued their earlier conversations. Satisfied, one leg in front of the other I walk towards my cabin, prepared to start a screaming match with the weasel if I had to.

Luckily it's empty - he'd left. I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in.

I throw on my robe and begin the search for my wand which I find just as the train halts to a complete stop. I grab the tiny satchel I brought with me and hide it in my robe pocket. Sighing, I look out at the stars that were shining brightly in the night sky and I shiver slightly at the breeze that was seeping in through the crack of the train window.

I really hope that was there before...

******

"Get off," I say in a pissed off voice to the second years that were sitting on the transport carriages to the castle. The taller of the three turns to look at me - mouth open, probably ready to say something sarcastic before she fully realises who I am. "Y-y-yes, so sorry, it's yours." She stammers, grabbing her friends and exiting the carriage.

I chuckle lightly to myself as I begin to climb the carriage, but not before two large hands wrap around my torso and pull me into the air.

"Aaak!" I scream, trying to push off whoever it was. The hands suddenly loosen and spin me around so that I face the tall figure in front of me. "Orion!" I scream as I jump onto my best friend, "Dude, I was about to roundhouse your ass, why didn't you tell me it was you!"

He begins laughing until his breath runs out so much so that he's forced to rest his elbows on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. "You should've seen your face, it's so fucking red. I'm lucky I dodged your punches though, that would've hurt."

I playfully punch his shoulder and jump slightly to ruffle his brunette curls.

*****  
Orion Snyde: a confident pureblood Slytherin. The guy I called my best friend ever since he pushed the girl who called me ugly down the moving stairs our first year at Hogwarts. Since then he's acted like my older brother, flipping off any girl who looked at me a certain way and challenging any guy who got too close.

It was annoying, and definitely a little too much at times but I wouldn't really have it any other way.

A loud mouth and a bit of an airhead, he didn't give two flying fucks about anyone or anything. If he didn't like you, you'd be the first to know. He couldn't censor himself even if he tried.  
Strangely enough though, for someone as thick in the head as he was, he was a decent student. He'd definitely do a lot better at school though if he actually studied, but there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't talk about sneaking in a bottle of firewhiskey or showing up to class high.

He'd never let a boring day pass at Hogwarts, he was always too busy getting up to some kind of trouble.

If it wasn't for the fact his parents invested millions into Hogwarts, I seriously doubt he wouldn't have been expelled by now. Don't let his lack of fashion sense fool you - he's filthy fucking rich.

It wasn't like he ever learned the word "no" before, either. After his parents were thrown into Azkaban for supporting the Dark Lord 17 years ago, he was given to his aunt to be looked after. Unlike her sister, Orion's aunt, Magnolia, proudly challenged the notion of blood supremacy.

She would loudly denounce and speak badly about it to anyone who'd lend her an ear. She even had to go into hiding when He Who Shall Not Be Named was at his peak. So naturally, Orion followed in her footsteps.

It's kinda cute how passionate he gets about it sometimes. He gets especially heated and protective whenever he's around Seren when the topic is brought up - which is quite often with the snobby Slytherins were forced to live with.

Magnolia is also a pushover when it comes to Orion so he's used to getting whatever he wants. At one point in our second year, he hated sharing a dorm room so much that he got his aunt to pay his way into having a dorm room all for himself, even though second years weren't permitted to have their own dorm rooms.

Granted he was forced to share a room with the Malfoy ferret himself - I really don't blame him. Not that I'm complaining though, it just made it easier for me and Seren to sneak into his room for our sleepovers.  
*****

I smile at the memory whilst giggling with Orion a moment more before I notice a head of messy brown locks getting closer to us behind his tall figure.  
"Seren!" I rushed to hug my other best friend's smaller frame.

*****  
Seren Killian, my other best friend. She's a half-blood Slytherin who attended Bexuabaton Academy of Magic in France before she went into hiding from her pureblood side of the family.  
The story goes that her pureblood mother went against her parent's wishes and instead fell in love with a travelling French muggle, after leaving her families mansion for a short trip to the city for the first time in 19 years. After the "beautiful exchange of love and passion" (as Seren loves to call it) between her mother and her father - her mother sneaked out of her home more and more to see him.

All went swimmingly well until she fell pregnant off course.

At 19, her mother planned one final escape from the mansion as a promise to the muggle. Unfortunately, though, the family's serving elf noticed the secretly packed bags and warned her parents.

Seren's father was murdered in cold blood before Seren's mother could ever see him again. She managed to escape from her families clutches and leave Egypt completely before settling in Europe. Seren was born and grew up in France and naturally attended Bexuabaton when she turned 11. She still has a lot of the mannerisms she picked up in France, especially her cute little french accent.

She only managed to stay at Bexuabaton for two years before another Killian discovered her existence at the school. They escaped once more to Scotland where Seren's mother was offered refuge by Professor Dumbledore. Seren then attended Hogwarts during our third year and the rest was history.

She was always shy and never spoke a word when she first arrived here. Nose always buried in a book, I was surprised to discover she was sorted into Slytherin. She definitely wasn't one when you first looked at her, but she's just as much of a Slytherin as the rest of us.

Cunning, ambitious - she was all of it. The reason she always read those damned books all the time was so that she could prove herself to her pureblood family and become one of the strongest and smartest witches of all time.

I was always blown away by her impressive mind. She always has one or two tricks up her sleeve. My family frowns upon our friendship because of her muggle blood but they can sod off. As if they could dictate who I could and couldn't talk to.

Well... They could. But I still wouldn't listen.

My sister, Valera, nearly always mentioned my friendship with Seren the rare few times we'd be forced to have "family" dinner together. I'd ignore the crude way she talked about her, biting my tongue so that I wouldn't have to deal with an earful from my father. But it was tiring listening to her rip my friends to shreds while she boasted about her perfect little pureblood social circle.  
My father would praise her and shower her with compliments while he'd barely listen to what I had to say. "You're a shame to this family" he'd often to say.

"Bloodtraitor" Would be a word I was all too familiar with. Disgusting if you ask me. Sorry, I don't want all my friends to be distantly related to myself in some way. My eyes would roll so many times during their conversations I'm surprised they haven't completely rolled out of my head yet.  
******

"Good! Both of you guys are here, just in time too - I got a carriage for us." I say proudly as I climb onto the black wooden carriage after Orion.

"Yeah, I saw." Seren chips in as she gets into a comfortable sitting position in front of me, "You didn't have to kick those second years out you know, we could've just waited." I smirk a little, and when I see that she was being serious I scoff at her comment.

"I don't even know how you got into Slytherin, you're too soft" Orion chimes in as he leans back and rests his arm around my shoulders. Seren simply rolls her eyes as she reaches deep into her robe pocket and picks up a thick, ancient book that she begins to start reading. Both my eyes and Orion's widen as we sit there dumbfounded. Seren, noticing, only shrugs as she mutters more to herself than us "Capacious extremist" she continues matter of factly, "extension charm."

"Epic" Orion murmurs as he absent-mindedly begins playing with the loose hem on the hood of my robe. Irritated, I push his hand away.

"Stop Orion, you're gonna pull it and make it worse." He answers by holding his arms up defensively and then crossing it over his chest as he sinks further into the bench of the carriage.

"Would it be alright with you all if I sat here? I'm afraid the Nargles will take more of my stuff if I don't get to the castle soon," spoke a quiet, dreamy voice from my left. I turn to face the shoeless blond Ravenclaw who was shivering just a metre away from my carriage.

I open my mouth to say 'absolutely not,' but not before Seren waves her over: "Hey Luna! Come sit here!"

Luna offers her a face of appreciation before she climbs up and sits next to Seren. She sits quietly, one shoeless foot on top of the other smiling - her gaze glazed over as she hums quietly to herself.

Silently, the carriage begins to move and we're quickly enveloped in the thick of the forest leading up to the castle. The leaves bristle and the trees sway against the wind that began to pick up slightly. Dark clouds were circling ahead and it looked like it would shower down soon.

"Err, is no one gonna mention the shoes?" Orion jokingly interrupts the silence, trying to hide his look of slight disgust. Seren only gasps, "Shut it jackass, that's rude."  
My hand rushes to my mouth to cover the loud snicker that lets itself out.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." Blondie responds with a sad smile, "All my shoes seem to have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect the Nargles had something to do with it." Orion scoffs and opens his mouth to make some kind of sarcastic remark before Seren kicks him in the shins, shutting him up just as quickly.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for! I didn't even say anything!" Orion huffs, as he rubs the place he was kicked, "I was only going to ask what the hell a Nargle was."

"Oh they're mischievous little things, and they always seem to be up to no good," Luna responds, brows furrowing slightly. It was obvious she was deep in thought. With that, the conversation dies into a peaceful silence.

I mess around with my sleeve as I look to the castle that was slowly growing bigger - it seemed we were only about ten minutes away now. Distracted by the flames that I could begin to make out on the school gates, my mind skipped over the bobbing head of a creature at the very front of the carriage.

I blinked once more, only to realise there really was something pulling this carriage.

I shifted closer to the edge of the carriage and leaned over Orion to get a better look. I was shocked to see the bony back of a black horse-like creature that seemed to be made of more bone than it did body fat. Its silky smooth hair rustled as the beast shook his head majestically. I close my eyes and open it again, convinced I was seeing things. To my amazement, the creature remained, diligently pulling our carriage.

I lean back over Orion and sit still, my mind racing slightly. I chuckle a little to myself - how could I have not noticed the creature in all the years I'd taken this same carriage before?

I sigh as I begin, "crazy how I never noticed the creatures pulling this thing. For some reason, I always remembered the carriage moving on its own."

Seren glances up momentarily from her book with a questioning look while Orion stares at me weirdly.

"What do you mean Estelle...? The carriage is moving by itself, just how it does every year."

"No, it's not," I start as I point to the horse-like creature, "that thing is pulling the carriage."

"Err, Estelle. You're pointing at nothing." Said Orion.

"You guys are just fucking with me, aren't you? Come on Seren, tell me you don't see that... I don't even know what that is... But its definitely pulling our carriage."  
Seren only shakes her head.

"You see it too?" A little voice pipes up, "They're called Thestrals. Gentle beings aren't they?"

"Ok, you've officially lost it. Are you seeing Nargles too Estelle?" Orion cracks up, obviously taking the whole thing as a joke.

I smack his arm. "I'm being dead serious Orion, shut up." I look back and forth between the Thestral and Luna, confusion was written all over my face, "Why can't they see it?"

"Thestrals can only be seen by people who've seen death... Oh," she continued, "sorry for your loss by the way."

My breath hitches in my throat and my mouth clamps shut. I notice the look Orion and Seren share.

Seren reaches out her hand to my knee as she asks in a small voice, "What is she talking about Estelle?"

"Nothing."

"Estelle?"

"Nothing ok? She's fucking weird, I don't know what the hell she's talking about." I cross my arms and look away. The carriage goes silent once more and it remains that way for the entirety of the trip.

I notice the apologetic glances that Luna tries to give me but I avoid all of them. If anything it makes me more uncomfortable. It's not like I could tell them now anyway, not with that strange Ravenclaw in the same carriage as us.

I accidentally make eye contact with Seren on the other side of the carriage. Confused, she squints whilst shaking her head slightly as she mouths the word, "who?" I shake my head back and quickly glance at Luna who's returned to her humming and staring at nothing. Seren understands what I mean, but lets me know that this wasn't the end of the conversation with a raise of her eyebrow.

I curse under my breath. I guess I have to tell her later on when we get to Hogwarts. Orion too.

They deserve to know what happened.


	4. Blood Traitor

"It's just as pretty as always."

Hogwarts castle was always a beautiful sight, but even more so during the night. Its pointy roofs scraped the skies while the Black lake glistened against the shine of the full moon.

We finally enter the inside of the castle and follow the large crowd of green robes up never-ending stairs and twisting hallways; deeper into the heart of the castle towards our common room located in the dungeons. Seren and I say goodbye to Orion as we head into the girl's dorm wing and into our three-bed dorm.

Though, the third bed was empty - so it was just the two of us.

I run through the open door and throw myself onto my bed, breathing in the fresh smell of the newly-washed sheets. I roll around to stare at the wooden canopy which stood over every bed in Hogwarts and smile at the many polaroids I had plastered on it.

There was one of all three of us - me, Seren and Orion - standing in front of a massive rock that Orion had spray-painted "Suck It Gryffindor" moments before.

Another one was of Orion passed out at last years final Slytherin house party and Seren mid-shouting at me to help instead of taking polaroids. I giggle at the memories.

"Ugh, I fucking love it here Seren." I exclaim, stretching my arms out to reach both sides of my bed, "Not even my parent's fancy mansion can beat this feeling." I wait for Seren to speak, but when she says nothing I roll over to face her side of the room.

My wide smile suddenly dies.

On the wall beside her bed was smeared in some red liquid spelling "Blood Traitor". I get up immediately to stand beside Seren as we both stare at the dripping letters.

"What the actual fuck is this?"

"Forget it, Estelle, I'll just go clean it up."

"No Seren, I'm not letting whoever did this shit get away with it." I grab my wand and run out the door, Seren hot on my tail.

"Estelle, please stop it. Just forget about it please, Estelle? Estelle, where are you going?"

"To find whoever had the nerve to ruin our fucking night."

Seren reached over to grab my shoulder, which I just shove away. There is no way I was going to let my best friend get messed around with. A short minute after, I stormed into the bustling and crowded common room which dripped in lavish leather and silk throw overs. The door slams on the wall as I walk through them which silences the room.

"Here we go," I hear someone say, but I'm too angry to distinguish the voice.

"Who fucking did it, huh?" I stick my wand out, and slowly people start backing away. "Well come on now, someone fucking did it so you might as well confess now!" I scoff at the confused glances and the murmurs.

"Estelle, please just drop it." I hear a small whisper to my left and feel a small tug on the back of my robe.

"You can't go a single day without bringing attention to yourself can you?" sneered a deep voice. A flock of blond almost white hair separated itself from the sea of green and stepped forward. I realise the question wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement.

"I swear to Merlin himself if it was you Malfoy I'll-" I begin, lifting my wand in order to point it at his face. Almost immediately my wand flies out of my grip and into his after he uses the disarming spell, Experlliarmus, on me.

Shit.

"You'll what Sayre..." Draco finishes my sentence. He creeps closer and then begins waving my wand above my head, just out of reach. I refuse to be a laughing stock in front of all these Slytherins, so I don't even bother trying to reach for it knowing all too well that my 5'5 stature was nothing in comparison to his 6'2.

So instead I reach for his tie and pull his head down closer so that he was eye level with me. A fire in his eyes ignite and his head cocks to the side - obviously amused with my response.

"Somehow I have the feeling it wasn't you, so if you could be so kind as to stop wasting my time." I slowly taunt making sure I was loud enough for everyone to hear. High on adrenaline and anger, I shove him back and push past him to get to the green sofas since I knew exactly who'd be sitting there. But before I could get there I'm spun around by a strong veiny hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Not so fucking fast Sayre," he grunted as he pulls me in even closer. Merlin did the sound of my surname on his lips do ungodly things to me. The butterflies in my belly began to flutter slightly lower...

He leans in closer so that his lips are right by my right ear and whispers lowly enough so only I could hear, "You think you can get away with making me look stupid in front of all these Slytherins? Don't think I'm not going to punish you for this after-"

"Let her go asswipe," boomed a loud voice - thankfully it was Orion.

He almost tripped down the large staircase leading to the dorm rooms in his rush to get to my side. Gripping one large hand onto Draco's shoulder, he glared down at him menacingly as if to dare him to say another word to me. Luckily Orion was a foot taller than Draco, so he often got the upper hand in exchanges like these. And exchanges like these really weren't out of the ordinary for us.

Despite myself, I smirk slightly - Draco quickly notices.

"Whatever," he retorts, "You can't teach a bitch to stop barking anyway."

The room began to "ooh" as if he had said something clever; some boys in the corner even began chuckling loudly. "The fuck you just call her?" Orion fumed, ready to shove Malfoy over the table that held all of our class schedules on it. I quickly lay my hand over his and shook my head fiercely.

"Spare him, he looks like he needs those last two brain cells of his." The other half of the room started whooping and nudging each other at the spectacle that was taking place before them. Draco used his shoulder to shove Orion off of him and whispered under his breath, "fucking Muggle-lover."

That was it. My body turns around without me thinking twice and with the momentum, I punch Draco square on the face, colliding with his nose with a sickening crunch. He buckles over from the pressure and rushes to grab ahold of his now bleeding face.

"Fuck, shit, piss, holy fucking Merlin" Draco starts shouting a chain of insulting words as he rushes to a mirror to check the damage caused to his face.

"Get away from him you freak!" A shrill voice screamed from the green sofas. Perfect, just the person I wanted to see.

Her knee-high black boots clacked against the polished wooden floor as she rushed to aid Draco. Her short black bob swayed with her every movement. I roll my eyes as I notice the obviously bright red lacey bra that shone through her thin collared-shirt. Her red lips were pursed shut and her deep brown eyes were entirely focused on the boy in front of her.

Pansy Parkinson. The girl who loved to make sure my life was a living hell. She was also an ass-licker to not only Malfoy but to Valera as well. She and my sister were practically connected by the waist, you'd rarely see one without the other.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" She cooed as she delicately held his face in her hands, lifting his head a little so that she could see him better.

"Get off me Parkinson," He demanded almost immediately, swatting her hands away.

I pull out a chair from a nearby table and turn it around so that my legs wrap around the back of it. "Is Daddy Malfoy going to hear about this, Draco?" I mock, enjoying every inch of the growing scowl on his face.

"Why don't you and your filthy blood traitor friends fuck off yeah?" Pansy shouts from across the room, unaware of the fire that was boiling in my blood at the words she had used.  
Bingo.

"So it was you, you pathetic, good-for-nothing, blood-supremacist BITCH!" I scream, throwing myself off the chair and dashing towards Pansy.

Once I get close enough to her I grab a fist-full of her hair and drag her to the ground. I climb on top of her and straddle her back as I pull her glossy hair even tighter.  
"Get this WITCH OFF OF ME!" Pansy screamed roughly, trying desperately to get out from under me.

The crowd was now circling me and Pansy and cheering me on. Some were kneeling on the floor telling Pansy to shove me off while others were telling me to pull even tighter. I mean, I'd hate to disappoint my passionate fans after all.

"Orion! Aren't you going to stop her?" Seren yelled, but her words fell on deaf ears. Orion was already holding bundles of sickles and even some galleons as he asked the people surrounding him to place their bets.

Whilst I'm distracted by Orion's bloody loud voice, Pansy manages to elbow me in the ribs. I gasp as I bend over in pain allowing her to jump on top of me. She holds my wrist down as I try to wiggle out from under her. Surprised by her strength, I decide on something else. Building up all the phlegm I have, I spit a sloppy thick spit onto her face which then travels from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her nose.

As she starts yelling in disgust, I roll on top of her once more, blocking my face from Pansy's desperate flimsy punches. Before I could do much worse to pansy, a tall boy named Blaise Zabini pushed me off of her. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her upright, placing her behind him slightly as he looked at me in utter shock.

"Really Estelle? What the hell."

"You're not one to talk Blaise, she fucking spelt Bloodtraitor with blood all over Seren's wall. What am I meant to do?" I shout back, "Sit back with a pretty little smile?"

"You did what?" Blaise questions Pansy as he moves to the grab the back of her school collar.

"What in Merlin's name is all of this commotion?" a loud gruelling voice bellows from the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Now I really was in trouble.

Professor Snape's long cape swished side to side as he stomped towards the dispersing circle. Desperate to not get caught, the large crowd scattered; students ran away holding their robes to their faces so as to not be identified by Snape. The numbers dwindled until it was just me, Blaise, pansy, Seren, Orion and Draco.

"Would someone like to explain why Draco's face is covered in blood?" Snape asked slowly, enunciating every letter. He scanned everyone's face until it landed on me. His eyes dropped to my bloody knuckles.

"Miss Sayre, care to explain?"

"I promise I didn't start it this time, Parkinson was the one who wrote..."

"Stop with the excuses, blaming someone else will get you nowhere Miss Sayre. I suggest you all go back to your dorms and put an end to this scuffle before I'm forced to give you all detention before school has even begun."

"What, you're letting her get away with it scotch free?" Pansy accused, hand massaging her hair. I smiled at the small bald patch just behind her ear. It wasn't noticeable enough to get me in trouble but its existence made me happy nonetheless.

"Silence Miss Parkinson. Draco, take yourself to the infirmary. Everyone else to their dorms immediately to prepare for the sorting ceremony later this evening. " He repeated, "Apart from you Miss Sayre. I'd like a word with you."

I let out an annoyed moan, but I stand my ground nonetheless. Seren gives me a look of encouragement before she leaves with Orion. Blaise and Pansy leave too.

"Don't think this will be forgiven easily, Estelle. You may not use your sister as an excuse either."

I freeze up. "Wait, you know? How do you know that..."

"...Valera is dead? Because your father made it known to me." He sighs.

I stagger back, unsure what to do with myself.

"Then you must know.."

"That your families' debt to the Malfoys now rests in your hands. I am very aware of the situation Miss Sayre, thus the reason your father asked me to oversee your stay here at Hogwarts this year - be warned that I will not tolerate any more of your troubles once school is in session so behave yourself."

I slowly nod my head.

"I am also aware that the Malfoy's do not know yet but all will be revealed soon enough. You must prepare yourself for the oncoming storm."

"This isn't fair," I whisper, my voice cracking with every word.

"Life isn't fair." He says heartlessly as he looks at me like I am nothing more than a child that he's forced to babysit. With that, he swipes his cape and walks out of the common room doors leaving me alone in the big and cold room.


	5. "Why Did He Do It, Estelle?"

It was well past midnight when I finally left the common room and headed towards my dorm room. Unsurprisingly, Seren and Orion were still up waiting for me to get back. I avoided looking at the scrawling on the wall so that I didn't get angry all over again. I had to keep myself in life this time. Orion was the first to see me coming in and got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"So? What did he say?" He asked, trying to look into my eyes. I responded with a sigh. A gut-wrenching feeling consumed my body once I realised I had to tell them everything.

"I have something to confess," I say, seriously. This caught Seren's attention, and both Seren and Orion sit perfectly still as they wait for me to continue.

Here we go, I think to myself. There is no way they aren't going to hate me now.

"My father is a Death Eater," I begin. Seren's breath hitches as her eyes widen and Orion sinks even further into the mattress. "But please hear me out, because I am nothing like them. You guys know that more than anything.

And something really fucked up happened this summer and I can't keep it a secret from you guys anymore."

I'm now on my feet pacing the room as I try to figure out the best way to explain this situation to them but decide that I just need to get it over with.

"The night the Dark Lord went after the Potters, another group of Deatheaters targeted the Neville family. I'm sure you know the prophecy by now, they needed to kill 'Voldermot's equal' and they didn't want to take any chances in case Neville was the boy mentioned in the prophecy instead of Harry. My- my father worked with Bellatrix Lestrange to torture the Longbottoms."

I quickly jerked my head to watch Orion's and Seren's reaction but they hadn't spoken a word. I took it as my cue to continue the story.

"About a year after the death of the Dark Lord the Ministry was rounding up the Death Eaters and my father was one of them. He was going to get sent to Azkaban too if it wasn't for Lucius Malfoy. Together they pleaded not guilty, that they were influenced under the Imperious curse to do Voldemort's bidding.

In return for his protection, my father promised Lucius Salazar's enchanted ring which gave the wearer the ability to speak parseltongue. The Sayre family, distantly related to the Slytherin's, had stolen this precious ring from the extinct Gaunt family branch."

"But just like the idiot that my father was, he had lost the ring during the first wizarding war and no one knows where it is. Scared that Lucius would expose him with his ties to the Ministry, my father offered the entirety of his family's fortune, inheritance, property to give him time to find this ring. Including his eldest daughter, Valera."

"WHAT?" Orion blinked rapidly, "You're not telling me, Valera and Lucius..."

"NO YOU SICK FUCK!" I screamed out of disgust and threw the closest pillow at his face. "For Draco, you idiot."

"That's still just as fucked up" Seren noted, wrapping her arms around her folded legs.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't say it wasn't. That's why Draco and Valera were dating, they are practically betrothed to each other, it's disgusting" I responded.

"So you're telling me Draco's father did not only secure the bag but he played wing-man for his two-year-old son?" Orion cringed.

"I- Orion this is fucking real, quit joking," Seren retorted, smacking his shoulder.

"Honestly Orion you're so dense," I roll my eyes and carry on, "This is why we owe almost everything to the fucking Malfoys and why my sister sucks up to him so much even though we both know Malfoy is just using her for sex. Anyway, that's not even the worst of it."

"Bloody hell there's more?" Orion said in disbelief.

I took in a deep breath before I said what I needed to say next because I don't know how they're going to take it. Hell, I don't even know how I'm taking it.

So I just blurt it out. "I saw my father strangle my sister to death this morning when I was listening in on their conversation because I was really suspicious and nosey and I looked in the creak of the door and I saw him do it, I saw him kill my sister and I'm not supposed to know, he doesn't know I know and..."

"Woah Woah Woah Estelle calm down you're going too fast" Seren ushered, getting up so that she could hold my shoulders and force me to look straight at her. "Are you telling us that Valera is dead?"

I nod.

"And your father strangled her to death?"

I nod again.

"Bloody hell" I hear Orion whisper under his breath. The room grows cold and silent. I hadn't even noticed the rain outside begin rapping on the stain-glass windows until now.

"Why did he do it, Estelle?" Seren whispers, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know the full story, I only heard bits of their conversation. He was screaming at Valera because of something she did. Something about doing the unforgivable and putting the deal with Lucious in jeopardy and the family's life at risk.

Whatever it was, it triggered him to the point where he couldn't control himself. I ran out of the house before he could find me. It's the reason why I almost missed the Hogwarts Express train this morning" I answered.

"This happened TODAY? I knew there was something off I- Your father deserves to be put in Azkaban Estelle. Why are you here? What's not clicking... your sister is dead!" Seren began accusing, listing things that I should be doing rather than standing in this room with them.

"You think I don't know that? I don't know what to do Seren. Who's going to believe me, I don't even know where to start. The weirdest thing happened too... Snape knows."

I released myself from Seren's -surprisingly strong- grip and started rubbing it to soothe it from the nails that gripped into them just a moment before. I start loosening my tie aggressively and after pulling it over my head, I shove it in a box under my bed. I close my eyes to regain my thoughts and say out loud what everyone was thinking.

"He's probably gonna offer me up to the Malfoy's next."

I finally look up at my two best friends and get up.

"I know this was a lot to put on you guys but I don't know if I could've gone any longer without telling anyone," I quickly glance at the pocket watch hanging on my drawer, "Besides, it's almost seven O'clock the ceremony is going to start soon and we'll get into even more trouble if we're late."

"Yeah, forgot about that," Orion responded, stretching his arms and readjusting his robes. "Ladies first."

I nod curtly and head towards the door but not before I hear Seren say "don't think we're not going to talk about this again Estelle. Your father is a murderer, mind you, I'm not gonna let this one slip easily." I fight the urge to turn back and look at her.

************

It's not long before the three of us reach the Great Hall, just in the nick of time. We rush through the grand doors and pause to marvel at the grandness of the Great Hall. Four rows of long tables that stretched the entire room, enough to feed almost 1,000 students, were full of rowdy students too preoccupied with greeting their friends. Each row was decorated lavishly in bright colours to represent the four houses from left to right: blue for Ravenclaw, green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor and yellow for Hufflepuff.

At the very end of the hall lay a horizontal table that seated the chatting professors who were all smiling and waving at the returning students. The only professor missing was professor McGonagall who was likely retrieving the new first years just as she had done every year.

Besides the large teacher's dinner table sat the infamous house point counting system. Four tall hourglass structures that contained magically enchanted counters that were coloured to suit the house it was assigned to, which would magically fall whenever house points were awarded to students throughout the school year. Last year's winner was Ravenclaw and the year before had been Gryffindor.

It had been at least three years since Slytherin won - really quite thanks to Harry Potter being the headmaster's favourite student which was just annoyingly bias. Everyone, except the Gryffindors, admits that Slytherin should've won the house cup during our first year.

"Come on we need to find seats," Seren said, tugging at my arm towards the Slytherin table. Annoyingly it was difficult to find seats at the table, especially when you and your friends were considered outcasts. The only reason people put up a nice front whenever I was around is because of my family name, but whenever my back is turned the act disappears just as quickly as it came. But what could I expect being sorted into a house full of snakes?

The further we have to walk to find a good spot, the closer we reach the rowdier parts of the long table. And by rowdier, I meant Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy. But before I could protest, I was pulled down to sit at the table by the oblivious Seren who, I'm assuming, failed to notice them. I was flanked by Seren and Orion who sat next to me and faced three other random Slytherin girls at the other end of the table.

I could tell they were talking about Draco who sat two seats away on their end of the table by the little glances and giggles they shared. Which meant if he realised I was there, I would be in direct view of him.

So now not only did I have no option but to hear the girl's blatantly loud love confession for Draco, I also had to make sure I wasn't spotted by him otherwise I risked getting into another argument. And dear Merlin this time I would not hold back.

Luckily the floating candles the scattered on the ceiling glowed brighter as Professor Dumbledore rose to grab everyone's attention at the podium.

"Students, let me be the first to welcome you back to Hogwarts after your long and restful summer holidays. Before we welcome the first years and begin our banquet, I would like to share a few words..." He began to discuss what the year would look like but I didn't care to listen to them.

I was too preoccupied examining Professor Snape who sat between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout and I wondered what they could possibly have to say to each other.

Although that wasn't what really caught my attention. Professor Snape looked deep in thought, his eyes were completely zoned out and glossed over as he fixed his stare on what appeared to be a Gryffindor student, although I couldn't tell exactly who. His fingers tapped the glass he was holding and his other hand rested on the table before him.

Before I could ponder more, his eyes snapped to me and taken by complete surprise I pulled my view away. I shuffle slightly beside Seren so that his sight of me was obscured. Weird.

"... And with that, let us welcome the first years!" Dumbledore announced, which lead to the footsteps of around 143 first years sound at the entrance. The sight was terrifying.

"Awe they're so tiny," the blond before me cooed, to which her friend responded, "Were we really that small at that age?"

It was true enough. Each student probably didn't even reach my shoulders.

"Bet that little dude's going to be in Slytherin, you can just smell the douchiness from all the way here," Orion reached over to whisper into my ear. I covered my mouth to stifle a snort.

"Ah, I guess it takes one to know one" I joked earning me a little jab to my ribs, which only made me laugh harder.

When the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff, we were finally allowed to tuck into our dinner which appeared out of thin air and onto our plates. A selection of roasted duck, meatloaf, potatoes and loads more sprawled out in reaching distance to every hungry student. The Hogwarts cooking elves really outdid themselves today. Mouthwatering, I reached out to pick up a barbecued chicken drum with the prongs and helped myself to a serving of peas. As I was helping Orion out with the mashed potatoes I heard my name being called.

After putting Orion's plate down I turn to notice Goyle looking straight at me. Here we go.

"Oii Sayre, maybe lay off the mashed potatoes for today," he jabs. His friends overhear and look my way too. Draco having realised I wasn't sitting too far away leans back and crosses his arm, awaiting whatever was about to happen. I know all Goyle wants is a reaction but I'm too stubborn to ignore him.

"As if I give two fucks about your opinion Goyle" I retort as I face him square on. "I appreciate you have nothing better to do than pick a bone with me, but quite frankly I'm tired of your fan behaviour. Keep it to yourself." I clapped back mercilessly, refusing to waste my energy or time.

"I heard you got a real beating from Parkinson," Crabbe chimed in.

A loud burst of laughter left my lips, as I raise my eyebrows at him. "Is that what Pansy told you? Hah, don't make me laugh. You're just proving how much of bum chum you are by the amount of shit leaving your mouth."

Beside me, Orion spat out the water from his mouth and I could feel Seren beside me trying to hold in her laugh.

"Oh, and before I forget," I say, ready for the final blow, "How's your nose Malfoy?"

This really shut everyone up, especially Draco. The few students who had started listening in were now sucking in their breaths as they faced Malfoy to get a glimpse of his reaction. His smirk disappeared instantly and if looks could kill, then I'd be on my merry way 6 feet below. I kept eye contact with him, determined not to be the first to break it.

I wanted to make a point: this year I refused to be pushed around. He finally looked away and continued eating his food in a huff.

The victory was mine.

The table resumed eating and the little spat became a distant memory as everyone around us continued retelling their summer stories to each other. Seren started telling us about her trip to Italy and the many things she learned there while Orion continued stuffing his mouth.

Not long after I excused myself so that I could go find the common bathroom on the bottom floor not too far away from the Great Hall.

Seren offered to come with me, but Orion complained about always being left alone and why "every single girl can't go to the bathroom by themselves". So to prove a point I rolled my eyes and left without her.

I didn't notice the other figure that left not too long after me.

I regretted not taking Seren with me when I had to walk across the long and creepy hallways by myself. The sun had set ages ago and only the moon's glow provided light from the large open windows. It was already my sixth year at Hogwarts but I still found myself getting lost in this large castle. Too focused on the window overlooking the Black lake, my body suddenly became cold and numb.

"Watch where yer going Slytherin!" A grumbling ghost shouted back at me as he continued huffing and puffing the other way. I stood still as I squinted to get a good view of the could faintly blue-tinted figure float away and round into another hallway.

Reminder: never walk into a ghost ever again.

I shivered slightly before walking, this time with a little more urgency. After turning into a separate hallway covered in portraits and landscapes, I found the girls bathroom. Hell, I should've just stayed in the Great Hall. Relieved, I pushed my way through the door and into the bathroom.

The room, thanks to an undetectable extending charm, contained almost 12 stalls and sinks in front of a tall mirror. It was in pristine condition, but only because I was the first to use it this year. This specific bathroom was arguably the most used bathroom in all of Hogwarts, and therefore the messiest one. I usually avoid it at all costs halfway into the school year because despite being the most popular, it was also easily forgotten by the cleaning elves since it was tucked away in the many twisting hallways. After flushing the toilet, I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror.

Shit, I had forgotten the tie I had taken off. Thankfully no one's seemed to notice, or at least they'd been nice enough not to mention it. Knowing the Slytherins at my table I'm pretty sure it wasn't the latter. After combing down my stray hair with my fingers, I walked out back into the hallway. This was always the hardest bit: finding your way around these stupid hallways that for some reason always seemed to lead to a dead end.

Not to mention how quiet and dark it was too. The silence was almost too loud.

I was now hyper-aware of all of my surroundings. I hadn't noticed the chandelier that failed to light up this particular hallway until now, nor had I noticed the faces that occupied these portraits. Unlike the one's upstairs these portraits didn't seem to have a life of their own. Weird. They faced me unmoving.

I walked closer to a particular painting of a dark forest with tall and leafless trees caked in heavy snow. The all-white painting suggested that the forest was in the middle of a raging blizzard, which also seemed to circle a small chest in the middle of the painting. The chest almost seemed to twinkle at me and had something engraved on its side, although I couldn't read its scratchy words.

I lift my hand slowly to touch the frame of the painting but before I can look closer I'm interrupted by the falling of a book that stood next to several others on a table I had just passed, creating a domino effect of falling books.

Before I could turn around a pale hand clamped down on my mouth and held my body with the other arm, stifling my scream.


	6. My Name. Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smutty content*

"I said you weren't gonna get away with the shit you pulled today. Allow me to make good on my word," a deep voice whispered behind me, his breath tingling the hairs on my neck. My beating heart relaxed slightly knowing that I wasn't in imminent danger... but then picked right up again when I realised this was probably worse.

I already knew who it was, he needed no introduction.

He shoved my body into the wall, hand still sealing my lips tight as I tried to squirm out of his hold. "What's wrong Sayre? You had so much to say earlier..." Before he could finish his sentence, I bit his finger as hard as I could which forced him to uncover my mouth.

Groaning, he spun me around, pure fire raging in his eyes now.

I strained my neck up so that I could look directly into his eyes. He still had a firm grip around my waist and our bodies were practically connected at the hips. I could feel... much more than I had intended to. It was hard not to notice as I looked down and immediately snapped my eyes right back up. I could already feel my face heating up and he started to notice it too.

"This is cosy" he smirked and pushed himself onto me more. Now I really could feel everything and fuck was it big. He roughly grabbed my chin as he demanded my full attention.

"Malfoy you're hurting me," I said breathlessly, trying to ignore the speed at which my heart was racing. If I didn't get away soon I was probably going to explode with unwanted feelings for Draco. Merlin, did he make me feel things.

"Good," he grinned. "I don't hear you asking me to stop. Say the word and I will."

I stammered. The words were on the tip of my tongue, all I had to do was spit them out but at the same time, I didn't want to. Why didn't I want to? He was a horrible guy, who did horrible things. But something about him pulled me in and I was drowning.

He started to become frustrated with me and ran his finger down the side of my exposed thigh just below my skirt. His touch was getting too close to my middle and my breaths were already deepening. His thick silver rings dug deeply into my soft skin. He hadn't even DONE anything yet and here I was acting like a fucking virgin for this man.

My mind was in complete turmoil - I wanted him to keep going but this was DRACO freaking MALFOY. Something about this felt incredibly wrong. We hated each other. We hate each other. We are supposed to hate each other, I remind myself.

"Draco I-" I whimpered, honestly quite disgusted that nothing else managed to leave my mouth. His eyes widened at my mentioning his first name and he lifted my right leg so that it rested on his side as he supported my balance.

"Say it again," He said, completely seriously.

"What?" I breathe out, unsure if I could bring myself to understand what he was saying.

It was almost like he was daring me. He wanted to know if he was pushing it or if this was really about to happen here and now.

"My name, say it again"

"Draco?" was all I could manage before he hoisted me from the ground so that my legs completely wrapped around him. My back hit the wall with a thud and there was absolutely no way of getting out of this now.

My own body worked against me as I forced myself out of my Slytherin robe and let it fall to the ground. His mouth was on my neck, leaving trails of heated marks wherever his tongue went.

His hands were exploring my entire body, his fingers finding its way under my shirt. I did everything I could to stifle my moans, I wasn't about to show how easily he was getting to my head.

He had finally worked his way from the skin below my ear down to my bare chest. I already knew I'd be leaving completely marked but I didn't care, I just wanted to be in this moment.

"Look at how pathetic you look, Sayre," he chuckled into the crook of my neck, "I've hardly touched you and your body is already writhing for more."

Fuck his voice was so hoarse. I unintentionally bucked my hips into his and I squealed out of embarrassment. This could not have happened at a better time. I cringed inwardly but he didn't seem to mind. Worse, I think he was flattered.

The hand holding my thigh travelled higher up into my skirt until he stopped at the thin strap of my underwear which he started to fiddle with. He stopped devouring my neck for a moment and looked directly into my eyes. Our noses were practically touching and I didn't think I could stay still under his intense stare. I almost begged him to keep going but couldn't bring myself to do it. Especially not to him.

Almost as if he read my mind he pulled the strap of my underwear and let go so that it snapped back onto my hip bone.

Fine, he wanted to play games. Let's play.

I reach over to where he's most exposed and grip onto his neck playfully whilst hoisting myself slightly higher on the wall so that I could look down on him. I grab the hand gripping my waist and prop one of his fingers into my mouth as I begin to suck on it, not losing eye contact whatsoever. He rose one eyebrow completely amused. He began to rub on my inner thigh as he watched my mouth carefully.

Not too long after he took his finger out of my mouth, chuckling slightly as he said in his raspy voice, "I appreciate the gesture Sayre, but my finger isn't the thing I want you to be sucking."  
I choked slightly on the air I had just inhaled.

My eyes widen in horror and my heart simply plummets. I start to turn tomato red. Fuck, why couldn't I do this right? I straighten my back and rest it completely on the wall pushing myself away from him to create distance.

"How should I fucking know, I'm not Valera," I say under my voice but it came out much louder than I thought. By the time I realised what I had said out loud there wasn't a single thing I could do to take them back. With that, Draco completely let go of me, and without his support, I crashed onto the hard floor.

"What the fuck Malfoy"

"No, what the fuck you. You're the one who mentioned her name while we were getting it on, in case you haven't heard that's not how you turn a guy on."

I lift myself up, and although slightly wobbly, I stand up straight enough so that I could look as tall as I could. "Oh sorry," I retort sarcastically, "Let me not mention the name of the girl you're supposed to be dating while you're all over me"

"As if you're any better, getting with your sister's boyfriend doesn't sound like something most twins get up to," he spat back.

I open my mouth to respond but realise how right he was. Fuck, he was right and we both knew it. He finally leans in closer again and I can make out his faint minty aroma.  
"I don't blame you though," he whispers, "I know you want me to fuck you just as hard as I fucked your sister."

I immediately pushed him away, hard, and stormed off into another direction. I'm wasn't sure where I was going but all I knew was that I didn't want to be here for this conversation anymore. Unfortunately, he was hot on my trail.

"Forgetting something are we?" He called out from behind me and I turned to notice the school robe hanging on his arm.

"If you don't give that to me right now Malfoy..."

"Are we already back to Malfoy? I thought we were making progress when you moaned my name not too long ago."

"Fine keep it and also fuck you" I jab, ready to get out of there. Of course, I didn't manage to get very far until I was plastered on the hallway wall again.

I may as well have turned into a portrait the number of times I'd been thrown against a wall. Thank Merlin that none of these other paintings were alive, or the whole school would've known what we were up to by now. Yeah, the paintings love to gossip. Too much, actually, for something two dimensional.

"I don't fucking understand you," Draco growls, pulling me from my thoughts, "One minute you're acting like I'm the next thing to a reincarnation of the devil and the next you're crawling into my bedroom begging me to fuck you..."

"Stop. We're not talking about it!" I hissed afraid someone would overhear - which was quite irrational seeing as not even I recognised the hallway we were in.

"Then when are we going to talk about it, huh?" He snapped back, "When are we going to talk about the fact that we had sex not even two months ago when your family was over at the manor."  
"Stop"

"When are we going to talk about the way you screamed my name begging me for more when the rest of our families, including your sister, were finishing dinner downstairs"

"Please, stop"

"Fucking look at me Estelle" He warned, his grip on my arm got tighter. I whimpered at the pain surging through my arm and into my shoulder. The once cool rings were now as warm as the skin they were digging into. What's worse is that he had used my first name so I knew he was being serious. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

****Throwback POV****

Yes fine I admit it, I fucked up big time.

It was during the summer before 6th-year when we were invited over to the Malfoy's since Lucius had to discuss something. I assume it had something to do with either Salazar's ring or Valera's... entanglement... with Draco. Which kind of makes this entire situation very awkward, I'm aware.

I had had one too many glasses of red wine and I was tired of the disgusted glances Valera was constantly shooting my way. If there was a way that I could have opted out of going to that God-forsaken place then trust me I would've.

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, was dressed in a very fine emerald green gown. Her tastes were lavish and the rest of the house absolutely did not disappoint. Chandelier in every single room, every counter covered in pearly white linen and there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. I was glad to see my inheritance was being well spent... That was sarcasm, in case you missed it.  
The conversation was hard to follow, not that I cared for it anyway. Something about the return of someone important although I was too busy downing my wine glass, which thanks to the Elf that kept itself hidden away in the corner, was simply never empty.

Once the room started spinning, I thought it best to stop. For now. I was past the point of caring for the daggers my mother was throwing at me with her eyes or the constant pinching my sister was doing to my right arm. My arm was growing redder but the liquor in my system couldn't process the feeling so I just ignored it. Best not to make a scene in front of everyone.  
Draco had excused himself away from his seat on the end of the table a while ago, which was why my lovely sister was giving me such undivided attention. Enough was enough though, I'm pretty sure my arm was bleeding at that point. I also excused myself and asked for directions to the bathroom to which Narcissa politely responded and seeing that I was in no state to go up the stairs alone, she ordered one of the elves to direct me. Grateful for her kindness I left the table, far away from the two bitches I had to call family.

His name was Dobby, I soon came to find out. Although he pleaded with me not to pay him any attention. I just laughed tipsily and tapped him on his bald head and was not prepared for the mushy texture of it. Either I was too drunk or he was growing two heads by the minute.

Regardless it was fucking scary, so I thanked him and wobbled up the rest of the stairs alone. I spotted a door and walked right into it, hoping that it was the right room.  
It was not.

********

"It was a fucking mistake Draco. A mistake. It meant nothing and I regret it even happening in the first place" I blurted, "I- I was tipsy and horny and you were the closest thing there. Well, your father was looking particularly good too but well you know."

Neither of us moved. We just carried on staring at each other.

"I-it was a joke by the way... I was joking" I quickly stammered. Why do I even talk sometimes?

He didn't seem to find it particularly funny and the room dropped another degree colder... I really should have kept that robe on.

"So you think this is funny," he tested.

"Um well I"

"No no no, you think this is funny. Do you know what I think is funny? That a small pathetic blood traitor like you could think that having sex with you could mean anything to me. Remember tonight before you decide to creep back into my sheets like the little slut that you are," he said slyly, separating each word so that I could understand him well.

And I did. I understood every single word.

Before he could react, my right hand collided with his stupid face with a massive slap.

If I wasn't dead before, now I really was.


	7. Red's Your Colour

My hand retreated as soon as it made contact with his smooth face. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw defining his perfect, sharp jawline. He stayed like that for a while and I was forced to stare at his side profile. My eyes outlined his perfect silhouette and I slowly let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I watched as he rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek while he turned to face me again. His eyes were cool and his face was void of emotion.

"Draco?" I whisper, but I'm met with silence. I squirm under the intensity of his blue-grey eyes as he brings his face closer to mine. My throat was clogging up and I hated not knowing what he would do next. That was Malfoy for you, unpredictable.

We were practically sharing the same air and I close my eyes so that I don't have to look at him anymore. He moved so that we were chest to chest and I could feel his rise and fall as he breathed in and out.

Finally, I heard him sigh and a rough hand cupped my chin gently. He pulled my chin higher and I opened my eyes to meet his. His thumb ran over my lips slowly and rested on my bottom lip as he tugged it slightly. He was looking at me, but it felt like his mind was elsewhere.

"Estelle, are you there?" I heard a voice call out from further down the hall and my eyes widen. It sounded like Orion.

Before I could move, Draco strengthened his hold on me and leaned in so that his lips grazed my ear. "Don't ever fucking do that again," He whispered coolly. He then let go of me completely and turned around without a second glance.

As he was leaving the hallways, Orion caught up to where we were and watched him leave. He stumbled back as Draco walked by him, butting his shoulder into him intentionally. Orion's face hardened as he looked back and forth between me and Draco but he held his tongue.

Once Draco was out of sight, Orion rushed to me and held my shoulders. He lowered his head so that he could look at me properly.

"What the hell was that Estelle, what were you two doing here?"

"I- I couldn't even tell you," I respond. Because what could I have said? Oh you know, being held against the wall as I experienced the five stages of grief with Malfoy. The usual.

He was disappointed with my answer, I could tell by the way he clenched his teeth. His eyes trailed down my neck and my slightly exposed collar bone. Shit, this did not look very good. I shuffled my shoulders slightly so that the collar of my shirt could hide at least some of the marks I know that idiot left on me.

He raised a hand and gently thumbed my neck and I flinched at the small pain it caused me. Sensing my discomfort he pulled his hand away immediately and dropped it to his side. He wasn't looking me in the eyes anymore and I was taken aback by his reaction. He would've said some kind of stupid joke by now but no, nothing. I could sense there was more he wanted to say but he didn't.

"Just stay away from him, okay?" He said under his breath.

"Trust me, I will."

He gave me a quick nod and handed me his wand. It was a long rowan wood wand with grooves that twisted messily. It suited him. I looked up at him confused but took it in my hands.

"For the..." He sighed as he tapped his own neck. Oh. I could feel my face growing hotter and thanked him quickly before I used the glamouring spell on myself.

As soon as I returned his wand to him he walked off back in the direction of the Great Hall. I hurried to catch up with him, but he was walking too fast. Usually, he slowed down knowing that my legs were shorter, but he kept moving.

"Wait, Orion-"

"You should probably go back to your dorm, Seren is up there looking for you." He interrupted without so much as a glance.

"Oh ok. Then where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." He said bluntly. He sounded furious and I couldn't possibly understand why. I stopped walking and watched as his figure grew smaller the further he walked away. He didn't even turn around to check if I was following. I huffed, confused. What the fuck?

********

"Oh, there you are!" A cheery voice piped up as I opened the door to my dorm. I had walked all the way over alone, replaying what had just happened in my head over and over again. Not only the Draco thing but Orion's reaction too.

"Do you know if Orion's alright? He was acting kind of off earlier." I asked Seren. Perhaps something happened while I was gone?

"Not that I know off?" She said as she tucked the chair she was sitting on further into the desk while she balanced a quill and a pile of paper in the other hand. She began spreading out the papers so that they were exactly a centimetre away from each other. She kept reorganising the objects on her desk until she was satisfied.

"Er, Seren. Please tell me you're not... studying?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question. I huffed out loud and flopped onto my bed, planting my face into the fluffy pillow and let out an annoyed moan.

We haven't even had a single class this year, what could this girl be possibly studying for? Before I had the chance to say this out loud, there was a commotion just beyond our dorm door. I lifted my face up from the pillow and met Seren's eyes who also heard the running of footsteps. Not too long after, a series of loud knocking banged the door of the room next to us. Wait no, the banging was coming from our door. I threw myself from my bed and opened it.

A shivering second year looked up at me, mouth open and stuttering. She was so panicked she was slurring her speech and I found it hard to understand a word she was saying.  
"What is it? Spit it out already!" I angrily said, not wanting my time to be wasted. Knowing all the second years, they either flooded the common bathrooms or fucked up some kind of incantation that they needed help reversing.

"O-Orion and M-M-Malfoy... c-court y-yard" She stumbled, completely out of breath. I hadn't even realised how soaking wet she was, she must've been freezing...  
"Slow down, I don't understand what-" My heart dropped halfway through my sentence, as I realised what she was trying to tell me. The puzzles clicked into place and I immediately spun on my heels reaching for my wand on the table by the door.

"Seren, Orion's being fucking stupid again!" I called out behind me as I start into a sprint towards the courtyard. I didn't even bother grabbing my robe as I tried to go as fast as I could, jumping two steps at a time up the stairs. The dungeons were far from the courtyard, I just hoped I would get there in time.

As I sprinted past the Great Hall I heard a shrill voice call out, "Absolutely no running in the halls Miss Sayre!" I froze and fell into a light jog.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall!" I apologised as I settled into a sort of speed walk. As soon as she was out of sight, I set off again.

The rain poured heavily and I squinted as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Where the hell were they? I suddenly heard distant cheering and spotted two tangled bodies rolling over each other in the centre of a small crowd.

"Stop!" I scream out as I run in their direction. Draco was on top of Orion who was taking hit after hit to the face. I screamed loudly when I saw the amount of blood dripping down Orion's face. He was almost unrecognisable as Draco's fists kept pummeling into his face.

"Malfoy stop! Draco please!" I cry out, but he didn't hear me at all. At this rate, if Draco didn't stop, I don't know if Orion would've lasted much longer. I pulled out the wand I had tucked into my boot and cast Petrificus Totalus on Draco's body. Almost immediately he froze and fell to Orion's side, fists still raised. Neither moved anymore.

I rushed to Orion first and got on my knees as I tried to be as gentle as I could trying to wake him up. He was bleeding so much, I could feel myself shaking.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" I screamed at the bystanders, tears swelling up in the corners of my eyes. "You let this happen to someone from your own house!" I heard one boy scoff and I cast my hard gaze at him. It was a boy named Marcus Flint, a Slytherin quidditch chaser.

"Yeah, we woulda stepped in if he hadn't started it." He snickered, "took a real beating too ya know; I prefer staying on the winning side."

"Oh fuck off," I shot back, not even bothering to entertain the conversation. I was just worried about Orion, he still wasn't waking up.

"Red's definitely your colour by the way," He said winking and laughing while the boys surrounding us also snickered. I looked back at him absolutely confused. What kind of shit was he spewing now?

"Oh, Dear Merlin!" A high-pitched voice screeched, "Quickly, move aside!" A petite woman wearing long dark green robes could be seen running across the slippery courtyard with a hoard of student's who mischievously tried to follow her as discreetly as they could. The closer she came, the more I could make out the features of her face between the droplets of rain that were pouring all over us. Unfortunately, the woman in question was Professor McGonagall. I could also make out, just barely, Seren's small figure by the mess of her curls that were bouncing in the wind.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to where Orion and I were and immediately lay her hand over Orion as she started whispering a charm. The blood that had spilt over onto the floor was now moving in reverse as it re-entered Orion's wounds. I gasped, relieved. My relief didn't last long as I realised Orion still wasn't moving.

From behind, I could hear the curse I performed on Draco wear off.

"Quickly you two," Professor McGonagall said hurriedly, pointing at two boys, "Lift him and take him to the infirmary." The boys acted quickly and I watched them lift him up with the help of a lightening charm. I stood up to go with them but I was held back by Professor McGonagall.

"What in the world happened here, Miss Sayre? I imagine this was what you were running in the halls for." She said inquisitively.

"Honestly Professor, I don't know what happened either," I say honestly. She didn't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't have believed me either.

"Detention to Mr Malfoy and Mr Synde for fighting on school grounds." She began, "and you too Miss Sayre, for using a curse without an overseer, even with good intentions."

She continued, "as for the rest of you, go to your dorms at once and expect your curfew to be shortened for the rest of this month. What a disappointing way to begin the new school year!" She exclaimed in a huff, hurrying off into the castle.

I planned to go see him too, but not before I got an explanation.

The boys were finally leaving together, murmuring about one thing and scuttling away careful to not slip. Draco was moaning and clutching onto his head on the ground beside me. The rain wasn't letting up at all, and I had to shield my eyes with my hands to even see a few feet in front of me.

"Explain yourself!" I cry out, riddled with rage. He squinted at me confused but then his expression changed when he realised who I was. Was he THAT pissed off, that he hadn't noticed me while he was throwing those punches?

"Ask your boyfriend, he's the one who started it."

I splutter, "H-he's not my boyfriend, and besides, why didn't you stop when I asked you to!?"

"I didn't fucking hear you ok? If you're looking for an apology you're not getting one. It's not my fault he couldn't finish what he started." He shouted, obviously pissed off.

I gulped as my eyes trailed down from his face to his chest, to his arms. I finally noticed the white fabric clinging onto his muscly arm. He had it rolled up, but all it was doing now was collect rainwater. The blue veins from his arm were visible from here, definitely overworked from the amount of force he has been using earlier. His once perfected blond hair was now dripping wet and lay covering his eyes. I hadn't realised how long it was.

He noticed me staring and smirked. "Like what you see Sayre?"

"You wish," I roll my eyes, smirking back. My smile dropped, though, when I realised he was developing a large bruise on his left arm. It reminded me of why I was even here in the first place. Although, it did comfort me knowing that Orion got in some good punches before he fell unconscious.

"I have to go check up on Orion," I say, stepping back.

He simply rolled his eyes and turned to lift his robe from the floor. He chucked his robe at me and told me to wear it. I was confused as to why until I looked down at my own shirt and saw the faint red of the lace bra I was wearing. Oh, so that's what that rat Flint meant before.

At least it was one of my good bras.

"Uh thanks," I say awkwardly as I wrap his robe over myself. The robe stretched out onto the floor as it awkwardly consumed me, to which Malfoy laughed. I roll my eyes, but my eyes crinkle with the smile spreading on my lips. He was a different person when he laughed. I liked that version of him.

I started walking towards the castle but soon realised he wasn't following me. Instead, I watched him look up into the sky, eyes closed, as he allowed the rain to wash over him. He looked peaceful and I decided to not disturb that peace.

Merlin knows he probably needed it.


	8. A Little Kitty Told Me

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

I peeked into the darkness as I crept into the infirmary sleeping quarters and edged closer to a figure lying on the bed furthest down the hall. Orion looked the worse I had ever seen him. His left eye was purple and badly bruised although thankfully the dried blood had been cleaned from his face. He wasn't any less attractive though - he still had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered softly, brushing my hand against his curls as I gently laid my thumb on his bruise.

When he flinched I pulled back with a frown. "I would say I'm sorry this happened to you but you did this to yourself Orion." I rolled my eyes, but I really was concerned.

"Seren left just before you came, where were you?" He croaked, struggling to lift himself up onto his elbows. I hurried to help him shift slightly into a better position so that he could lay on his side as we spoke. As I did, he moaned about the wet robe I was wearing which was dropping small drops of rainwater on him. He eyed my robe as he realised how big it was - it clearly wasn't mine.

"Who's robe is that?" He asked, with clear emotion in his voice although he tried hard to keep it monotone.

"No one important" I replied, stripping it off me and putting it in a corner where the water would collect itself into the material. Hopefully, it would dry - I'd probably have to wash it before I returned to Draco.

Orion didn't seem satisfied with my answers as he searched for my eyes while I tried to avoid his. I turned away so that he wouldn't see my bra through the wet fabric and walked towards an unlocked cabinet full of dry new school uniforms, as well as other odd articles of clothing. I pulled out an XL men's t-shirt and brought it back with me to where Orion was laying.

"You were with him, weren't you? Before you came here, you were with him." He said angrily, his voice a low rumble from his throat.

"No!"I denied, a little too quickly, "of course I wasn't, I came here as soon as Professor McGonagall finished interrogating me."

Normally I was an exceptionally good liar. I had done my fair share of it over the years to my Slytherin pureblood parents and twin. It was the only way I could've survived my childhood. But I had never needed to lie to my friends, not before today.

Although, I sensed that Orion picked up on my lie too. I watched as his eyes sunk and his lips frown. He shook his head and huffed out air. I began feeling guilty so I tried twisting the situation onto him...

"Well? What the hell were you thinking, trying to fight Draco in the first place!" I challenged, desperate to shake off the guilt.

"Oh so now you're spinning this on me?" He said, his voice rose slightly louder than mine.

"It's the first day and here you are picking random fights with guys you can't fucking handle!" I fought back, undoing the buttons to my wet shirt so that I could finally change out of it.  
He scoffed, grabbed the loose end of my shirt and pulled me in close.

"I fucking did it for you!" He exploded, "Are you really going to stand there and say you willingly let Draco touch you?" He searched my eyes once more and I gulped. I didn't know how to handle whatever this situation was.

"Well, you shouldn't have!" I shouted back, shoving his grip off me, "and before you butt yourself into any of my business, know that what you saw in the hallway wasn't what you think it was. Not that I need to explain myself to you."

"Why are you lying to me, I saw the hickeys on your neck for Salazar's sake," he was desperate now, "I just wanted to protect you, Estelle, especially after your ex..."

"I DONT NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" I yelled back even louder, pissed off that he would bring that filth back up again. "What don't you understand? I didn't need your protection then and I sure as hell don't want your protection now. So leave me the hell alone!" I sucked in a deep breath and felt my stomach drop slightly. Just the thought of my scummy ex did this to me.

"Besides," I continued my rant, "why do you even care-"

"I don't know, ok?" He interrupted abruptly, still fuming, "forget I mentioned it."

He turned his head so that it was facing away from me, and I could tell by his tensed neck that he was clenching his jaw again. I was so angry that I could just throw a fucking rock at that git's head. He was being so hot and cold and I hated it, this wasn't normally like him.

I ruffled my hair slightly and practised breathing for ten seconds again. I quickly changed out of my wet clothes and put on the XL men's shirt which looked more like a T-shirt dress on me. I considered just leaving him there as he deserved, but the thought of him staying alone in this cold large room bothered me more. I looked at his turned figure and rolled my eyes as I approached his bed yet again. I shook his shoulder gently, careful to avoid any of his sore spot from the fight, and watched him turn to face me.

His face wasn't angry anymore; I guess we both needed a little breather.

"Come here," He sighed as he shuffled back into the bed and lifted the blanket to make room for me. I climbed in sheepishly and rested my back to his chest. He moved the blanket over me and wrapped his arm around me so that we were snug under the covers. We fit like a glove and I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with his arm wrapped tightly around me. It felt like he didn't want to let me go.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his light breaths, but not before I heard him murmur an almost soundless "sorry".

**********

I woke up with a startle after having a nightmare. I relived Valera's death, only this time my father caught me watching from the keyhole of the door. He chased me and strangled me just as he had done to Valera. His fingers closed in around my neck cutting off my airway little by little until I couldn't stand anymore...

I shivered from the memory of the nightmare and turned slightly, but when I did I wasn't able to. I panicked momentarily until I remembered that I was there with Orion. I sighed utterly relieved.

As slowly as I could, I lifted Orion's fingers from around my shoulder and tried to slip out from underneath him. He grunted and readjusted himself so that he had a hold of my waist and pulled me in ever closer to him. He tucked his head into the crook of my neck whispering something that I couldn't make out.

A sleeptalker huh, who would've thought?

I smiled to myself and twisted so that I could face him. My eyes took in the outline of his defined jaw and his curls. He had unfairly long eyelashes and the smoothest skin I had ever seen with almost perfect light freckles dotting the area around his nose. What did his parents feed him for him to turn out so perfectly?

I carefully reached his face with my hand and stroked his cheek lightly with my thumb. He held onto me so tight that I just knew I wouldn't be able to get out of his hold on my own.

"Orion?" I whispered, gently trying to wake him. He murmured something else but carried on sleeping. I rolled my eyes and called his name one more time.

"Mph, Estelle." He mumbled in his sleep. If I hadn't been listening I'm sure I would've missed it. Actually, no, I probably just misheard him.

"Estelle, please, I'm so sorry" he continued murmuring quietly. Was he dreaming about me? I gulped, I shouldn't be hearing this. I shook him a little more aggressively this time which finally did the trick. He yawned out of sleep and opened one eye, confused.

"Orion we should wake up and get ready for classes." I smiled sleepily, to which he responded by protesting and pulling me into him one more time. I laughed but shook him off of me and looked at him to show that I was being serious.

"Mhm, ok fine you can go but Madam Pomfrey told me to stay here until she made the last of the healing potions for my bruises." He responded, already falling back asleep. I nodded my head, smiling, as I crawled out of the bed and picked up my belongings. My shoes were still wet, so I opted to go barefoot. Besides, no one would be up at this time anyway.  
Hogwarts looked so beautiful in the early hours of the day, with the sun shining brightly through the large windows, scaring the darkness back into its shadows. It was silent aside from the slapping of my feet on the cold, rocky floor. I managed to get passed all of the bait areas of the school and safely to the door of the common room. I said the password to the Slytherin common room "pureblood" and scoffed when the door opened.

What an insecure password, dear Salazar, couldn't you have been more creative?

As soon as the large doors swung open I crept in. Halfway through the room, my wand dropped from where I had tucked it under my armpit. When I went to pick it up the rest of the clothes I had gathered also fell everywhere. For fucks sake.

"Pathetic," I heard a sultry voice purr from one of the couches in the common room. I turned around and noticed a redhead sitting cross-legged on the green leather sofa, holding this weeks issue of Vogue Wizarding magazine.

I scoffed at the lavish emerald green luxury robe she wore. The sheer coloured kind with long large opening sleeves with fur lining the end of them. I hated to admit but she looked stunning, with her long model legs poking out from what little I suspected she was wearing underneath the robe.

Her name was Ophelia Arcane.

A ruthless bitch, she was a part of my twin sister's little gang and was the school's biggest gossiper. She was also the easiest girl on campus, aside from Pansy Parkinson, and according to rumours, even started trying to fuck every zodiac sign from Aquarius to Capricorn. I think she's already onto Scorpios...  
A self-proclaimed Pureblood, she was a menace to every single Muggle-born and half-born which honestly was quite ironic. The reason I say "self-proclaimed" and "ironic" is because her mother was a prostitute working in the Wizarding world when she got pregnant with one of her clients - so really, not even Ophelia knows the truth about her bloodline. Her mother doesn't remember or even care about knowing who the father is.  
Sometimes I caught myself wishing her father was a muggle, just so that she could hate herself as much as she hated on others.  
Bitch.

Eventually, after giving birth to Ophelia, her mother married a wealthy pureblood warlock which gave Ophelia both the name and recognition she needed to survive the wizarding world.  
Her feline nature was thanks to the fact that she was a born Animagus, her animal being a black-footed cat. One of the most dangerous species of cat in the world. It suited her to a tee, the way she would claw your eyes whether in human or cat form was another sort of talent in itself. She made my life a living hell as a child, even more than my own sister did.

"What are you doing up, shouldn't you be choking on someone's dick right about now?" I seethed.

All she did was laugh and bite her long acrylic nail in a sort of seductive way while she looked up at me through her eyelashes. My face contorted into a grimace and I made a fake gagging sound.

"Ooh, that's what I sounded like after sucking Draco's dick this morning," She looked at me with a sly smile, "you sure you weren't watching us like the horny fucker you are?"

My mouth dropped and my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out whether or not she was being serious.

"Get over yourself," I shot back, "we both know if I wasn't straight you'd jump onto me too."

"Well you're not wrong" she winked as she blew a kiss my way. I physically shivered with disgust and began trying to pick up and balance all the stuff I dropped.

She laughed a little laugh and said, "The only difference between me and you, Estelle, is that I actually have the balls to fuck whoever I choose. I'm sure you're just as dirty of a slut as I am in that little pretty head of yours."

She got up and walked towards me, letting her robe slip slightly so that it could accentuate her cleavage. No wonder every boy's tried to cuff her, especially when she walks around wearing barely anything so casually.

Her high cheekbones glistened in the reflection of the sun and her hair glowed a fiery red with the backdrop of the sunlit window. She bent over and picked up the last thing I had yet to grab off of the floor.

She lifted up Draco's robe slowly from the ground and held it to the side of me, measuring its long length with my, obviously, shorter self. She eyed me up and down, realising that it clearly wasn't mine. Thankfully she didn't recognise that it was Draco's.

"Naughty, naughty" she approved, "I think it's quite ironic the shit you say when you were letting someone else hit it just now." I snatched the robe from her and quickly collected the other stuff sprawled out on the floor. As soon as everything was in my possession I turned around and started heading towards the dorm rooms.

"By the way," she called out from behind me, "I wasn't lying about sucking his dick this morning, there's no way Draco actually wants you, you know. You're just a little toy he's experimenting with."

Experimenting with?

"What do you know?" I challenged, twisting around so I could see her face clearly. She unwrapped a lollipop from out of nowhere and sucked on it slightly, then took it out of her mouth with a little 'pop'.

"I know enough. The hallways have ears, pet, I'd be more careful if I were you." She purred back, "Although, I thought you were more vanilla than doing it in the school hallways."

I could feel my face getting hotter. She was wrong, Draco and I hadn't done anything in that hallway past neck kissing. I don't even remember if I had kissed his lips yet... N-not that I wanted to anyway.

Either she was lying about catching us or she left before my little scuffle with Malfoy. Whether or not I should've corrected her played in my mind. Before I had the chance to respond, she transformed into her Animagus spotted-cat and trotted out of the common room, her tail moving in little S's in the air.

This might come back to bite me in the ass later on.


	9. Bathroom Counter

After going back to my dorm, getting dressed into my Slytherin robes and answering Seren's countless questions of what I'd gotten up to the night before, we finally made it downstairs to the Great Hall. There was still no sign of Orion yet, which worried me slightly but I knew Madam Pomfrey had everything under her control.

It was as busy as usual, most of the noise coming from the Gryffindor table which didn't surprise anyone. One of them was performing some kind of magic trick that went horribly wrong and ended up turning his hair a bright purple. Typical Gryffindor stuff for a Monday morning.

I was sat eating a bowl of cereal, since I'm not usually hungry in the mornings, with Seren until I saw Ophelia spot me from the corner of my eye. She was dressed in fishnet tights which she paired with short heeled boots and a short plaid green skirt. Her top shirt button was undone and her Slytherin tie hung around her shoulders like a loose scarf. 

The click-clacking off her boots got louder and I realised that Pansy was also following her from behind. They approached where I was sitting and sat on the opposite side of the table right in front of me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I sighed while dipping my spoon into my bowl for another bite.

"I've heard a really interesting rumour that I feel like you'd know a little more about," Ophelia purred, resting her head on her hands as she cocked it to the side slightly, "It's about Valera."  
"People are saying she's been forced to transfer to Beauxbatons but I already know Valera would rather die than go to that preppy school," continued Pansy, "so where are you hiding her?"

Interesting, so that's how my father plans on covering up her death.

"Why would I care where Valera is?" I responded, scoffing at the audacity, "we're not exactly on friendly terms are we?"

"Ayy how come I didn't get an invitation to the party?" A loud voice chuckled from behind us. It was Orion and he looked completely brand new as if yesterday hadn't happened. I guess there were perks to having magic after all.

He squeezed himself in between me and Seren and wrapped his long arms around the both of us pulling us in while staring teasingly at Pansy and Ophelia.

"You're looking as sexy as always Ophelia," he winked sarcastically, "and Pansyyy- giving me that Pug-chic look, I love it. Ten out of ten ladies."

I held in my laugh at the sight of Pansy's face dropping after listening to what Orion said, although Ophelia just enjoyed receiving any male attention. I'm pretty sure she'd let Filch tap it if he looked at her a certain way. The worse part is I don't even think that's a stretch.

"Anyways what are we talking about?" He asked the table, leaning back slightly and flexing his arm muscles around our shoulders. It felt good to have his goofy side back.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, shrugged his arm off me and replied, "Apparently my father transferred Valera to Seren's old school, the Beauxbaton Acadamy." I say with a little force in my voice to make sure he knew to play along.

"Oh is it now?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at me. I nodded just before the sound of the bell clock sung its warning that breakfast was over. I got up with the rest of the crew and grabbed my satchel, ready to go to my first class of the day. Unfortunately, it was Potions with Snape.

"Oh by the way!" I heard Orion call out from behind as he caught up with me in the hallways, "You're trying out for the quidditch team today after school right?"

"Definitely," I gave him a little smirk, "I'm trying out for seeker."

"Malfoy's position?" He asked, eyebrows raised while he munched into a red apple, "There's no way he's gonna give it up to you, you know?"

"Well, I'll just have to swipe it from right under him then. We both know I'm more agile than him so how hard could it be," I say stealing the apple from Orion's clutch and taking a bite out of it for myself. He scoffed with his hand still in the same position from when he was holding his apple, "Just when you thought Quidditch couldn't get more interesting."

We said our goodbye's as I headed upstairs for my Potions class and he headed outside for his Herbology class. I didn't know if I'd know anyone from this class but I sure hoped I did, otherwise partner work would be the absolute worse.

I rushed slightly, worried about being late - especially to Snape's class. Luckily though it seemed like I was slightly early and found a good spot at the back of the classroom, far, far away from any attention. Perfect. I sucked at this class enough already, at least nobody else would have to see just how badly.

Students were coming in and filling up every seat available. I quickly grabbed my satchel and placed it on the chair beside me to make it look like someone else was sitting there. If I was gonna survive this class, I'd at least have some peace to myself. I leaned back in my chair, rocking it back slightly and looked up at the tall ceiling of the classroom. I closed my eyes after resting the back of my head on the classroom wall, relying on the two legs of the chair to keep me upright.

When all of a sudden, I fell crashing backwards onto the floor. I fell with a thud and groaned, clutching onto my head. I open my eyes to see two blue-grey eyes staring right back at me with a large smirk. Fucking Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" I say through gritted teeth, using his robe to lift myself up again. I swat him on the chest and lift the chair up while he grinned at me the entire time. "If you're trying to get on my nerves it's fucking working."

"Come on Love, it was a harmless joke," He joked while pushing off my satchel on the chair beside my own and sitting down.

"Oh no, no no no, you're not sitting here."

"Why not?" He asked, already settling in and making himself comfortable.

"Someone else is sitting there,"

"I don't care" he scoffed, lifting his feet up on the table.

Before I could think of a way to get rid of him, Snape sauntered into the room pushing Draco's feet off of the table and shut the blinds down as he settled himself at the front of the class.  
"Open to page 656," He drawled, accentuating every word, "The person sitting beside you will act as your partner for the rest of the year, I will not listen to any complaints."

My head immediately spun to look at Draco who was already smirking my way. Of course, who the fuck is surprised? I facepalm my open book and let out a loud groan as I hear students   
around me either complaining or cheering with their friends.

"SILENCE" A loud yell is heard from the front of the class, "today we will be discussing Veritaserum potion, also known as Truth Serum. Who can tell me about the properties of this serum?"

Immediately a hand shot up somewhere in the front of the class. Snape cocked his eyebrow at a girl named Hermione Granger and pretended to not have seen her. He repeated the question and scanned the entirety of the room which only frustrated Hermione even more. I averted my eyes and made myself "busy" by rearranging the quills on my desk. I kept fumbling until Snape's eyes eventually landed on me.

"Perfect. Miss Sayre can answer the question." I froze while I was "searching" my bag for a "book" and slowly erected myself. I frowned as I heard a little snicker come from the boy beside me.

"Uhh sure... Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum which basically forces the drinker to answer the truth to any que-stion" I squeaked at the end as I felt Draco's hand slither under my skirt, stroking my inner thigh.

"Continue Miss Sayre," Snape urged, brows furrowed as he looked between me and Draco. Draco returned his look with an innocent smile, while his hand snaked itself even higher, eventually reaching the strap of my underwear.

"Uhh, a-as I was saying the victim is f-forced, to tell the truth," I answered, unconsciously spreading my legs slightly to give him more access. Fuck I didn't know why I wanted his touch in the middle of class but the possibility of getting caught was fucking turning me on. I could tell Draco was surprised by the invitation as he leaned forward, leaning one elbow on the desk covering his spreading smile with one hand, as the other hand worked its way into my underwear.

Heads were turning and now everyone was facing our way.

"Although there are c-certain methods of resistance," I said, spreading my legs even further. His finger finally crawled its way onto my pussy, rubbing it in soft gentle circles.

He was teasing me, fuck.

I gripped onto the edge of the table as inconspicuously as I could, but it was harder to control the pitch of my voice. His rubbing became faster, finding my sweet spot. The faster he circled my clit, the more I craved him. I could feel the tension build up in the pit of my stomach and my legs began shaking - slowly at first but faster with every stroke.

"The use of this p-position, n-no I mean potion is s-strictly controlled by the Mmhm-inistry," I moaned out loud. My eyes widened and I clamped my mouth shut, stifling the rest of my moan.

Snape looked suspicious and eyed Draco ever more sternly, but Draco was unmoving. A perfect expression of innocence plastered onto his stupid little face. Little did Snape know just how much movement he was really doing behind the table.

"Do you always stutter when you talk Miss Sayre?" Snape questioned sarcastically, tightening the cape he was wearing around his crossed arms.

I could feel myself getting wetter and I was getting dangerously close to my peak. My breathing deepened and I was fighting the urge to roll my eyes back into the heavens.

"N-nooouhh" I breathed heavily as Draco's two fingers entered inside of me, pulsing his long fingers in and out of me. His fingers were reaching every part of me and my chest was tightening with deadly butterflies threatening to force me to release my high.

"Hmph," He responded unimpressed, "Would anyone else like to finish what Miss Sayre started?" He asked turning around and scribbling something onto the chalkboard.

"I can help you finish," Draco whispered into my ear teasingly, his finger strokes getting increasingly faster. I leaned slightly back into my chair letting his fingers slip in easier and I rushed to cover my mouth with both of my hands. I bit my lip so hard that it started bleeding. 

His strokes were expanding my walls and his thumb started rubbing my clit at the same time. I was vibrating with the overstimulation, I just knew that if I didn't get out of there I would've screamed out in pleasure.

I could hear a little snicker coming from the right side of the room and I quickly opened one eye to see bright red curls staring right back at me. I tried not to scoff knowing that if any noise were to come out of my mouth, it wouldn't be... ideal. Of course, Ophelia knew what was going on behind this table, but I was living in too much ecstasy to care.

Draco was staring at my face to see my reaction from his fingers and a harsh blush rushed across my cheeks. I must've looked so pathetic, a subordinate for his fingers. But I was surprised myself when I saw the tightness of his pants. He was as turned on as I was.

I cautiously traced his hand with my own so that my hand was above his as his fingers fucked me. I held his wrist tightly as I tugged his hand away from me slightly. He looked at me confused but stopped right away. My lower half was screaming at the absence of his touch but I knew I couldn't go on like this... at least not in this classroom.

I stood up and asked Snape to be excused, to which he only grunted in response. I gave one last look to Draco before I got up and headed towards the girl's lavatory.

*****

I felt heat all over me, as I held onto the hallway walls as I half-walked-half-ran to the closest bathroom. My legs were shaking and I felt uncomfortable at the wetness of my underwear... fuck. I could hear his footsteps echo behind me and my body grew excited. As I was about to open the front door, Draco grabbed a hold of me and pushed me through it - aggressively.

He heaved me up onto the bathroom sink and crashed his lips onto mine. I finally let the sounds of my moans echo throughout the bathroom. I lifted my legs onto the sink counter and spread them ready to take him entirely.

He lifted his hands so that he could force his fingers into me again but stopped when I directed his hand onto the bulge in his trousers. He cocked an eyebrow at me and as he kissed my neck whispering, "are you sure you can handle me? If you're reacting this well to my fingers I think my dick would just destroy you."

"Mnnnm," I moaned into the crook of his neck as I imagined the feeling of him entering me. "Just do it," I whimpered.

He chuckled slightly as he unbuckled his belt with a whip. Fuck, the way he did it so slowly did nothing to quell the butterflies in my lower half. He grabbed onto my wrists and tightened his belt around them so that my wrists were completely bonded.

He lifted my arms above my head against the bathroom wall and took out his throbbing dick. He began stroking it up and down as he moved to rub it against my opening. With one hand he held my bonded hands against the wall and with the other he rammed right into my aching pussy. With absolutely no warning, I struggled to adjust to his massive size. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. It was hard to distinguish the two.

The friction of his large dick rubbed against the wet walls of my pussy, in-out, in-out, in-out. Ungodly noises were leaving my mouth as my I surrendered myself completely to him. He kept pounding into me and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I struggled against the bonding of my wrists.

"Shut your fucking mouth slut," Draco grunted, forcing two fingers down my throat. The sudden length in my mouth made me gag and my eyes rolled back into my head. I could feel my lower area clench around his length as I was reaching my climax. I tried to tell him to slow down but his fingers stopped any noises from coming out. Instead, he only pounded into me harder.

He dragged his mouth from my mouth, down my neck and onto my chest. Letting his hand go of my bonded wrists, he used it to rip open my button-up school shirt. Placing his hand back onto my wrists, he dug his tongue around my cleave as he started leaving trails of kisses on the skin around my bra. I felt him everywhere, every part of my body was begging for more of him.

I didn't know it was possible to crave a person so much.

Finally the rush I had been waiting for filled every sense in my body, eating me up from the inside out. I came with a final moaning scream as did Draco, his fluids flooding my pussy. He kept pushing his dick into me to help me ride out my high. Both our heads were resting on each other as we breathed out together.

As he took his dick out of me, the rush of cool air entering me felt cool against my heat. I could feel my wetness trickle down my thighs and I was sucking in air as deeply as I could.

My legs began shaking at the absence of him inside of me and I stifled another moan at the memory of the last half an hour. He unbuckled the belt around my wrists and fixed himself as I did the same on top of the counter.

I still couldn't shake the feeling off and he caught me staring at his lips. He smirked as he leaned in and sucked on my bottom lip. I went to cup his face but he pulled away too quickly. I almost protested until I saw him lift the finger he fucked me with, in potions class, and sucked it from the bottom to the tip.

He rested his hands on my shaking legs and leaned in closer so that he could bite my earlobe whispering, "I'll see you on the quidditch pitch."

He smirked one final time before turning away leaving me alone in the bathroom.

That mother-fucker. He knew I was going to go against him later today during quidditch trials for the seeker position and he's left me fucking quaking. I tried to move off the counter but I stumbled as my legs struggled to keep me up. Fuck it hurt like a BITCH.

I touched myself down there and when I lifted my fingers back up I noticed the blood smeared on them. No fucking way, I knew he was big but I never fucking expected ten-inch-big.

I quickly tried cleaning myself with some tap water until I heard the slow opening of a bathroom stall. I turned around quickly and watched as that same blonde Ravenclaw from the carriage walked out.

"Ummm hi?" She whispered shyly, really unsure of what to do with herself.

Fuck.


	10. L, a Box and a Cross

"Sorry for not saying anything, I didn't want to interrupt..."

I rested my head in my hands and quickly splashed some water on my face from the bathroom sink. "It's whatever Luna, sorry you had to hear all of that," I replied rather sheepishly.

Her eyes scanned my ripped school shirt, my wobbling legs, and the obvious state of mess Draco had left me in. "Do you need help getting to class?"

"Um no I'll be okay-" I hissed, wincing at the pain as I started heading towards the door. After about two steps I paused, needing a break from the stinging between my legs. I rebuttoned my shirt and tried to straighten the creases in my school skirt. When I went to take another step, my left leg buckled from under me and I rushed to hold onto the bathroom sink.

Luna hurried to help stabilise my centre of gravity with one hand holding onto my lower back as she said, "I know a potion that'll take the pain away after rough sex," she said casually, "I can make you some and give it to you as soon as school is over?"

I paused and looked her dead in the eyes, absolutely bewildered. She simply giggled with innocent eyes as she defended, "What do you think I get up to when I'm not searching for Nargles?"

"Luna!" I laughed in disbelief, swatting her shoulder slightly as we both fell into a fit of laughter. Never in 100 years did I expect something like that to come out of her mouth.

I guess you never really know some people... I wonder who?

After agreeing to meet up after school, I started limping to Potion's class. I'd been gone for almost 45 minutes and I knew Snape would never let me hear the end of it. I decided I'd probably blame it on starting my period if he started berating me for my absence.

When I finally opened the door to class I saw the rest of the students get up and start packing up their school supplies. Luckily everyone was too in a rush to get out of the class than to bother paying me any attention, so I slipped in as soundlessly as I could and started packing up also. I avoided looking at Malfoy who was smirking beside me the entire time.

"Took you a while to get back," he said quietly so that only I could hear.

"Don't flatter yourself," I fired back, "I'm still gonna destroy you on that field later today Malfoy."

"Not as much as I destroyed that pus-" He started before I slapped my hand over his obnoxious mouth.

"Save it," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. I quickly threw the rest of my stuff in my school satchel. Before I had the chance to slip quietly outside of class a loud gruelling voice called for me.

"Miss Sayre, not so fast."

I groaned and slowly turned around to face Professor Snape who was tapping the counter of the table that stood between us. As the rest of the students drained out of class, only I was left to face the beast.

"I will not bother asking what you and Mister Malfoy were up to outside of class today but do not repeat it again during school hours." He coughed, rather uncomfortably. I could feel the cheeks of my face grow pinker as I realised what he was implying.

"Professor you must be mistaken I-" I tried to defend myself before he interrupted.

"It does not matter what you did or did not do, I will not tolerate the abuse of excuses during classroom hours, do you understand."

"Yes professor," I grumbled. I was absolutely annoyed with the fact that I was the only one being scolded and that Draco was nowhere in sight, even though we both knew it took two to tango. I would've brought it up too if I knew it would've had any effect on the sexist prat in front of me, but lo and behold he would've simply brushed it aside.

"I do have some more news to impart to you before you run off to your next class Miss Sayre, the school governor will be paying Hogwarts a visit for the entirety of the school day tomorrow," he enunciated.

"What?" I asked, "my father is coming here? For what reason?"

"School inspection," He cautioned, "although I suspect there will be more to his visit. He will likely call for you, do not get up to any nonsense in the meantime. Understood?"  
"Understood," I said.

"Before you leave you have the rest of the weak to procure a sample of Veritaserum Potion - don't think you've gotten away with that."

I grumbled something else under my breath and took the potions book he had extended to me. After apologising once more I wobbled out of the classroom to head to my second class of the day; Divinations.

*********

"But it's only the second day of school," Orion whispered while Professor Trelawney was giving a class presentation, "there's no real reason why your father should be paying a visit to the school already."

"That's what I thought," I responded, just as confused, "I'm worried about it."

"Maybe it's got something to do with the Dark Lord? The Ministry's been worried sick about his rise to power and they probably want to have a quick check-up on Hogwarts." Seren rebuttaled.  
"I wish that was the case, but I doubt that's the sole reason. I think he's going to tell me something about Valera."

Orion nodded while Seren frowned. I turned my head to watch the drawings that Professor Trelawney was sketching on her green board. It depicted different visuals that one would find while reading divinations from a coffee cup and next to it she wrote their meanings.

Most of the professors and students at Hogwarts believed that Divination is a pointless and inaccurate class, and honestly, I agreed with them. The only reason why I was even taking the class was that Seren wanted to take it really badly, and also because I'd heard it was an easy pass.

"Ok everybody, lift up your partner's cups and begin your reading use these guides!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

I picked up Orion's cup and started eyeballing the brown gunk that lined the cup's walls. It was all one big mess, I didn't even know where to begin.

"Um I think I see a number", I said as I flipped my book to the correct page, "it looks like a four here and over here looks like a B?"

"4 and B... Interesting," Seren mumbled while reading the contents of the page I flipped to, "it says here that 4 represents jealousy or misfortune and B represents conflict... Whatever that means." Orion merely scratched the back of his neck as he tried to read my cup.

"Wait, I can't tell if that B is a B or a P though" I huffed, irritated at how difficult this was proving to be.

"Well I certainly hope it's not a P because P represents family expansion and pregnancy," Seren giggled.

My head swivelled so that I could catch Orion's reacting and laughed while saying, "Oooh, who're you getting pregnant Orion?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him jokingly, "You'd better start wearing condoms or you're gonna need that Fetus Deletus spell."

"Alright cut it out you two," a slightly pink Orion scoffed with a little smile, grabbing his cup from out of my hands. "You guys are getting way too much of a kick out of this."  
"Well go on then, read mine," I smiled, resting my crossed arms on the linen-covered table.

"Erm ok here we go," Orion said focused on the cup in front of him, "Ok Seren note this down I see an L, a box... and a cross?" He put the cup down and continued scratching his head. He looked over to the page that Seren had flipped the book to.

"Alright let's have a look, it says here that boxes represent secrets, and L represents, um, lies and a cross... represents sacrifices?" She looked up to me, her eyebrows furrowed together.  
I shuffled slightly in my seat but let out a forced laugh at her words, "this is only a joke of a class, no need to look so serious." Seren released the air she was holding and gave a small laugh too.

"Besides," I continued, "I bet all this is made up anyway-"

"What's made up?" Professor Trelawney asked as she walked on over to our table.

"Oh I hope you take no offence Professor, but I don't exactly believe in all of...this," I said, motioning to the cups filled with leftover coffee gunk.

"Do you mind?" She smiled, motioning to my cup in specific.

I looked over to my cup and then back up to Trelawney and gave a shrug, "sure".

Professor Trelawney picked up my cup and started examining its contents. She remained like that for about thirty seconds until her smile started dropping into a frown. The lights from the candles that decorated the room began to flicker rapidly and the noises of surrounding classmates were dying down.

Trelawney started muttering to herself as her eyes started rolling back into her head. The curtains of the window shut themselves and plunged the classroom into complete darkness with only the flickers of the candles giving us what little we could use to see with.

The cups on everyone's table began jumping and clattering and I screamed when Trelawney grabbed my arm. She breathed heavily, clenching onto my cup as if it were the sole thing keeping her alive.

"Estelle Sayre!" She bellowed into the room, her voice cracking with the force she was using, "a very dark path awaits you child, one that you will have to take alone unless you want to bring everyone you've ever loved down with you!"

I began panicking, trying to shake her firm grip off of me but she held on even tighter. Students were standing up out of fear and held onto each other. A female Hufflepuff tried waking Trelawney from her trance but she was pushed away by an unidentifiable force.

"Secrets and lies burden you and you will be surrounded by death," she shuddered with a low voice.

"LET GO!" I screamed, teary-eyed, forcing my arm out of her clutch breaking whatever trance Trelawney was in. I jumped from out of the seat I was sitting on and backed into the cupboard of spiritual artefacts that decorated the back walls. I watched Trelawney's eyes grow from a bright white to a mellow green, returning to their original colour.

I shook violently with fear as I watched her frizzy hair settle down once more and the room normalised itself. The candles began to still and the sunlight began seeping into the room once again. Everyone's eyes shot to where I was, as I stood frozen at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Oh goodness Estelle I'm so sorry-" Professor Trelawney tried to manage as she reached out to touch me, but I wasn't having any of it. I jumped away from her touch and rounded the table so that I could stay as far away from her as I could.

"E-excuse me," I gasped, as I grabbed the contents of my bag and rushed out of the classroom.

I ran as far as my wobbly legs could carry me, tripping slightly. Stupid, stupid class, it meant nothing, she was spouting some pure fucking shit. Why did I even take this class, I'm definitely going to drop out of it. My mind was rushing with thoughts and regrets. I was desperate to erase whatever happened in that room because even though I knew that it must've been a lie, something didn't sit well with me. My arms were trembling and I couldn't shake the ominous feeling from the pit of my stomach. My chest felt tight and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Wait, Estelle!" I heard Seren call out behind me, "are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, turning around and forcing on a smile, " I just have a headache I think I'm gonna skip next class and just stay in my dorm or something."

"Good idea," Seren comforted, backing towards divination class, "don't take what she said to heart ok? I'm sure it wasn't... anything important."

"Sure," I responded with a weak smile. Once Seren turned around, I started heading towards the Slytherin common rooms.

I was trying to go as fast as my wobbly legs could take me... the pain still hadn't passed even after it had been two hours since we last did the deed. After about ten minutes of walking through the twisting hallways and climbing down staircases, I found myself saying the Slytherin common room password and walked into the open space.

It was largely empty with only a couple of student either reading, chatting or catching up on homework during their free periods. I headed straight toward the dorm rooms, my body feeling heavier as I could practically hear my bed calling out for me.

My ears were ringing and my sight was blurring slightly. I lifted my hand to my chest as I could feel my heartbeat quickening. I just needed to get to my room.

I looked down at my feet as I forced them to step one in front of the other and things were going well until I ran into something hard.

"Following me now, are you Sayre?" I heard a gruff chuckle. I looked up to see a blur of messy blonde locks look down at me. Malfoy. His tied tie was rushed and he looked like a smirking mess, unlike what he usually looked like. He also smelt of daisies and sunshine? That's when I looked behind him to see a flock of messy brunette hair. Astoria Greengrass. She was a Slytherin in the year below us and her lipgloss sat messily on her lips.

Un-fucking-believable. This was so not the time for this.

"Fuck you," I mumbled under my breath as I pushed past Draco and forced myself to walk right through Astoria, heading towards my dorm.

"Watch it you bitch! You stepped on my new, expensive shoes!" A shrill girl's voice cried from behind me, "Wait, Draco where are you going? We weren't finished!"

This alerted my senses and I hurried a little faster to the end of the hallway to reach my door. I turned to where my door was at the end of the hallway and pulled out my key from my pocket. I fumbled with the keys and the keyrings I had attached to it.

As I went to insert it a hand pressed onto the door trapping me in between two arms. I turned around angrily and roughly pushed his chest, although he didn't budge in the slightest.

"Something's wrong with you, what happened?" Draco said to me, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes searching every bit of my face to look for any sign of physical harm.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy, don't act like you give two shits," I almost shouted back, but railed in my voice knowing that Astoria was likely still there somewhere at the end of the long hall.

My body was still shaking with the panic I had experienced in Trelawney's classroom and my legs almost buckled after I had been standing on them for too long. I was still confused and scared about the words that had left Trelawney's mouth.

What did she mean that I'd be surrounded by death?

"Snap out of it Sayre," Draco snapped, shaking my shoulders slightly. But I couldn't hear him at this point, my breathing had quickened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel hot flushes reach my cheeks and my trembling hands grabbed onto his shirt as I struggled to stay awake. My mouth felt dry even though I tried so hard to simply swallow.

I just needed to get to my dorm.

I began slowly sinking to my knees as I could feel the world around me quickly spinning. I could see Draco's mouth moving but nothing was registering. Soon after I felt him grabbing the keys in my hands, and then the door behind me opening. My head slumped onto his chest as I felt his arms lift me up and press me to him.

I was trembling on the bed Draco had placed me on. I could tell he was worried as he watched me tremble with wide eyes but I couldn't say anything to him. My whole body proved immobile and I felt constricted within the bars of my own mind. I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks and I cursed myself for being so vulnerable in front of him.

I heard him pace the room, hands brushing through his hair. I could make out the faint movements of him scouring my desk for something until he finally pulled out parchment paper that I had tucked into the second cabinet under my desk. He rushed to grab my quill and scribbled something down. He rushed to the window and once he was done with whatever he was doing, closed the window and approached me.

He sat next to me on the bed so that he could hold my shakey self in his arms. I tried to slow my breathing but every time I thought of Trelawney's words, mental images of my childhood started appearing.

Snippets of screaming matches between my sister and me, that I had no recollection of, started resurfacing. Mental images of a heavy snow blizzard and emerald ring started popping up. I started gripping my head as more images of my screaming father appeared and I was reminded of all the bruises that covered my younger body. There were so many gaps in my memories, memories that I couldn't for the life of me remember.

That's when I realised that all of these were real. These were things that happened to me. Someone had been tampering with my memories. It seemed like this had been happening for years.  
After I finally took control of my breathing I tucked my head into the crook of Draco's neck and I could feel his hold on me tighten. 

I cried out in pain as the burning in my head refused to subside. My streaking tears wet Draco's collar but he didn't complain, instead he sat holding me the entire time. The panic attack tired me and I could feel myself drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Draco's thumb rubbed the area under my eyes to dry the tears that had finally stopped spilling and pulled my hair out of my face. He leaned back into the oak headboard of my bed and pulled me with him slightly so that my sleeping body could lay comfortably with him. He rested my head on his chest as he carefully ran his hands through my hair while he waited for me to wake up again.

"It's ok, I'm here," were the last whispers of words I could hear before I completely shut down.


	11. Don't Let Go

I opened my eyes to Orion and Seren's worried faces. The bed around me was drenched in sweat although I noticed that I was in completely new clothing. I lifted myself up onto my elbows and look around the room in a daze.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my blurry eyes.

"It's around three O'clock, school just finished," explained Seren, "but we came as soon as we got the message you sent us from your owl."

"Owl? I didn't send you an owl," I said confused. I couldn't find my school robe or my school uniform that I definitely was wearing today when I searched around the room with my eyes. I looked down and found myself in my large comfy purple hoodie and black sweatpants. I didn't remember putting them on before I passed out?

"Ok well someone sent us an owl with a message telling us to hurry to your room as soon as we could get out of classes, but the teachers wouldn't let us skip." Seren mentioned, rubbing my back lightly, "You also missed lunch. We checked in on you between classes, but you were in a really deep sleep and we didn't want to disturb you."

"Did you see anyone else here?" I asked them both.

"No but I think someone had been here because I saw a book laying next to you as if someone was here reading it, but it's not here anymore," Orion chimed in.

For some reason, I couldn't remember who had been here for the life of me. Whoever it was had definitely changed me out of my clothes though. I could feel my cheeks pinken slightly at the thought of someone seeing me in my underwear. Maybe Luna had come to give me her potion and left before I could thank her?

I quickly scanned the room but I couldn't spot any weird looking bottles anywhere either. I could sense Orion fidgeting so I looked up at him with an inquisitive look.

"Alright, you know how much I love you Estelle and I know I should really stay here to look after you but I really need to get going to the Quidditch trials," Orion said. I hadn't even realised he was in his complete keeper uniform.

I jumped out of my bed with a start, "shit I completely forgot that was happening today!" I started rummaging my suitcases for my quidditch uniform, despite Seren's protests about me getting up too quickly after suffering an attack.

"Listen, Seren," I assured her, "I'll be fine, I even feel better already." I finally grabbed the last of my uniform and followed Orion out the door.

Game on, I whispered to myself.

******

Luckily the area between my legs had... settled naturally... but I was already struggling to get to the quidditch pitch. I eventually gave in and let Orion carry me piggy-back style to the quidditch pitch tents.

Once we reached the dark green Slytherin tents, I ducked into the ladies quarter of the changing rooms before anyone else could notice me. From when I had sneaked a peek from over Orion's shoulders, I had noticed at least thirty students show up to trials for a 7-player-a-side sport.

There had been at least 12 girls trying out, but from the emptiness of the tents, it seemed like they had finished getting dressed a while ago.

I limped to one of the benches and laid out my quidditch gear, so I could make sure I would put on every layer of safety protection in the correct order. When I bent my knees to pick them up off the floor, I felt stinging dominate my lower half.

For fucks sake when is this going to stop?!

"Ow ow ow ow ow," I would groan every time I had to pull my legs out of the boots I was wearing until I gave up and stopped to take a quick break. I got up to force myself through the pain again until I heard a knocking on the pole at the entrance of my section of the tent.

"Estelle? It's me Orion can I come in?"

"No! I'm still getting changed!" I responded quickly, panicked that he was going to barge in like he always did.

I heard a large sigh from outside the flimsy tent, "I know, that's why I'm here. You sound like you're fighting a bear in there. Let me help you before everyone else overhears how badly you're struggling."

Ah shit. I forgot the tent was only really made out of green sheets, so of course, people could've overheard me...

"Um sure, but you have to close your eyes!" I called out to him before he had the chance to welcome himself in.

A loud scoff left his mouth, "Estelle I've known you since we were like two years old."

"Well we're not two anymore you big oaf," I laughed.

"Touche."

I saw Orion's form quickly run into his side of the tent, grab something, then return to my tent. He entered the makeshift tent door with his school tie wrapped around his eyes so that he definitely could not see. I giggled at his childishness, but honestly, I guess it worked.

"Alright, where are you?" He chuckled, sticking his hands out and stomping around trying to feel for me. I giggled at him again and reached over to grab his arm. I then pulled him to where I claimed my part of the changing room and set to work organizing my quidditch gear.

I then stood and just looked at him, unsure of what to do next. An air of awkwardness began to settle and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, is this the part where I ask you to unbutton your trousers?" Orion grinned, cheekily.

"I'm wearing sweatpants idiot, and I can do that bit myself!" If it wasn't for the tie wrapped around his face, he would've laughed at the shade of tomato I knew my face was growing to resemble.

I was struggling to pull my sweatpants down without completely sitting down on the bench for support and was hissing as every movement proved it more difficult to bend.

"Just let me do it," Orion mumbled, waving his arms as he was trying to feel for where I was.

Once he had me by the shoulders, he trailed his hands down every curve of my body until he felt the material of my sweatpants. He paused slightly and looked up like he was asking for my permission. Like an idiot, I nodded until I realised he couldn't see me. After I told him to go for it, he began pulling them down.

He wrapped his fingers around the elastic of the sweatpants and stretched them so that he could pull it down the curves of my hips. He then gently held my leg and supported me as he lifted my foot to get out of the sweatpant leg.

The entire time I felt the need to squeal, whether out of awkwardness or arousal I didn't fully know.

Do not make this intimate, do not make this intimate, do not make this intimate - was all that was running through my head as he was helping me out of my clothes.

I'd suck in a breath every time his hands would make direct contact with my skin, but luckily Orion would take that as a sign of him hurting me... and not for any other reason.

"Merlin, Estelle, what did you run into for you to almost paralyze your legs like an absolute git." He said, after successfully pulling on my quidditch slacks

'Ran' into something 'pretty big', was what I wanted to really say, but all I could manage was an "uh, fell down the stairs." To which Orion only shook his head with a chuckle, saying something along the lines of, "you really are a clutz."

As he moved onto my shirt, for some reason the words "I can take over from here" just didn't want to leave my mouth. I watched as he, without complaint, held me firmly by the waist with one hand and pulled my shirt off with the other in one swoop. Rather expertly...

I blushed and mentally scolded myself for seeing my childhood friend in any way but what he really was - my best friend.

He struggled to find my quidditch top so while I tried to grab it from the bench behind me, I reached a little too far and accidentally slipped. But I didn't manage to fall as Orion quickly grasped my entire exposed back and pulled me up again. His hands remained on the skin of my back until he realised where his hands were and went back to quickly dressing me.

With the final buttoning of my quidditch robe, we both let out a huge sigh. Although, I had the spontaneous urge to take his tie off myself. I got on my tip-toes, lifted my hand and cupped his jaw in it while I used the other hand to gently pull his tie off. I could feel the tenseness of his jawline as he stood there confused, his eyes watching me intently as the tie slithered off his face.

In this position, our faces were really close to each other. I hadn't realised that our faces were unconsciously inching closer and that he had lifted an arm to hold me by the waist. I found my hand resting on his forearm, but when I watched his gaze flutter to my lips something inside of me snapped and I pulled away with an awkward cough.

"We should, um, go" he coughed, rubbing his nose slightly with his fist.

"Y-yeah, right let's go before we get in trouble for being late."

The both of us ran out of the tent a deep shade of rosy pink to a crowd of Slytherin quidditch players who all paused their conversations to watch us leave the tent... together.

Did this look good? No. No, it absolutely did not.

As everyone went back to continuing their conversations I could feel a heavy set of eyes drill into my turned back. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Oh, there you are!" A polite little voice called out. Luna appeared onto the quidditch pitch with a little potion bottle in one hand. She skipped to where I was, stopping to touch the grass, and finally handed it over to me.

"That'll help make the pain go away and also will, you know, deletus thy fetus." Luna joked, before skipping away again. I called out thanks before I unscrewed the tight cork in the head of the bottle

"What's that for?" Questioned Orion, who eyed both the skipping Luna and the bottle.

Eager to relieve the discomfort I was feeling I took the triangular blue bottle and said, "for the pain from the, uh, stairs," and gulped it's entire contents down.

"I didn't know my name had changed to stairs," a voice sounded from behind my right shoulder.

I almost choked on the potion's sour liquid.

"What is he talking about, Estelle?" Orion growled, straightening himself more so that he could look down at Malfoy.

"Alright big guy, enough of that," I quickly said, pulling Orion away from Draco and giving Draco a death stare. "He didn't mean anything by it don't listen to him. You never used to care what came out of his mouth anyway." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well yeah until he started finding more reasons to be around you," he mumbled to himself, but I couldn't pick up on the words.

I could already feel the contents of the bottle kicking in and I started doing jumping jacks just for the hell of it. Salazar, did I miss being able to move my limbs properly again.

"ALRIGHT TEAM!" shouted Madam Hooch, the coach of the quidditch team, "We're going to split in half and then half again to play two different matches. Organise yourselves by positions and I will be assigning teams!"

I shuffled over to the area where all the seekers were trying out. There were four in total... including me and Draco.

"You can't be serious," Draco scoffed as he watched me approach him.

"We both know I'm a better flyer Malfoy," I shot back, "So good, in fact, that my father didn't have to buy my way into the team during our first year."

I smirked as he mumbled something under his breath. Glad that got him to shut his fat gob.

"Estelle Sayre?" Madam Hooch called out to the masses of students.

"Over here, Madam!" I said, waving my hand so she could easily spot me.

"Perfect, you have been assigned to team red bib." She said, handing me a musty smelling red bib. Merlin, did they ever wash these?

I walked over to the area of the pitch assigned to the red bibs and waited for the rest of the team to start getting picked out. When I heard that Orion was playing keeper for my team I jumped on his approaching figure.

"Fuck yes we are SO winning this match," I screamed, absolutely delighted, "we've got the best keeper of the lot."

"And we've got the best seeker," he winked, placing my feet back onto the ground.

My grin got even wider as I noticed Draco's name being called to play seeker of the green bib team - the team we were going up against first.

We made eye contact as he grabbed his bib. He raised both his eyebrows in a quick swift motion as if he were challenging me.

Alright, bring it on Malfoy.

*******

Both of our teams were now facing each other, green bibs versus red bibs. We were dangling on our broomsticks hundreds of feet above the ground as we waited for Madam Hooch to release the quaffles. Orion was by the three rings as the keeper, the chasers and the beaters were set in a triangular formation, while I was off to one side - eyeing the box that Madam Hooch was about to open.

"Goodluck red team, you're gonna need it!" I heard some random, obnoxious Syltherin shout out from across the pitch and I only rolled my eyes back. We'll really see who needs the luck.

As soon as Hooch opened the box the quidditch balls came flying from their resting spots, thus beginning the game. Immediately the chasers went to work, flying to capture the quaffle while the beaters prepared to beat the shit out of the bludgers.

I gave one last small salute to Orion before I started my search for the golden snitch. All I had to do was find the blasted little thing and capture it before Malfoy did. Then it's practically a guaranteed win for my team. Should be easy enough.

I tightened my hold on my broom as I willed myself to fly higher so that I could easily overlook the stadium. Soon I was joined by Draco.

"So are you gonna tell me what you and airhead were doing in that tent earlier or not?" he asked, sneering at Orion from the distance we were at.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased, not revealing anything. I faked a guilty look and averted my eyes so that he wouldn't see the large smile spreading across my face. This'll be payback for Astoria.

"All I'll say is he'll give you a run for your money Malfoy." I continued, loving the attention he was giving me. I planned on distracting him while I kept an eye out for the snitch. In the corner of my eyes I could see his face hardening. I could tell I was bruising that little ego of his.

I was getting a slight kick out of it so I wanted to see how far I could push his buttons: "Let's put it this way... if I ever need 'help' getting rid of some steam, you won't be the person I'll go to first."

These last words definitely snapped something in him since I could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears. He swivelled on his broom and headed directly towards me and my broom.

"Draco!" I screamed, as he knocked me off my broom and I began tumbling towards the ground. I screamed the entire way down until my arm was nearly yanked off by the way Draco grasped onto my hand.

The only thing stopping me from pummeling to my death was his strong grip on me. I hung there, dangling thousands of feet above the ground. We had travelled too high into the sky for anyone on the ground to notice what was happening all the way above the clouds.

"That was an illegal move Draco!" I screamed at him as I tried desperately to hold onto the rest of his broomstick with my other hand, but didn't have the strength nor the energy to do so. My hold on Draco's hand was slipping in itself; the only reason why I hadn't fallen yet was because of his strong hold on me.

"I'm not some second choice, Sayre," He growled down at me, as he began teasing his grip on me. I could feel myself loosen from his hold and panic began settling into my bones.

"For fuck sake Draco, you're going to let me fall to my death because you're fucking insecure?!" I shouted in disbelief. If I hadn't known better I would've thought -it- was rather small. For someone with his *cough* stature, I would've never thought I'd cut through his big ego so quickly.

"My dorm tonight." He demanded, letting me slip even further on purpose.

"W-what?" I stumbled, pulling my other hand so that it grasped the wrist of his single hand holding me. He was only holding me by four fingers at this point. Although I was surprised by how strong he was, I wasn't about to marvel at his strength while in a life or death situation.

"You clearly haven't learnt your lesson yet," He said, clearly pissed off, "I'll make sure not a single potion will help you after I fuck you senseless tonight."

I hung there, eyes wide open with my jaw dropped. I struggled to form words to respond with.

"Say yes, Sayre," He said, as his eyes trailed to my lips, "don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes," I breathed before I could even think about.

"Good girl," He smirked.

Then just like that, he let go of me.


	12. Madam Cooch

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as Draco's finger's let go of mine.

I was now free-falling, watching as the ground below me grew closer and closer. I thought about accio'ing my broom, but it would've already fallen on the ground and broken in half by now.

Fuck fuck fuck, that fucking dickhead.

As my body dropped closer to the ground, the stadium was now in clear sight. I could make out the faint figures of flying students catching and dodging quidditch balls. This was not good.

"Estelle," I heard a ringing in my ears. The pain in my head shot up tenfold and I rushed to clamp my ears to make the pain stop, although to no avail. I looked around confused, but there was no one close enough to speak as loudly as this voice spoke in my head.

"Where is the ring, Estelle?" The voice of a man slithered in my head, and I could feel a hold on my neck tightening. "Tell me where the ring is."

"W-what ring?" I shouted out, not knowing who's voice I was talking to. The pain was now seeping into every part of my body. My fingers were twitching and my legs were shaking.

"The ring you fool, WHERE IS THE RING?" The voice grew louder, vibrating my entire body. The tightening on my neck grew stronger, and I began struggling to breathe.

I was plummeting headfirst to the ground that only grew closer as the seconds ticked. My body was writhing in the air as I tried to fight off this invisible force.

"I-I don't know what ring, p-please," I begged, grasping my own neck as if I could take away the pressure on it. It felt like two hands wrapped around the thin skin on my neck and I could feel a burning sensation rise up my throat.

"ESTELLE!" I heard a faint scream that sounded like Orion, who was flying near the hoops on one end of the stadium.

I fought back the clawing on my neck and turned slightly to catch a glimpse of him. I saw his small figure grow as he ditched the match to fly after me. With one hand on my throat, I lifted the other in his direction so that he could grab it. I had about twenty seconds left before I'd make contact with the ground.

But before I could even notice it, a bludger came out of nowhere and hit me in the head at full speed.

I blacked out.

*****

I opened my eyes and panicked until I realised I wasn't flying through the air anymore. I was in Orion's arms, in the middle of a gathering crowd.

"W-what?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes but immediately felt dizzy when I did.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh deary me," Madam Hooch squeaked as she ran up to me and Orion, holding my broken broom in her hands. "What is the meaning of this, Estelle?"

I looked around, but Draco was nowhere to be found. I wanted to watch that idiot get in trouble but I knew whatever trouble he'd get into, Lucius would just pay the school off like he usually did.

No, I'll be the one to teach him a real lesson.

"It was my fault, I fell off my broom." I sighed, feeling my neck and realising the pain had disappeared.

"That doesn't explain how the broom got here minutes before you did, Estelle," Orion confronted, holding me close to him. "If it was fucking Draco just say the word and I'll make sure that little shit regrets the day he was born."

"Language Mister Snyde!" Madam Hooch screeched as she swatted him and helped me drop down from his hold.

My feet touch the ground with a thump and the little grass on the pitch waved against the wind, almost like it was welcoming me back. I don't think I've ever loved the feeling and security of the ground more than I did then.

"I think you've had more than enough for today, Estelle, let Orion escort you back to your dorm. Visit the infirmary if you feel like you need it-" Madam Hooch started until she was interrupted by loud cheering from the green team.

I looked up to see Malfoy flying lower to us, snitch in his raised hand as he shook it with the biggest smirk on his face.

"150 points to green bibs," Madam Hooch sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she was ready to leave there and then.

Furious was an understatement for how I was feeling. The little ferret had rather let me fall to my death than lose the snitch to me. When he made eye contact with me directly he walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he said, "why the long face, Sayre?"

"You let me fall, you idiot!" I shot back, pushing him away from me.

"I'm not an idiot, I knew your little knight in shining armour over there would save you." He said, motioning his head to Orion.

"What if he hadn't!" I cried out, shocked by the level of confidence he had in himself. But he only shrugged and walked away to the crowd of green bibs who had lifted him up in the air as they all cheered him on.

"Come on, let's go," Orion huffed, holding me by the arm and dragging me away from the sneers on their faces.

We'd lost the match and it was likely I had lost the position to Draco too. If anything, maybe Madam Hooch would take pity on me and give me my last year's old position of chaser. I wasn't going to let Draco kick me off the entire team, and if he thought he did, he'd have a whole new thing coming for him.

*****

"Orion?" I asked, looking up at him as we climbed over the hill to head towards the castle, "you didn't hear anything weird did you.... when you caught me?"

"What do you mean?" He responded, huffing as he dragged half of the quidditch equipment per request of Madam Hooch, across the hill.

"You didn't hear a man's voice?"

He paused his hauling of the equipment and turned to look me in the face. "I didn't know if I should've told you this earlier or not but..."

"But what?" I said, worried.

"When I caught you, you were saying things that I couldn't understand."

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know, hissing? It sounded similar to when Harry Potter and Draco were duelling our first year when he got that snake to attack Draco."

Now it was my turn to pause.

"Are you saying I was speaking in parseltongue?" I asked, completely shocked. I didn't even know I had the ability to do that.

Orion nodded awkwardly and carried on walking ahead of me. Once I snapped out of it I hurried until I was by his side again.

This wasn't good, especially with the handful of people who could even speak parseltongue. A bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I think I already knew who was trying to get a hold of me earlier, and I didn't like it one bit.

Whilst in my thoughts, I heard a woot woot caw from a little creature above my head. I looked up to see a snowy white owl circling the sky above my head and drop an envelope that he was carrying straight into my hands.

"That's Dumbledore's owl," Orion noticed, as he looked over at the envelope in my hands curiously. "What do you think it says?"

"Only one way to find out," I replied as I unscrolled the envelope and stretched it open to reveal Dumbledore's handwriting:

-

My Dearest Pupil,

Please make your way to my office immediately. We have much to discuss regarding the occurrences that I believe you had experienced not too long ago. Make haste.

Professor Dumbledore.

-

"H-how did he know?" I stuttered, unable to believe the writing on the piece of paper.

With Orion reading Dumbledore's words over my head, he responded, "I guess nothing gets past Professor Dumbledore. You run ahead, I still need to take this to the equipment shack before Madam Cooch yells at me."

I looked at him with wide eyes and started laughing. Tears began forming in my eyes as I doubled over unable to control myself.

"What?" Orion asked innocently.

"D-did you just c-call our quidditch coach Madam C-Cooch!?" I screamed out in laughter, holding my belly.

"I don't get why you're laughing so much, what's so funny?" He said, annoyed.

"Her name is Madam HOOCH, not Cooch you absolute git!" I laughed, wiping the tears from my face. But when I looked at Orion's red face it only brought me back into a laughing spiral.

"You're joking, please tell me you're joking," he begged, his face growing redder by the second, "I've been calling her Madam Cooch for YEARS!"

I let out an accidental snort before he whacked me across the shoulder and stomped off with the equipment towards the equipment shack.

"Oh, and before I forget," I called out, wiping the last of my tears off my face, "thank you for saving me earlier, I really do owe you one." I ran up to him and hugged him from behind before I let go and ran off towards the castle.

"Anything for you," he replied under his breath with a sad smile, before turning around and heading towards the equipment tent.

******

After changing out of my quidditch uniform and having a quick rinse off in the shower, I headed out of my dorm to finally get to Dumbledore's office. I'd made him wait long enough, so I needed to get there soon.

I ran out of the Slytherin common room, throwing on my Slytherin robe so that I would at least look presentable in front of the school's headmaster. Before I could get very far, however, I ran right into Snape.

"Oof, sorry Professor," I said, rubbing where my head collided into his chest.

"You are headed to Dumbledore's office, am I correct in assuming so?" He droned on, crossing his arms, to which I nodded back.

"I am heading the same way, I will join you," he said, turning around and walking off towards the stairs leading out of the dungeons.

It was obvious that he hadn't intended to go to Dumbledore's office since he had been heading in the direction of the dungeons before he saw me, but it wasn't like I could've mentioned that to him. I could sense something was off; better if I just went along with it so he could tell me himself later.

The majority of our walk together was silent and, at least on my half, very uncomfortable. I hadn't realised how fast of a walker he was. I tried stifling a laugh as I noticed the way he walked was rather peculiar. He walked in a way that allowed his long cape to flutter from left to right and back again. It was almost like the hallways were his personal catwalk.

For the whole journey to Dumbledore's office, which was floors away from the dungeons, Snape hadn't broken his speed or stride at all; by the time we reached the griffin statue I was sweating tub fulls.

While I was trying to catch up he abruptly turned around and I rammed right into him once more. Bloody hell, that would make it the second time today.

"If he asks," Snape almost whispered as he eyed the hallways for any students, "don't tell him anything about what you know who asked of you." I widened my eyes at him. How did he know?

When Snape uttered the password to Dumbledore's office, we both walked the stairs that the griffin revealed.

"Ahh, Miss Sayre, good to properly meet you." Professor Dumbledore boasted, rounding the area around his desk to shake my hand.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," I said, quickly eyeing Snape who followed in behind me.

"Ah Severus, I see you have arrived also. Perfect, just perfect. Well take a seat, Estelle, we have much to discuss."

"So I've heard," I responded, settling into the chair he pointed across his desk, "what did we need to talk about Professor?"

Dumbledore quickly gave a look to Snape before saying, "I need you to tell me everything Voldemort said to you during your quidditch match."

I choked on the air as I was breathing in. So it really was the Dark Lord?

I quickly glanced at Snape, remembering what he told me, and said, "he asked for something, Professor."

"What did he ask for?"

I hesitated a little before saying, "He never told me what he wanted specifically."

"Hmph," Dumbledore said, leaning back into his chair while stroking his long beard. "Now do be careful to tell me the whole Estelle."

"I am Sir." I lied, easily.

"Very well," He paused while looking between me and Snape, "if that is all you are willing to part with, I guess there is nothing more for me to say. Unfortunately, this meeting will be shorter than I first thought." He said, gradually getting up from his seat on the chair across the table from me.

"Wait Professor, I have a question." I jumped in before he could excuse me from his office, "my friend Orion told me I was communicating back in parseltongue. But I never knew I could speak it? Why can I speak it now and what does the Dark Lord want with me?"

Dumbledore sat back down, stroking his beard as he pondered over my questions carefully.

"I wish I could understand his motives too, child. My thoughts are that it is possible that he wants something that only you know the location of," he started, "and it is likely that Professor Trelawney's prophecy is what triggered your ability to speak parseltongue.

After your divinations class, I was alerted by Professor Trelawney of the visions she saw for your future, so I had planned on asking for you much earlier. Although after some thought, I decided it would be best to wait to see whether or not this newfound skill of yours would present itself. And I was correct in assuming so.

Lord Voldemort made his move first and communicated with you despite knowing that our protective forcefield around the school would be triggered, alerting us to his presence whether that be physically or mentally.

He knew the risks, yet whatever he asked you for was important enough to risk exposure. That is why it is important to guard lock whatever it is he asked you for, Estelle." He finished while tapping his fingers on his chin.

I was baffled by everything he was telling me, it was too much to comprehend too soon.

"Let the girl breathe Albus, this is new for her," Snape said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "excuse yourself Miss Sayre, Professor Dumbledore and I need to speak without your presence."

"Of course," I responded, getting up and tucking my chair under the desk. I gave one final look to Professor Dumbledore and gave a quick smile before rushing out of the room.

I ran up the stairs, exited the griffin entrance and immediately stuck my head out of the balcony overlooking the courtyard for some fresh air which was located not too far away from the headmaster's office.

So Lord Voldemort is looking for this ring too? It's got to be the same one that Lucius wanted. Maybe Lucius wanted to be the one to retrieve it for him? I bet the location of the ring was one of the memories stolen from me too.

This went a lot deeper than I had initially thought...

******

I finally made it back to my dorm before remembering what Draco had told me to do before he let me go...

"mY dOrM" he had said. What a looney for actually thinking I'd want to let him fuck me after sending me to my death.

Of course, I hadn't planned on actually going through with it when I first said yes, but now that the circumstances had changed, so had the ideas running through my head. I stood by the balcony as I let the gears whirl and click into place.

Yes. Perhaps I'd play a little game with him.

After sprinting back to my dorm, I dug into the back of one of my suitcases and pulled out a lacey black lingerie set that I had saved for a rainy day. If you know what I mean.

I stripped down to nothing, having made sure the door to my dorm was locked and tried the new set on.

The lace of the bra wrapped around my breasts perfectly, accentuating my cleavage. The thong was high waisted which made my waist look thinner and my hips curvier.

The set also came with a stringy leg garter that wrapped around my waist and attached itself to fabric wrapped around my thighs.

I walked in front of my body-length mirror and twisted and turned to see my body from every angle he would. Fuck, I looked hot. There was no way he'd be able to resist this, even if he tried to.

I put on a rather boring and plain t-shirt dress on top so that when I ripped it off, as I planned to, I'd get that boy to lose all of his self-control. And THEN, I'd get my sweet revenge.

I put on some slippers and let my raven hair fall loose from my ponytail like a waterfall, draping all over my shoulders. After I cleaned my side of the room, I sat and waited until after curfew.


	13. Blue Balls

It was about 10 O'clock when Seren finally entered our dorm room after her library study date with Luna. As I waited for the time to past so that I could get to work on my revenge plan, I had written at least two essays and even did some cleaning to pass the time. I had considered getting started on Snape's potions assignment until I decided that I'd procrastinate a little longer and do it tomorrow. Besides, I had the entire week to finish it.

After spending some time together playing wizards chess, Seren had finally checked out for the night and fell asleep in her bed. There was only half an hour left until it hit 12 O'clock, so I picked up a random book and read it as I waited for Seren to fully fall asleep.

After I could hear the unmistakable sounds of her snoring, I lifted my sheets as quietly as I could manage and slipped outside of our door. I used my wand to make me temporarily invisible so that I could sneak past the nosey portraits that were hung in the hallways during the night to make sure no one was leaving their rooms past curfew.

I managed to sneak towards the boy's wing with some luck. Thankfully I slipped past both the Head Boy and Head Girl of Slytherin, although it was a little tricky to do with not much light.

When I finally crept into the 6th year boy's dorm wing, I facepalmed myself.

Which fucking room was his?

I decided to walk past every door and listen through it to see if I could pick up on some voices. After about a couple minutes of doing this, and hearing a bit too much from some rooms, I noticed a sock hanging on the doorknob of the furthest door down the corridoor. I scoffed silently to myself as I approached it and picked up a little bracelet that was attached to it.

It read, "Property of Draco Malfoy" which was engraved on a little heart-shaped tag on the bracelet.

How thoughtful of the blonde toothpick.

I put the bracelet on and walked through the door.

When I crept through the door my eyes had to slightly adjust to the dim lighting of the room having just spent minutes in the darkness of the hallways. But when my eyes finally adjusted to the light - what I saw made it ten times harder to breathe.

Draco was lying on his bed shirtless and wrapped in a towel while reading a book. It was obvious he had just come from out of the shower as I could still see the droplets of water dropping from his blonde hair onto his chiselled abs.

Fuck his abs were like cheese graters, I could probably cut myself because of how defined they were.

The lights were dim as they came from the candles that flickered all over the room. A fire hazard - yes - but a vibe nonetheless. And surprisingly enough, the entire room was clean.

The other beds were made but completely empty - he'd probably kicked out Blaise and Theo since he expected that I'd be there. Part of me wished I'd left him hanging, but this plan was sooo much better.

He looked up from where I had walked through the door and smirked. He put down his book onto his night table and leaned back, beckoning me to come over with his finger.

"I knew you'd come over," He chuckled, looking as smug as ever.

I closed the door behind me and walked as slowly as I could to the end of his bed as I rolled my eyes at him. Ensuring that his eyes were on me, I started teasing him by pulling my t-shirt dress up high enough so that he could see the lace wrapping my thigh.

He whistled, eyebrow raised as he spread his legs under the towel slightly, accommodating his growing length.

"I got all dressed up for you," I teased, putting on a sultry voice while I pulled the other side of the baggy dress further up. I could see the tension in his jaw setting, which showed me that he was already getting sexually frustrated.

As easy as that I guess.

After letting him watch the lines of my curves through the fine material of my t-shirt dress, I finally pulled my entire shirt off slowly so that he could see everything work slowly. I let it drop on the floor beside me and held onto one of the bed's banners as I leaned in slightly.

"Fucking hell," Draco whispered under his breath, as his eyes hungrily roamed freely all over my body. He ran a hand through his wet hair and lifted himself up as he rounded the bed to where I was standing.

He stood inches away from me, our bodies practically touching. He lifted a hand and cupped my jaw before leaning in for a surprisingly gentle kiss. I let out a small moan as he gently placed his large hands around my waist.

I grabbed onto the back of his neck, as I slightly tugged at his hair.

"Fuck I want you so bad," he mumbled under his breath as he tipped my chin slightly higher so that his tongue could slip into my mouth.

Our tounges were dancing together as one of his hands grabbed my bum while the other gently grabbed a fistful of my long hair. I let out another soft groan as he tugged on my hair, working his mouth down my jaw and onto my neck.

He lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist and carried me to the bed where he dropped and let me fall onto the bed, my legs still wrapped around him.

His sheets were dark emerald-green coloured silk that felt smooth against my skin. He leaned over me so that he had one knee resting against my waist on the bed while his other leg stood firmly on the ground.

He lifted my middle slightly, and I arched my back allowing him access to the clip of my bra. While kissing me, he undid the clasp with only one hand while he pulled his mouth away from my lips. His fingers traced over my shoulders delicately as he tugged on my bra strap and watched as the straps fell down my shoulders.

I moved to pull it off completely and watched as his eyes ran over my body once more. "Fuck" he kept mouthing as he reached for my neck and pulled my head up off the bed sheets as he devoured my lips once more.

His hand moved to my breast as he palmed it and cupped it in his hands.

"You're so fucking perfect," he moaned into my lips. A flurry of butterflies raced to my belly as I marvelled at the way he was treating me. I had never seen, or expected to see, this soft version of him. I had prepared myself for rough sex, even drinking another one of Luna's potions in advance for this occasion.

I liked this. I liked it a lot. And I fucking hated that I liked it because he was going to fuck with my plans for revenge.

"Draco," I whispered, leading his hand lower down my body.

"Not yet," he breathed, "I want to take my time with you."

Fuck, I had not planned for this at all. Was he actually being... intimate? Emotional? Vulnerable?

I mentally screamed in my head. This was not good at all, if he kept this up I just knew my body would protest against not spending the night with him.

I moaned as I envisioned waking up next to him in the morning. Perhaps he'd cuddle me after sex and he'd give me his hoodie in the morning? I was so close to romanticising this version of Draco that had I let him get to my head any longer, I'm sure I would've spent the night there. And I was NOT there to do that.

His mouth left trails of kisses all over my body, trailing from my neck, down to my breasts, down to my lower belly. He picked my body up and gently moved me higher on the bed and onto the pillows. His kisses traveled even lower until he had his mouth on my inner thigh.

"Nnm, Draco" I moaned at his touch. I could feel his smile grow against the skin of my inner thigh. I lifted my head to see him bite the lace wrapping on my thigh and watched as he ripped it off me.

Fuck was that hot.

With both leg garters ripped to shreds and no longer on my legs, he bit into the skin on my inner thigh leaving a mark. Another moan escaped my lips as I gripped onto the bed sheets. He ripped my panties off with quick motions of his and threw them on the other side of his room with a flick of his hand.

"Hey! Those were new!" I giggled, high on his touch.

"I'll buy you new ones," his hoarse voice vibrated on my skin, "You're mine remember? I'll give you anything your little heart desires."

Now that I liked the sound of.

"Mmmhm," I mumbled in response, digging my head into the pillow as I finally felt his lips on my pussy. I arched my back and lifted my legs automatically when I felt him start flicking his tongue against my clit.

Groaning noises escaped my throat as I felt him move his strong hands to hold my waist firmly down onto the bed, not letting me move. I gasped, as his tongue flicked harder and quicker against my sweet spot.

"D-Draco," I gasped in between deep breaths. He alternated between licking my sweet spot and inserting his tongue into me, digging it further into me and out again in repeat. His hands dug into my hips, forcing me flat against the bed. No matter how hard my body tried to buck against his touch, his strong hold on me wouldn't let it happen.

I could feel myself burning up with pleasure, the sensation tingling all over my body. I was moaning his name under breath, telling him not to stop. I could feel the tension building in my lower half as Draco kept working on me.

"I-I'm going to come Draco," I moaned out loud, unable to control the level of my voice.

"Not yet," he breathed against my skin.

I groaned against him, struggling to control myself. I gripped onto the sheets so much that I was convinced I was going to begin ripping them. I was growing mad with pleasure as the overstimulation began to become unbearable.

"Draco!" I begged, knowing that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Cum for me Princess," he ordered.

I cried back with pleasure as I stopped fighting the pressure on my body and let myself cum into his mouth. My whole body vibrated as I rolled my eyes back into my head. My arms and legs were writhing with pleasure as Draco climbed on top of me and kissed me, letting me taste myself.

"You see how good you fucking taste?" He mouthed into my lips. His towel had probably dropped some time ago, as I could feel his large size resting against my hip.

"Fuck I just want you all to myself," He groaned into me, kissing every inch of my body, "Don't fucking let that guy touch you ever again Sayre."

"Who?" I asked, pulling his lips off of me to get a good look at him, "are you talking about Orion?"

"You belong to me and me only." He uttered, going in for another kiss.

"Since when?" I said, dodging his kiss. I got up on my elbows, pissed with this narrative he was writing for himself. This was getting out of hand, he didn't fucking own me.

He groaned as he realised I was growing serious and lifted himself off of me. He rolled over and lifted me up too so that I was now on top of him, straddling my legs around him.

My black hair draped over my shoulders so I swept them off to one side of my face, unintentionally turning the guy underneath me on. But I was already upset with him, the heat from my body had already left me in waves.

Perfect timing then, I thought, otherwise I really would've stayed the night.

He rubbed his hands around the side of my waist and my bum, as he tried to switch the topic of conversation to make me forget about what he just said.

"Baby?" I tested, putting on the softest voice I could muster. He looked at me suspiciously but grunted in response.

"What do you want me to do to you?" I grinned, leaning in to playfully bite his ear. I could feel his dick harden beneath me. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I whispered to him.

"Fuck yes," he said, holding my hips so that he could move me on top of his dick.

"Uh uh uh," I teased, "wait here for me, and don't touch yourself in the meantime."

I got up from straddling his perfect body and dug into his cupboard looking for a belt, or anything I could find to tie him up. I lifted an eyebrow when I saw a pair of handcuffs hidden underneath his robes. Alright then.

"Wanna play a little game?" I announced, turning around and swinging the metal handcuffs on my pinkie finger.

"There's no way you're using them on me. I'm not fucking submissive." He scoffed, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning onto them as his back rested on the pillows.

"Well today I'm gonna make you my bitch," I said, making my way to the bed and pouncing on him. I laughed while we tossed around on the bed, trying to chain each other with the hand cuffs.

He held onto my waist and forced me onto the sheets as he jumped on top of me, holding my hands above my head. As he held my wrists he felt the bracelet I was wearing and noticed it was the one he had left for me on the doorknob. He looked down at me with a little evil glint in his eyes.

As he leaned down, he kissed me on the lips, sucking my top and bottom lip in rotation. While he was distracted I silently wrapped the metal chain of the hand cuffs around a hole on the bed frame and quickly grabbed both his wrists, clipping them into the cuffs.

"I fucking got you now," I laughed, giving him one final kiss before I rolled the two of us over so that I was on top.

"Shit," he said, tugging at his wrists but to no avail. "I guess you did," he said, smirking up at me.

I got off of him and grabbed both his wand (not *that* wand you dirty fuck) and the key to the hand cuff's lock which sat on his bedside table.

I then moved to his walk-in closet after opening the sliding glass doors. I opened one of his closet's drawers that had the lock's key still inside and shoved the only means of Draco's escape into it. Locking the draw with its key, I placed the key where Draco couldn't reach.

From where I was, I could hear Draco tugging at the handcuffs, but the metal chain wouldn't budge.

Alright, let's get started.

I walked around the bed and leaned on one of the bedposts as I looked at him in his vulnerable position. He was completely exposed, with both wrists tied to the head board.

Fuck was this a sight.

"Don't fucking laugh Estelle, this was your idea," Draco rolled his eyes, as he moved to sit a little higher on the bed.

"Who said you could move? Come here," I said, tugging at his legs so that he could rest completely on his back.

I jumped over him and straddled him, making eye contact with him as I wrapped my hand around his dick and started pumping it up and down. He groaned but refused to break eye contact first. So I licked my hand and wrapped it around his cock once more, squeezing a little harder.

"Fuck," He breathed, rolling his eyes back into his head.

"What do you want Draco? Beg for it," I repeated, paying attention to his tip before rubbing my hand up and down his shaft quicker.

His erection was big and I could tell he was about to explode soon. He already grew big when he ate me out, so I knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I fucking hate this," he groaned in between pumps. Despite his words, I could tell I was having a much different effect on him.

"Alright," I shrugged stopping completely. I acted unphased as I popped my finger in my mouth, sucking it clean.

"Wait, fuck, no, why did you stop?" He asked, annoyed and frustrated. I could see feel him writhing underneath me. His body was begging for more.

"Say please and I'll carry on," I grinned, reaching over to play with a lock of his smooth hair. I grazed my lips against his in a teasing manner.

"Estelle I'm not fucking begging you-"

"Then I guess you've had your fun," I shrugged, grinning from ear to ear as I got off of him completely.

I ignored his protests while I pulled on my shirt dress and grabbed the key to the draw in his closet so that he couldn't reach it. I gave him one final kiss on the forehead before I laughed and opened the door to his dorm.

"Don't fucking leave me here like this Sayre!" He shouted, tugging the chain on his cuffs. His dick was throbbing, I could even see it twitching.

I knew this was a little evil - his friends would probably walk in and laugh, and he'd have to live with his blue balls for the entire night. But oh well, it was what he deserved.

"This is what you get for dropping me during the quidditch match Malfoy," I fired back with a wide smile before turning around and slamming the door on him.


	14. Steamy Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

I cringed at the loud slamming sound of the door behind me as the bang echoed down the hall, increasing as it travelled down the narrow path. I really hoped I didn't wake anyone up or alert anyone to my presence. I rested my back on Draco's shut door, my heartbeat pounding in my chest.

Had I really just done that?

The feeling of pride washed over me like a tsunami and I had never felt so powerful than at that moment. As I took a deep breath in and slowed my racing heart, I could hear Draco's groaning and his chains whacking the headboard in frustration through the door. I could make out the faint sounds of his grumbling words, but couldn't understand exactly what he was saying.

Whatever it was, I had a feeling he was slightly less than impressed with my little performance.

Oh well.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer they say. Well, that's exactly what I would have to do after the little stunt I pulled with him. I would probably need to watch my back; I wouldn't be surprised if Draco was already planning my eventual demise. I had pegged his ego down a couple of notches, so, quite honestly, I'd rather bask in this feeling now than worry about what he was going to do next.

The only thing now, though, was to try to sneak back into my room undetected by the castle watchers.

I looked down at my bare feet and at my long, lanky t-shirt dress that I had noticed was slightly stretched out from when I pulled it off of me. I really could not afford being caught by anyone, especially not Snape - and he had a bad habit of patrolling the halls when he couldn't go to sleep.

"Who slammed their door!?" I heard a raspy, high-pitched male's voice scutter through the long and dimly-lit hallways.

Fuck it was Filch.

I panicked. If Filch caught me, it would've meant I'd be in detention for at least a month and would have to answer to Snape as to why I wasn't in my dorm. And Merlin forbid we ever have that conversation again.

I looked around, mind racing at things I could do to get away, and found myself barrelling into Orion's dorm room which was only a few doors down the boy's hallway. I cringed another time as I heard the door slam behind me. Merlin, why were these doors so loud and heavy?

As I stood behind the door, gasping to catch my breath I heard the unmistakable sound of the shower running in the bathroom connected to the dorm. I looked over to Orion's made bed and realised he was showering. I smirked a little when I heard him singing 'Desperado' by that muggle singer, Rihanna.

"Oi was it you who slammed the door shut!?" You heard loud voices from beyond the door, more specifically from the hall only a couple of doors away. I heard major ruffling and complaints from whoever's dorm was just raided by Filch.

Shit, he was going to check inside dorm rooms as well, and there was absolutely nowhere I could hide without being caught by that filthy squib.

I hesitated a little before deciding that it was the only decision I could make. I ran into the bathroom and stopped in my tracks when I saw Orion's complete body silhouette from behind the steamy, glass shower-frame that kept the water in the tub.

I wouldn't lie if I told you it wasn't just the steam from the shower that was raising my temperature.

His arms were raised above his head as he worked the shampoo into his hair. He continued humming quite passionately as he made a performance of it. It took everything inside me to not let out a loud laugh, so I forced a hand over my mouth to try to stifle the sudden urge to break down into a fit of laughter.

The sound of my stifled snort alerted Orion who peeped from behind the steamy glass, with a head full of shampoo and bubbles, "What the hell are you doing here, Estelle?" He asked, confused.

"No time to explain!" I whispered loudly as I clambered in after him, moving to hide behind the shower glass after hearing the door to his dorm room slam open.

"Oi was it you?" I heard Filch shout into the dorm room just beyond the closed bathroom door.

I motioned to Orion to say something to which he stammered in response to Filch, "uh n-no?"

"Blasted kids," we heard him grumble as he shut the door with a charmed-key that locked the doors until 7 in the morning - something that was usually used when the teachers heard rumours about potential parties... Meaning I was trapped here for the rest of the night and that we'd also have to deal with teacher inspections in the morning.

Great. Now there was no way of escaping a berating by none other than Snape for spending the night in the boy's dorms. This certainly was going to become a very interesting conversation in the morning.

After I heard the door slamming shut and with Filch gone I visibly relaxed, letting all the air out of my throat. That was until I looked down and caught an eye full of something I really shouldn't have been seeing. My eyes snapped back up to Orion's eyes.

I almost started apologising for the intrusion until I realised his attention was elsewhere. I followed his eye line until I was staring at my own hard nipples that were poking out of my soaking wet t-shirt dress that left very little to the imagination. My lingerie was in full view, I might as well have not bothered wearing the t-shirt dress.

My heartbeat quickened as I realised from the corner of my eye how hard he was getting in the shower, even though the steam in the room was enough to stifle any erection. As Orion's eye scanned my entire body, I allowed myself to glaze over his toned, athletic figure.

Even skin tone, perfect abs, defined V-line that gave way to something, er, really large. It was like the angels had sculpted him themselves; he was so unfairly, breathtakingly beautiful. His curly brown waves pricked up like cute little ringlets under the pressure of the showerhead, his beautiful eyes glistened with something much darker behind them.

"O-Orion?" I whispered, gulping slightly, unsure of what either of us was doing. I could feel my heartbeat pulsing in my stomach as I felt my body pinken. My body was craving him, I could already feel his effect on me.

"Why are you doing this to me, Estelle?" I heard him almost growl with frustration as he held himself back from touching me all over. He bit his lip, taking in all of my curves. He rested his arm on the steaming-glass on one side of me leaving an imprint on the side of the shower, as he allowed his other hand to run through his wet curls. I was trapped, enclosed by his arms and forced to look up as he got closer, looking down at me.

Butterflies took over my lower belly as the droplets from his wet curls fell onto my forehead, his blue eyes shimmering against the backdrop of the light. Merlin, was he perfect.

Orion didn't bother covering his dick since it was already out there for show; and even if he did try to cover it up, he'd probably need both his hands to cover it completely... From the corner of my eye, I could see how it hung from his body, its soft stature hardening with every second. He was growing bigger and I could already feel myself getting wetter.

Shit, it definitely compared to Draco's size.

"Fuck it, I want you now" I blurted, throwing myself onto him. As soon as I did, he wrapped his rough arms all around me, returning my kiss with a hunger I had never experienced before. He twisted our position and slammed me into the shower wall, holding a hand behind my head so that he would take the majority of the impact instead.

I let out a grunt as I hit the wall, my heartbeat tripling in seconds and my breaths quickening as my legs began feeling lighter. Orion took advantage of my parted lips from when I gasped and slipped his tongue further down my mouth. He tipped my chin back, allowing his tongue to enter even further. He explored every inch of my mouth, but he took me in slowly as if he were savouring this moment.

He slipped a hand under my shirt and cupped my breast under my bra. I let out a soft moan as I felt his finger wrap around my areola, rubbing it gently. Something within me began screaming as I felt him pinch my nipple in between his thumb and his index finger. He teased me there, stimulating the sensitive bud on my breast slowly but surely.

The kiss became hotter the greedier we became. We wanted each other so badly that a part of me was scared that we would never be able to go back to being friends. Something was going to change that night, it terrified me but it was just as exhilarating. I knew Orion thought the same, as every tug of my hair grew more passionate and ever caress grew more intensely all over my body.

He groaned against my mouth as he sucked my bottom lip, lightly biting on it. He was doing ungodly things to me; the way he held me so gently but so intently. Every touch, every contact lit up like fire with such intensity. The showerhead continued raining down hot water on our even hotter bodies.

He stopped kissing me momentarily as he pulled my t-shirt dress over my head and marvelled at my body. He smirked to himself with a little shake of the head, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I blushed, although he probably couldn't tell with the heat of the room.

He lifted his thumb and I watched as he placed it on my upper lip, dragged it down my body so his thumb pulled down my bottom lip, traced over my chin, down my neck and between my breasts  


"Fuck Estelle," he said under his breath as he watched me tug my bra so that it came off completely. Hungry for his touch, I took a hold of his hand and guided it to the strap of my panties and helped him pull them off me. Now we were both naked, taking each other in.

This definitely was going to change things, I thought.

He chuckled to himself as he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that my face pressed against the cold shower walls. He locked my arm behind my back so that it was stuck there and so that I couldn't move the rest of my body. He moved in close, his face just behind my shoulder as he whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you want this Estelle?"

I breathed heavily as I responded, "more than anything."

I felt his lips kiss my back slowly, trailing my spine. I shivered slightly with the tingling sensation as the pressure between my legs started picking up. My thighs started squeezing against each other as his kisses grew more intense, touching the most sensitive parts of my back and my neck.

I held in my breath as I felt his hard dick on my ass cheek. As Orion kissed and sucked on every inch of my neck I arched my back so that my ass could make more contact with his member, forcing him to let out a loud grunt. He swore under his breath as he pulled away from the crook of my neck and wrapped his hand over his own quivering dick.

Without him locking my arm behind my back anymore, I moved both arms so that they rested against the wall directly underneath the showerhead. I looked up to the showerhead as I let the water wash my messy hair out of my face, splashing all over my body. I looked behind me to see Orion staring at me intensely, pleasuring himself.

"Let me help you," I offered, pulling his body closer to me. I turned around to place my hands against the wall and arched my back so that he could enter me easier. He grunted as he got closer and rubbed his dick against my pussy. He let out another guttural growl as some of his slick already began erupting from his tip.

"Fuck I'm not gonna last," he groaned, gripping my left thigh and lifting it up against the wall so that he could spread out my entrance.

"Take it slow Orion" I whimpered against him as I could feel my pussy throbbing for him, pounding like its own heartbeat. My eyes rolled back into my head as I finally felt him enter me. I moaned his name repeatedly as he started slowly filling every inch of my pussy. He waited so that my walls could adjust to his large size and when it did, he started pulling in and out - slowly at first but faster with every second.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he growled into my ear, nibbling my ear lobe. I squeezed my eyes tighter as his movements got faster. He stretched me in unimaginable ways, and I gasped as he took his dick out of me to his very tip and thrust it back in just as hard. He slowed down, but every forcefully hard thrust into me took me to paradises I never even knew existed. His touch was unlike anything else I had ever experienced.

I struggled to breathe against Orion's touch and the suffocating steam that was pouring into the shower, the water trickling down my hair. His dick thrust into my tight pussy in rapid succession, hitting my g-spot which threatened to tear me apart.

I screamed out in pleasure as I could feel both of us reaching our peeking point. Orion's grunts sounded like music to me as I could tell exactly what was pleasuring him and turning him on. He whispered dirty things into my ear as he described everything he wanted to do to me. His words, which mumbled themselves into my skin, turned me on even more and I couldn't help but let out another moan into the cold surface of the shower wall.

He wrapped his hand around me and pressed it on my lower belly so he could feel his large length ramming inside of me. After turning himself on evermore, he lowered his fingers and decided to begin assaulting my clit at the same time.

"Eunh!" I cried out, feeling the tears swell up with the overstimulation. I could tell he was also reaching his peak as his grip on my left thigh struggled against the wall. Moans came fast and loud from my lips as I tried to help lift my leg higher onto the wall but let go of any control I had as Orion hit my g-spot another time. I could feel myself coming to my release and I knew Orion was getting close too.

Before I knew it, Orion's hand reached up to the showerhead and, without stopping his constant ramming into me, twisted the showerhead so that the pressured turned into the power spray. I widened my eyes as I realised what he planned to do with it.

After lifting my left leg higher he took the showerhead and aimed the high-pressure water directly onto my throbbing clit. The coil that had been twisting in my lower belly was finally about to spring to life as I could feel my entire body viciously shake with the force of the water on my clit.

All at once pressure electrocuted itself from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head and a mess of noises were releasing itself from my throat. I moaned again and again as I gripped the back of Orion's head behind me, digging my fingers into his scalp as he continued assaulting my sensitive clit with the showerhead.

I screamed out Orion's name as the spring in my belly uncoiled and released the pressure lodged in my lower half. Soon after I felt my whole body quickly grow numb all over as my hot slick trickled down my leg. It was soon conjoined with Orion's cum, which released itself to the sounds of me moaning his name repeatedly. He let out another groan as another round of his seed pumped out of him, filling me completely. I let out deep breaths as I rested the back of my head against his chest behind me.

He slowed his thrusting, extending my high and easing me back to reality. He kissed me lightly on the top of my head as he finally softened and fell out of me. I could feel the beads of sweat from my forehead trickle down my face as I breathed in with the relief of releasing my orgasm.

Before it could get awkward Orion wrapped his arms around me from behind and we stayed there together for a long time, letting the water from the showerhead wash us down completely.

I clambered shyly out of Orion's shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around myself. I looked around the dorm bathroom as if with new eyes. The bathroom I had spent many nights brushing my teeth in during our weekly sleepovers from the years before. The bathroom I had memories laughing in with a puking Orion after many particularly eventful parties before our 6th year. Now those memories would forever be tainted by the memory of us fucking in the shower.

Merlin, what were we going to tell Seren?

"You can't hog the towel all by yourself, I only have one remember?" Orion chuckled as he climbed out of the shower and pulled the towel from me. I squealed as I rushed to cover myself with my arms in front of a rather amused Orion.

"So are we going to talk about the fact we just fucked, completely naked, in the shower, or am I supposed to pretend that never happened," he teased, with a raised eyebrow.

He stepped closer to me and held my chin between the side of his index finger and the tip of his thumb, "Estelle I don't think you understand just how badly I wanted to be with you, and now that you're here It's not going to be easy to let you go."

I gave him a weak smile as thoughts of Draco began intruding my mind. Fuck, I really fucked up. I really really REALLY fucked up. But with who I fucked up with, I couldn't decide.

I decided to push it to the back of my head as I gave Orion a faint kiss against his lips, but before I managed to pull away, his hands wrapped around my lower back, pulling me in. The action itself gave me butterflies and I lifted my hand to rest it on his cheek. He pulled his face away, still holding on to me, and looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautifully blue." He whispered to me. I blushed at his words and turned around so that he didn't realise how warm his compliment made me feel inside.

I hopped out of the bathroom, entered his dorm room and opened his oak-wood closet to see what I could put on. With some help from Orion, I managed to reach and slip into his largest emerald-green quidditch hoodie. There wasn't any underwear I could put on since my other pair was completely drenched, so I decided to just go without. Besides, I probably needed the breather.

I climbed into bed with Orion who was already lying on the sheets, waiting for me. I turned so that he could spoon me, wrapping his large hands around my waist. Until Orion realised that he actually didn't want to sleep that way. He used his strength to flip me around so that I was facing him. It startled me but I immediately calmed down when I felt his hand snake around my waist and around my shoulders.

His gentle fingers played with my raven hair as he whispered sweet nothings to me. His gentle hands stroked away any strands of hair that had fallen onto my face and pulled them back so that he could see my face clearly. He began calling me 'beautiful', 'perfect', an 'angel' and I squirmed under his loving gaze.

Something broken inside of me couldn't accept the words he was saying. He was lying - he had to be.

No one had ever called me these names before. Not my family, not my abusive ex and certainly not Draco. Sweet nothings were all I craved for, yet hearing them out loud for the first time only made my heart feel heavier. It felt wrong. I was undeserving of them.

I buried my head under Orion's chin, to Orion's delight, who hugged me and held me tighter, whispering angelic words to me as I willed with all the power I had in my body to not cry out with the heavy feeling of my heart. I squeezed my eyes tight as I wished the feeling to dissolve, but the feeling of unworthiness settled deep within my bones. I couldn't shake the depressing feeling.

I had never been loved before, why would I trick myself into believing that this was any different. That Orion wasn't just another liar?

I let myself breath in Orion's scent; I couldn't describe it in enough detail to give it any justice. His natural scent smelt of a misty forest after a rainstorm. Fresh, clean and calming. It relaxed me as I focused on the boy in front of me instead of the intrusive thoughts of my mind.

Maybe he was different? I'd liked to believe he was.

But I didn't know if I was willing to find out.


	15. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Emotional and physical abuse, toxicity from both her family and her ex-boyfriend. This chapter will explore some of her darker relationships with her past so prepare yourself for some darker themes.

I woke up to a ray of sunlight peeping through the curtains of Orion's stone dorm window. I let out a quick yawn and stretched my body which was still being held in Orion's arms. From where my head was laying on the soft pillow, I looked at his sleeping figure through my eyelashes as I smiled at his cute little face. I reached my face up and landed a little kiss on his nose to which he stirred to slightly. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and landed on me.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered in his deep morning voice, leaning in to kiss me lightly on the lips. I cupped his jaw as he moved to make the kiss deeper, resting on his elbow as he raised his body so that he could be on top. He released my lips from his kiss and kissed me on my forehead before getting out of bed.

I rested my head on my pillow grinning to myself like a little schoolgirl before finally getting out of his bed also. I was surprised at how freely I moved and how relaxed and rested my body felt; I made a mental note to thank Luna for it later. I then scoured through Orion's closet quickly before settling on his grey joggers and a pair of his socks, deciding to keep his green quidditch hoodie on.

"Mhmm you look good in my clothes," Orion mumbled, flopping onto his unmade bed and pulling me in for a little cuddle. I began giggling while he started tickling me and after a tickle match, I rested my body on his and laid on my elbows so that I could slightly hover over him.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble when Snape unlocks these doors," I huffed slightly, twisting one of his curls with my finger.

Orion only shrugged in response, "he'll get over himself after he gives us detention for the rest of the school year."

"Stop that, I hope to Merlin not!" I laughed, playfully hitting his chest.

"At least we'll be in detention together... alone," he winked.

I laughed as I caught onto what he was implying, but then began frowning as I remembered something else.

"We still have detention with Draco after school today with Ms McGonnagol," I sighed.

At the mention of his name, Orion physically tensed and looked to the side. He stopped stroking my back and let out a groan from the back of his throat. I knew Draco and Orion never really got along, but my being with both of them certainly wasn't going to make things easier. Not that any of them knew that I had been with the other though... but at Hogwarts nothing ever really stayed a secret for very long.

I just didn't want to see Orion hurt.

Desperate to push the thought aside I leaned in for a kiss, which Orion gladly accepted. His soft lips made butterflies flutter in my stomach as he began working on my neck. Although, our mini makeout session was cut short when I heard the doorknob of the room struggle open revealing a rather angry Professor Snape. I quickly jumped off of Orion but it was already too late, I'd been caught red-handed.

"Miss Sayre, out this instant." Professor Snape sneered, opening the door wider so that there was room for me to exit. I looked back at Orion who had also scrambled out of bed and turned around to sheepishly walk past Snape. Thank Salazar I had dressed up into decent clothes, otherwise, I think I would've died on the spot.

I walked out into the hallway to face a large crowd of boys in our year group who were also forced out of their rooms. I could feel the fire in my face burn up as all the boys turned to look at me, exiting another boy's dorm. A few of them snickered, obviously understanding what I was up to yesterday.

"Is that the girl?" I heard a loud voice laugh out from behind me, "the one that subbed you last night?"

"Shut the fuck up Theo," I heard an angry voice growl, followed by a loud smack on the head. I turned around to face Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Draco was now fully clothed but from the eyebags under his eyes, it was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I smirked a little to myself, something that didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"What's so amusing Sayre?" Draco challenged, crossing his arms. Blaise shook his head with a wide grin on his face while Theo tried holding back a laugh.

"I'm not too sure, why don't we ask Filch? I'm sure he'd have lots to say about the state you were in last night, wouldn't you agree? " I smirked back, tucking a hair behind my ear.

My statement was followed by loud laughter which escaped Theo's mouth, who was bending over to hold his belly. Blaise was more poised, but he looked away slightly, obviously to hide the growing grin on his face. The tip of Draco's ears turned pink and his raised eyebrow proved how absolutely livid he looked.

The anger in his face only worsened when he saw Orion step out from the room I had just come out of who, unaware that Draco was watching, placed a hand on the small of my lower back as he tried to sweet-talk our way out of trouble with Professor Snape. If looks could kill then I would definitely have already been six feet under; I was really in for it now.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, each," I heard Snape drawl out to Orion, "no ifs and no buts, you knew the rules yet you chose to brake them." With one last look throw my way, Professor Snape swished his cape and left the hallway, ordering that the boys return to their assigned dorms immediately.

Since it was still quite some time before classes started, most of the boys headed back into their dorms desperate to squeeze another half hour of sleep, whereas the others left to start their breakfast in the Great Hall. The hallway emptied until it was just me, Orion, Theo, Blaise and Draco.

"Uh, I guess that's my cue to leave," I said backing away towards the end of the hallway, and cringing as my back hit the front of Orion's chest. Orion spun me around and tried to give me an innocent kiss on the forehead, but was left confused when I dodged it.

"Did you enjoy my sloppy seconds last night?" Draco scowled, looking pissed as he realised the back of my quidditch hoodie read "SNYDE" on the back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Orion fired back, protesting against my slight nudges. I didn't want, nor did I need, this confrontation right now; I had planned on telling Orion about Draco and me but not right now, not like this.

"So she didn't tell you?" Draco scoffed, as he took a step closer to me.

"Draco drop it," I warned him as I continued to try to push Orion back into his room before a brawl broke out again.

Draco let out a throaty laugh before saying, "she didn't tell you how she visited my room last night, or about how she let my face swim in her pussy? Then I'm guessing she probably didn't tell you about the way she begged for my dick-"

"For fuck's sake stop it Draco!" I yelled back, my voice hitching in my throat. A little whistle left Blaise's mouth as Theo scratched the back of his head, both of who were also learning about this for the first time.

"Is that true? Is that why you were here last night?" Orion asked me underneath his breath. My heart dropped as I saw Orion's eyes falter, and his touch grew cold as he moved his hands away from me.

"W-wait Orion," I begged as he made me let go of him completely.

I held my breath as I noticed Orion's anger growing, eating up every beautiful feature on his face. His messy brows were furrowed, his beautiful grey eyes were now dark and his jaw tightened. I panicked as I watched him dig crescent moons into his palm, clenching his fists into tight balls. I reached my hand out again to try to calm him before I was discarded and pushed out of the way, hitting my back against the wall. I gasped as my breath left me from my impact on the wall while Orion barreled right into Draco throwing them both onto the ground.

"Don't ever fucking lay a finger on her again" Orion stormed as he threw punches at Draco's face, who had his own arms up in an effort to protect his sensitive nose. They rumbled on the ground like children, throwing punches, spewing out insults to the other as if it were a language. Both Blaise and Theo jumped into action as they tried to separate the two by grabbing their collars, but struggled as they tried to dodge the stray punches themselves. I stood there helpless, I knew neither would listen to me and I wasn't strong enough to pull them apart myself, especially not without my wand.

Finally, Draco was grabbed and thrust aside by Theo who eventually got a hold of his shirt while Blaise also had Orion by the arms.

As they were all taking a breather, Draco wiped the blood running down his nose with his hand and turned to look Orion dead in the eye with an evil smirk, "so go on then, aren't you gonna tell me just how good my girl tastes?"

"You piece of shit, you don't own her," Orion swore as he struggled against Blaise's arms, "She's not your fucking girl, either!" Orion was breathless, inhaling large amounts of air but other than that he looked completely unscathed. Physically at least.

Draco freed himself from Theo's clutches with a hard shove and brushed his shoulders as he gave me a sweeping look from top to bottom. He smirked when his eyes landed on my wrist. He walked towards me and despite my instincts telling me to move, I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot, my chest rising and falling as Draco moved closer.

He roughly pulled my chin up so that I was forced to look directly into his eyes and stroked my cheek with his thumb. We were practically sharing the same air before he pulled away with a smirk and lifted my wrist for everyone to see.

"Actually mate, I think she is," Draco bragged as everyone's eyes read the words on my bracelet, "Property of Draco Malfoy." After reading it, the boy's eyes landed on mine and I felt horrified. I had completely forgotten I was still wearing it. I rushed to lock eyes with Orion who looked hurt beyond belief. He even gave up fighting against Blaise's grip as he slumped slightly in defeat.

"See you in detention then, love," Draco whispered, drawling out the word 'love', as he let his lips graze my cheek.

He finally turned, threw one smirking look of victory at Orion before he walked into his dorm room and slammed the door behind him. Theo rolled his eyes as he motioned for Blaise to let go of Orion, both of them opening Draco's door and disappearing behind it: leaving Orion and me alone in the hallway.

"Orion I-" I started before he interrupted.

"Just fucking forget it," he said, as he entered his own room with not so much as a final glance before slamming the door behind him.

******

I crawled into my own dorm as inconspicuously as I could and had a mini-mental celebration when I managed to close the door behind me without a sound. Although my little dance was ruined when Seren opened the curtains of the bedroom, letting the sunlight swallow me whole. She stood there visibly angry, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uhh, hello?" I tried with an awkward smile.

"Hello? HELLO? Is that all you've got to say after spending the entire night away?" She said in absolute disbelief as she took in my messy figure, "Estelle in the THREE night's we've been at Hogwarts you've slept in your own bed ONCE!"

I cringed at just how true her words rang and sent a guilty look to my clean and made bed.

"So I'm only going to ask you once and you better tell me the truth," Seren continued unrelentlessly, "where have you been sleeping? Wait scratch that, WHO have you been sleeping with?"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I began stuttering as I tried to find the best way to break the news to her. The entire time she stood there unimpressed, pinching her nose between her thumb and her index finger. I continued spluttering out nonsense until Seren's keen eyes caught sight of the sleeve of my hoodie which also, ironically, read "SYNDE".

"Stop." Seren threatened, a deadly glare in her eyes, "turn around."

I gasped, before clamping my mouth shut, "Seren, I can explain..."

"Turn around Estelle." She repeated, despite already knowing who's hoodie I was wearing.

I let out a large sigh and sheepishly turned around, sweeping my hair from my back to the front as I let Seren read the name on the back of it. I faced the wall and squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for Seren to absolutely murder me. My heart dropped even further when she didn't say anything. I turned around to face her with a tight smile as I began scratching at my neck.

I was just about to start my spew of apologies until Seren ran and jumped onto me, throwing us both onto my cleanly-pressed bed with a massive smile plastered on her face.

"I KNEW IT!" She cheered shaking my shoulders aggressively, "I SO CALLED IT!" She got up again and practically jumped into the air with her newfound buzzing energy. I propped myself up onto my elbows as I looked at Seren with wide eyes; I was absolutely bewildered.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad at you? Never! You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this to happen, I've seen the way Orion looks at you, you're just always so clueless, it practically hurt to watch!" she cheerily approved.

"I even made a bet with Luna as to who you were sneaking off with but for some reason her bet was on Draco which was absolutely ridiculous! I know you well enough to know that you'd never get with that ferret!" She laughed out loud, running a hand through her curly morning hair.

She stretched out her laugh, expecting me to join in until she turned around and watched as my face dropped, "you wouldn't... r-right?"

"I fucked up Seren," I confessed as I felt my face burning up. I had kept it all in me in front of the boys but now that I was with Seren the emotions of anger, embarrassment and regret let themselves loose as my eyes began watering. Seren immediately sat by my side and listened caringly as I explained to her everything I had ever done in the time we'd arrived at Hogwarts.

I started with the first moment I had seen Draco in the train's cabin and why I was missing after dinner on the first day back to school. I told her about our little scandal during potion's class and how we made up for what we couldn't do in class in the hallway bathrooms. I told her about Orion and the small little signs we were giving each other during our time in the quidditch tent and how things got heated last night. How I woke up in his arms and how everything felt so perfect; and how I fucked it up just as quickly. By the time I had finished explaining everything, I was a sobbing mess.

"Bloody hell Estelle, this has got to be some kind of record, it's a bloody Thursday!" Seren exclaimed as she brushed my hair away from my tear-stained face.

"I know, I know!" I cried into her shirt, "I don't even care about Draco, it's Orion that I'm worried about." I lifted my head and used the tissue that Seren offered me to clean the snot and the tear tracks from my face. But I only cried even harder when I heard the jangling of my bracelet when I did so.

"And it's all my fault!" I lamented as I grabbed Draco's bracelet, pulling it from my wrist and throwing the silver across the room. I watched with blurry eyes as it skidded under the unused third bed. In the dark and out of sight, where it belonged.

Seren only sighed and gave me a tight hug as she promised, "I'll talk to him for you, okay?"

I responded with a sad nod before digging my face into Seren's hug again, wishing that everything would just reverse itself.

*******

I had already attended my first three classes of the day by the time I sat down in the library. My last class of the day was a free period and so far I had successfully managed to avoid both Draco and Orion. I at least needed some kind of space before I was forced to attend detention with them later today.

I held my heavy head in my hands as the images of the morning raced through my mind. I sat alone on a wooden table, tucked away towards the back of the gigantic library which was overfilling with all sorts of books. Selections of muggle books, wizard history books, fictional and nonfictional all lined the shelves which reached the top of the arched ceiling.

About an hour passed while I was studying when I heard a familiar voice call out my name, sending chills down my spine.

"Father?" I asked, turning around to face a large approaching figure in a very long black trench coat. His black hair was sleeked down on his head and his face was cleanly shaven which gave him the look of a proper sane, working man - although his bloodshot eyes told a very different story.

"My beautiful daughter, I've been looking for you," his compliment sounded forced on his tight lips; I imagine he was just as uncomfortable saying it as I was hearing it. A librarian walked by us with a large stack of books in her arms to which my father offered a curt nod. After she had disappeared around the corner, he moved closer to where I was sitting, slowly, as if he was trying to not garner any attention.

"I apologise, father, I forgot that you were visiting the school today," I started, putting on a tone of formality that was often drilled into me from a young age.

I had never learned to see my parents as anything other than a formal figure in my life. I was to respond when spoken to and use formal language - even within the comfort of my home. It was the very reason why I loved coming to Hogwarts so much since I could be whoever I wanted. But to my parents, the sole reason for my existence was to carry on the pure bloodline and I was enough disappointment when I turned out to be a girl.

The only redeeming quality I had was the fact that I carried the Sayre features: blue eyes, black hair and (thank Merlin) was sorted into Slytherin. Although I never remained the favourite for long after Valera did everything in her power to fill the shoes my parents always expected me to wear. There wasn't a single Pureblood Ball that she skipped out on or a person that she didn't impress. She was the only one out of the both of us to hold pureblood values in such extreme regard, and as pathetically privileged as my family was, garnered support from other pureblood families as a result.

She was a Sayre, through and through despite inheriting nothing but the signature blue eyes. And oh did she love to remind me of it. The day she was arranged into a relationship with Draco Malfoy could have possibly also been the worst day of my life. She received constant approval no matter where we went as she hung on his every word and clung to him like a baby monkey who clung to their mothers. It was pathetic, yet I had to live with it for an entire year.

But in all honesty, I really wasn't one to talk. I had been just as bad as her in my youth before I became friends with people who really helped me snap out of it. I'm 18 now but I had gotten into a really unhealthy relationship when I turned 16 with my now ex, Marcell De La Croix.

Marcell was truly a menace to anyone who knew him personally and the worst influence on anyone who got too close. We hated each other but something kept drawing us back together; he was toxic, manipulative, a psycho but more importantly he was deadly. As a member of the British-French La Croix family, he was destined to be sorted into Slytherin and fall into the clutches of dark magic. He was a big supporter of the Dark Lord and did many terrible acts in his name, whether he was asked to or not.

You see, his family were descendants of wizards who made careers from selling their extensive ability and knowledge of the art of torture. His family line descended from expert muggle torturers who rained menace during the witches and wizards hunting era. He was no stranger to ancient runes and torture curses as he would often engrave the names of his favourite curses into his skin with a dagger, which he claimed: "helped him feel something".

As wrong as he was, I was young and easily influenced. I fell madly in love with him and the adventures he would force me through. He was a rebel by nature and although the perfect representation of a pureblood wizard, my family hated our relationship since he disregarded many rules set in place. The complete opposite of my family's values. He was a breath of fresh air for a kid who was trapped and suffocated by her parent's meticulate rules and total control. He was everything I wanted; the definition of freedom.

We were an unlikely match, yet the beginnings of our relationship grew into something intense and sacred. He was in the year above me and I had caught his eye after I caught my first snitch when I was 16. He'd write me letters under a false name and sent gifts when I wasn't looking. It wasn't until my birthday ball in the Sayre Manner where he confessed himself to me.

I was naive and stupid and I fell for every word he said. Every promise he made me, every word he said, every touch he offered made me cling to him more and more. That was until I found out he had been cheating in our relationship from the very start. Not once had he remained loyal, fucking all sorts of girls: muggles, witches and squibs. He didn't care, if you were offering he was buying and it still makes me sick to this day. He broke me beyond repair and I had never been able to feel much since.

When I finally plucked the courage to confront him after a year into our relationship, he laughed in my face and said that it was my fault I let him get away with it for so long. And even though he broke every inch of my heart that day I still stayed. Not because I loved him but because there was nowhere else for me to go. I could never be the girl my family wanted me to be, my sister despised me, I had lost any respect as the "fallen sister" from the other Slytherin students and so I stayed. I endured his vile words, I endured his mental and physical abuse just so that I could belong. After every insult he'd throw my way, he would cover it up with kisses and promises that he would get better. I believed every lie and it ruined me.

It wasn't until he was caught torturing a squib for information on behalf of Voldemort that he was taken to the Ministry and sentenced to life in Azkaban. By the time they got him he had been engulfed by black magic, scratching at the burning death mark that engraved itself on the inside of his forearm. He was found guilty of the deaths of 35 muggles and 3 wizards and the last time I saw him was when he promised me that he would come back for me.

I still remember the day as clearly as it had happened before my eyes. He had ripped himself from the grips of the ministry's men and held my face roughly in the court hearing as he promised that he would get out and come back for me with a deadly smile on his psychotic face...

**********

"I was surprised to not see you waiting for me by the castle's entrance this morning," my father said tartly, "disappointing, yet again."

I fought back the chills that were running down my spine and bit my tongue so that I wouldn't lash out at him. I put on just as fake of a smile as he wore and apologised for my "incompetence". At least it would be to his satisfaction.

"I'm sure you've already heard by now that Valera is attending Beuxbatons," he questioned, looking carefully at my face for any giveaways that I knew what had actually happened to Valera.

"Of course Father," I replied, my face as blank as a slate. He grunted with approval in return and checked around to see if anyone was nearby. No one was.

"I have a task for you Estelle and it is of the utmost importance that you deliver, do you understand?" His voice lowered but became sharper, "I need you to tell me where Salazar's ring is."

My mouth flew open, to the dismay of my conservative father, since I hadn't expected for the conversation to steer in this direction.

"I don't know where it is Father," I replied honestly.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE IT IS GIRL," he raised his voice, grabbing my shoulders violently with a vicious shake. But just as quickly as it happened, he let go and regained his composure, fixing a black strand of hair that had moved out of place.

Still, with nobody around, he trained his icy eyes onto me. My body froze as I was transported from the time before I had turned 11 and attended Hogwarts when all I knew was the "affection" of my cruel parents. My heart began racing as my mouth became dry. I could feel the panic rising in my throat and I begged my body not to have an episode now. At least not in front of my father who was likely to get even angrier if he saw my "deficiency", which he liked to call it, first hand.

I gripped onto the edge of my seat, curling my hands so that the pain of my nails cutting into my palm could help release the pressure building up in my body. But just as he always had, my father mistook this action as anger: a form of "rebellion".

My face twisted to the right as his large hand collided with my cheek with a loud smack, leaving a large handprint on my face. I choked out in pain but kept the tears that welled in my eyes back from spilling. I couldn't show that I was in pain since it would only make him angrier. I was a Sayre, he would say, and Sayre's never experience pain.

"I'm telling the truth Father," I quivered, squirming in my seat.

He only watched me with the same face he was always made, regret. Regretful of my existence. Regret that I would be the one to carry on his precious name and legacy. Pathetic; that's what he thought of me. It was what I was in his eyes. I wasn't good enough, and if you had asked him, I wouldn't ever be.

"Have you experienced gaps in your memories recently?" he asked sternly.

"Y-yes," I responded, almost squeaking out the answer. To which he responded by banging on the oak table with his fist, shifting all of my books and papers and spilling my quill's ink all over my work. I flinched but made no effort to move unless I wanted to make myself his next target.

"That Bitch," he seethed, "even after death does she keep making trouble for me." He ran a frustrated hand through his perfectly gelled hair and breathed out heavily through his nose as he decided what to do next.

"Then you will do this," he breathed dangerously, pulling his face close to mine, "find that blasted stone that your incompetent headmaster is safeguarding in his office. Can you do that for your father?"

I looked up at him confused but nodded out of fear.

"ANSWER ME, GIRL," he bellowed, pounding the table with the side of his fist as his eyes trained on me.

I quivered as I let out a, "yes father."

He finally stood up straight and lifted his wand to cast a spell that repaired the mess he had made on the table. One by one the ink seeped itself from the oak and the pages of my homework and found its home in the ink pot, while the table unindented itself from my father's pounding.

"Make Snape help you and tell him you speak on behalf of me," he scowled, pocketing his sharp black wand in his pocket, "and buy a new dress. We will be visiting the Malfoy's this weekend to review your arrangement with the Malfoy Boy."

"N-no!" I gasped, getting up from my seat without thinking about the consequences. I was met with another smack on the face, the impact forcing me back into my seat. I fought against the urge to cradle my cheek as I was made to look back up at him again.

"Don't you dare say no to me you pathetic child," he sneered before turning on his feet and leaving the library. I noticed as his lips whispered a charm and physically felt the effects of a mufliato spell dissolving in the air around me. I hadn't even noticed he had performed it in the first place, but it made sense as to how he lashed out without hesitation.

I pulled my shakey hands to my face as I soundlessly screamed into my palms, my whole body vibrating with the anger boiling within my body.


	16. Father Will Hear About This

I read and reread the same sentence in my potion's textbook over and over again, as my endless thoughts kept me more than busy. I tied and then untied my hair, doing everything I could do to get my mind off of my horrible father and the words he spewed before he left.

So now I needed a new dress so that I could basically sell myself off to the Malfoy family - it was moment's like this when I wished Valera was still alive so that she would have to deal with the family's expectations.

Not only that, but this stupid ring kept popping up in every part of my life and it seemed like everyone I knew wanted it, but I couldn't understand why I was the only one who supposedly knew. My memories were vague, which in itself was a mystery. Nothing was making sense yet I was somehow trapped in the very centre of it...

"Uh hey, Estelle?" a deep guy's voice called out from behind me. I turned around to the sound of heavy footsteps approaching me and noticed the green robe which swished as he walked.

It was Blaise Zabini, who looked as prim and proper as he always had with his freshly clean fade, sharp black eyes and strong defined facial features. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets as he offered me a little smirk while he pushed himself into the chair next to me, twisting it around so that he could sit on the chair while he wrapped his legs around it. It took me by surprise as his usual proper composure relaxed into one of your average boys'. He slumped over the chair, resting his cheek on his hand as he placed his elbow on the back of the chair.

"If you don't mind me pointing out, you look like a real mess," he said casually as if we were friends. Which was weird, since we had never uttered more than three words at a time with each other.

"Thanks," I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I turned in my seat, intent on ignoring him and continued with my lesson reading.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said, coughing slightly as he tried to take back what he said. Despite his sincerity, I continued ignoring him. He was never particularly friendly in the past, and there wasn't a real reason for him to start now.

"I know this is gonna feel out of the blue but I thought what you did last night was really something," he chuckled, sending a surprisingly delightful laugh into the atmosphere around us. I raised one eyebrow at him, as I gave him a side look, not fully looking up from my book.

"No girl has ever successfully subbed Draco, and honestly I'm impressed," he continued enthusiastically as he reminisced about last night, "I didn't think it could be done but then you came and I just had to thank you for the shit we saw yesterday. Dray was the angriest I had ever seen him and both Theo and I got the biggest kick out of it."

I smirked at that, finally giving him my entire attention. My eyes trailed his sharp jawline and his full lips, he was definitely an attractive dude; I was surprised he hadn't been cuffed yet.

"You're going to the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor tomorrow right?" he asked.

I replied with a sigh, "yeah, I've been benched this game but I'll be watching in the stands."

"Good, you should come to the after-party when we win," he winked, "were hosting it at the Black Lake and it's exclusive so invite-only, and there'll be charms put around for party-crashers... but don't tell Dray I'm inviting you. It can be our little secret."

You laughed at that last bit, you've had to keep a few of those yourself, recently. Secrets, that is.

"I'll think about it," you smiled back, glad that at least you had something else to look forward to besides the other hell holes you were always being pressed up against.

Blaise stood up and turned the chair so that he could tuck it under the desk properly, "oh and bring your pretty friend, I might just shoot my shot with her."

I cocked my right eyebrow, a small smile tugging on the side of my lip, "Who, Seren?" I asked, "sorry mate, but she doesn't swing that way."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little," you repeated, laughing as you watched Blaise perform a fake faint in mock heart-break.

"It's always the hot ones," he tutted, as he gave me a mini salute and walked away, "see you at the party Friday, ok?"

"Maybe," I called out after him, watching as he strolled out of the library with a slight swagger in his step. He was a funny lad, Blaise, it was a shame we hadn't talked before.

I looked up at one of the three owl clocks that hung on the walls of the library. The time already read 3 PM and I sighed as I realised I had thirty minutes left before I needed to attend detention with Ms McGonnagoll... and the boys. Only Merlin knew what was going to happen later.

*********** DRACO's POV***********

Last night was fucking torture.

My dick throbbed relentlessly the moment her sexy ass disappeared behind those doors and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. I tried lifting my body so that I could try reaching my dick to at least release the fucking pressure that was building within my shaft. It was so fucking hard that it fucking hurt.

I couldn't lie, her walking out on me just as we were about to fuck turned me on to the fucking max, which seriously did not help my quivering boner. She even locked my wand away so that I couldn't accio it even if I wanted to. Impressive; she had the body and the brains -something her easy sister clearly lacked.

I groaned for hours that night as images of her body kept bombarding my head, which did nothing to soothe my aching dick. I imagined touching on her curves as she begged me for my cock, filling up every inch she offered me. Fuck, she was like a fucking drug; I just couldn't get enough of her.

But that's all she was to me, just another body. She wasn't special, I'd probably fuck her a couple of times and get bored and move on to the next; just like I've done with every other girl. And until I said so, she was mine. No one would be able to look at her if I could have it my way. And for some reason, she was just so intoxicating - but it was the sex. Nothing more nothing less. The sex was all it was...

I repeated that in my head. Sex. That's all it was, clearly. Just another name on that checklist of mine...

I looked up and let out a frustrated sigh as I tugged at the chain locking me to the bed. Fair play darling. I made a promise to myself in my head that night... as soon as I could get my hands on that girl I'd make sure I was the only thing she could ever think about in that pretty little head of hers. And one by one I'll shatter those walls until there's nothing left.

I let out another deep groan when my dick twitched uncomfortably. Fuck it. Holding as much of my breath as I could, I relaxed my head and pulled my wrist with such rigorous force that it snapped the chain connected on my right hand. I hissed at the red cut that the metal sliced into my wrist but the pain was nothing like the one between my legs. As soon as I could, I wrapped my free hand around my dick and let out a guttural moan as I finally relieved my hard boner.

I pictured the softness of her skin and the face she made just before she orgasmed. It was beautiful the way she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed out my name in pleasure; it did unholy things to me. I pumped my dick until I could feel myself getting warmer, a little bit of precum squirting out just as I was about to reach my peak.

Just behind the door I could hear movement and smirked as I imagined Estelle returning to my dorm. Of course, she wouldn't have left me like this. I slowed the movement of my hand as I elongated my high so that Estelle could see what she was doing to me.

I felt my eye twitch as I heard a grumble behind the door. Before the door swung open completely, I let out a low moan as I watched my cum squirt all over my self and the bed. I huffed as I turned to watch her figure open the door wide enough, but stopped dead in my tracks when I realised the figure was too tall to be Estelle.

"Uuh s-sorry M-Mr M-M-Malfoy!" a flustered Filch exasperated before slamming the door shut and running back to his office with little hops in between his run.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" I shouted after him, completely embarrassed, as I rushed to cover my relaxing erection under the blankets.

Estelle really was going to get it now.

*********** ESTELLE'S POV***********

The hallways seemed colder than usual as if the life within these walls were sucked right out of it. I suppressed a shiver as I ignored the feeling of being watched. I turned around just for good measure but frowned when the only thing looking back at me was the empty vase that was abandoned on one end of the hall.

The hallways were empty since the charms class was on a specific wing that was only ever really used during the day when everyone was scrambling to get to their classes. It was likely that by now everyone else was either in their common room, in the library or great hall, on the quidditch pitch or in their dorms.

I let out a sigh as I rubbed my creased forehead. I didn't know what awaited me behind that class door but I wanted it to go smoothly. It would be my first time seeing both Orion and Draco all day since the morning... incident.

I quickly turned my head again when I heard a faint footstep and grabbed my wand so that I could quickly get into a fighting stance. Although I hadn't really expected to see anyone so I had my back exposed.

"Boo," I heard a whisper in my left ear. I screamed and flung myself as far away from the source of the sound as I could, but realised I couldn't get very far with the figure's hands wrapped around my waist.

"Merlin, calm down," I heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy chuckle into the air around me. I tried to squirm out of his grip which only made him tighten around me more.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked, amusement written all over his face.

"Are you happy?" I scoffed back, still unsuccessfully trying to wriggle freely out of his grip.

"Now that you're here in my arms? Sure," he said sarcastically as his icy eyes looked down at me, loosening his hold on me yet refusing to let go entirely.

"Draco, this morning was so uncalled for, I'm not going to simply forgive and forget-" I tried to spit out at him, but was not prepared for what he did next.

His hand ran through my hair, gripping onto a chunk of it before he pulled my face into his. The bulky silver rings he wore dug into my scalp as I let out an unintentional moan. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle on my lips and instantly snapped out of it.

I pushed myself off of him, fury riddling every bone in my body, "who the FUCK do you think you are? You can't just force yourself onto me Draco that's not how it works!"

I was livid. What, did he think? 'Oh, I'll just fuck my way into an apology?'

"Stop being a piece of shit, all you've done is throw your dick around and expect no consequences. I'm so sick and tired of randomly getting it off with you and then going back to hating each other like we always do, you're fucking confusing me!" I rambled, clutching onto my head as I tried to make sense of whatever the fuck was going on, "whatever this game is, it isn't worth it anymore and I don't want any part of it, ok?!"

"No." He replied, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What the fuck do you mean 'no'?" I replied in disbelief, my breath escaping me.

"I said no," he repeated, straightening his back so that I was forced to strain my neck to look up at him. He raised his hand and gripped my chin, his rings leaving red marks as it moved about my face, "I'm not done with you until I say so."

"Unbelievable," I responded yet the butterflies rising in my stomach told a very different story.

No, no, NO. This wasn't good for me, HE wasn't good for me. What THIS was, it wasn't good. It was far from it, far beyond bad. Yet it fucking turned me on. His dominance and his unwillingness to let me go.

"Listen to me Estelle," his raspy voice whispered as he refused to break eye contact, "don't think I don't know what's going to happen this weekend. From the way I see it, you're already mine, but one word from me and our families contract will end just like that which means it'll be the end of your bloodline. Don't forget my family built you up and we can take you down just as easily."

I squirmed under his touch. So he knew about the change in the contract too? But surely he couldn't have known the real reason why I was the one he was going to be betrothed to and not Valera.

"Are you fucking threatening me?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I can't threaten you with something that's already written in stone, Princess."

I hated the way he called me princess, from the start it was never a term of endearment, he just knew how to make sure he was in charge. Yet I gulped because we both knew how true his words rang.

Lucius and Draco never had the best relationship but we both knew that if even a single precious hair was misplaced on Draco's head by another student and Lucious found out about it: the entire school would be up in flames.

And if I was the problem, then I'd leave my fate to Merlin because only heaven would know if I'd ever see the day of light again.

******** FLASHBACK********

"Valera, make haste child, the Malfoy's will not accept tardiness," I heard my father call from the ground floor of our five floored manner.

Sayre Manner was really a sight for sore eyes. The dark almost black bricks built up the beautifully terrifying exterior that warned off any thought of intrusion. The tall ceilings and castle-like towers gave the impression of a castle with its pointy tops which stood as sharp as blades. There was a permanent fog that always seemed to settle in between each building on the grand plot of land that we inherited. The grounds were barely kept, but that's how my father liked it.

A gloom hovered over Sayre Manner that caked it in constant shadows and darkness which funnily enough reflected the appearance of the people that resided within it.

A gloom hovered over Sayre Manner that caked it in constant shadows and darkness which funnily enough reflected the appearance of the people that resided within it  
I sat on the floor in front of the cracked floor lengthed mirror as I stared back at my reflection. The girl in the mirror wore an emerald green gown who's bodice was decorated in golden threads - gold and green, the colours of the Sayre family. Her skin was ghostly pale and she wore the scowl that she was always known for.

"Give us a smile!" the other pureblood wizards and witches would insist with an evil smirk on their stupid dolled-up faces. "How about you fuck off," I would reply, with the most exaggerated smile I could muster.

I guess I should be less surprised by the fact no one liked me when that was the kind of shit I would snap back without shame. Although, I knew to expect several threats and beatings the moment I stepped back onto our own land.

"Estelle, don't make me summon you!" I heard a nasty growl call out from the ground floor again. I huffed and got up, using the bed frame so that I could balance myself on the ridiculously tall heels I was forced to wear by my mother.

I walked out of the cold, grand door of my desolate room and appeared at the top of the grand staircase. I stepped down the numerous stairs, one hand lifting my long gown so as to avoid tripping on its length.

"That dress looks hideous on you," Valera sneered as she stood in her own green and black dress - the colours of the family she was to be betrothed to.

"Valera the dress code is elegant chic, not Halloween you can take that mask off... oh wait it's your fucking face," I fired back, reaching the bottom stair of the staircase, "besides, at least I'm not being sold off as if we were still living in the medieval age."

"Father!" Valera whined as she put on a fake-sad face and clung to his arm.

"Don't talk to your sister like that dear," my mother rested a calm hand on my shoulder as she guided me to our family's fireplace. I shot one look back at Valera before I picked the bottom of my dress and walked over the fire place's foot fence so that I could stand in its soot. I cupped my hands as I let my mother pour the floo powder onto them.

"Will father hear about this dear sister? Seems like you'll fit right in with the Malfoys" I spat before I angrily said the location of the Malfoy Manner in the clearest voice that I could, and tossed the floo powder from my hand onto the floor of the fireplace.

My body moulded and loosened as the green flames of the fireplace consumed me entirely. My stomach flipped and I was no longer aware where the rest of my limbs were while I swished around in time and space itself. The location around me dissolved and switched from the black of the soot from our chimney to the clean-bricked fireplace of the Malfoy family home.

My vision unblurred and I realised I had successfully transported into the Malfoy lobby. Reminding myself not to ruin my mascara, I rubbed my eyes until I could make out the three faces staring right back at me: Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy... and their pet ferret.

"Welcome my dear!" Narcissa exclaimed with open arms as she came to guide me out of the fireplace and into her hug, "my, how gorgeous you've grown!"

"You flatter me," I responded as I hugged her even tighter. Narcissa was the only Malfoy I could tolerate and was more my family than the Sayres could ever claim to be. She wore a long black gown with long wide sleeves and her beautiful hair was wrapped in a neat bun. She wore red lips and she was every bit as perfect.

I gave a curt nod to Lucius who disliked me just as much as I disliked him and ignored Draco completely, much to his annoyance. My family soon followed until we all stood facing each other with tight smiles in the Malfoy lobby.

"Ah, Alaric come, come," Lucius welcomed, gripping my father's hand in a short and deliberate shake, "dinner has been served."

My mother gave Narcissa a warm hug as they began their chatting, following after their husbands who lead the way into the dining room. Valera instantly hooked her arm into Draco's much to his dismay although he didn't fight it. They walked hand in hand and I smirked to myself as I watched the uncomfortable air grow between them; although as desperate as she always had been, Valera had tried to save their dying conversation by encouraging Draco to compliment her dress. He did not.

The long dark-wood table sat in the very centre of a large room the size of a full tennis court, although the table was only set on one side of it for seven people. Of course, Lucius sat at the head of the table, followed by my father on his right and Narcissa on his left. I sat next to my mother who sat beside my father and I had the great honour of sitting directly in front of Valera and Draco. Truly, what a blessing.

Seven was an odd number that left me with no companion to talk to, so I resorted to eyeing the many paintings that hung on the wall. Unfortunately, I wasn't left alone for very long as I heard my name brought up in conversation.

"...I understand that Salazar's ring is an undeniably steep debt to pay and a burden on you all, but at least Estelle will be a wonderful fit for Draco!" Narcissa's smooth voice echoed throughout the large room. The room froze and all conversations ceased as the only thing you could hear was the dropping of my silver knife and fork on my plate.

"Merlin no, don't jest Narcissa, my daughter Valera is the one betrothed to your son." My father corrected, clearing out his throat.

"Agreed," Lucius chimed in making a point to avoid my eye contact and continued talking as if I weren't in the room, "she's too... progressive... to serve our family any good. But Valera on the other hand shares our pureblood views and values just as any worthy witch should."

I looked down at my plate, my gaze so extreme I was surprised my plate hadn't cracked from the anger yet. Here they go again, discussing my value as if I wasn't sitting two meters away from them.

I looked up at the head of the table where the older Malfoy was smirking evilly at me and my gaze shot to my father who was staring right back at me with such intensity that it was a shame his eyeballs didn't fall out of their socket. It was an obvious warning, but when have I ever listened before.

I got up so abruptly that my chair fell from behind me, smashing onto the floor with a thud. I imagine that chair probably cost more than me, at least according to the two heads of the house.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck about your so-called sexist and supremacist values, this family is exactly what's wrong with the wizarding world and thank the lord I'm not the one to have to put up with your bitch of a son!" I yelled before dramatically swiping the tail of my long dress and disaparating into a cloud of black smoke.

I reappeared somewhere in the Malfoy's maze and breathed in the chilly air. It was early in the new year and spring was finally blossoming from the clutches of winter at last. The days were becoming longer but the cold chill in the air, as stubborn as always, remained. I walked for what felt like hours trying to get myself out of this stupid maze until my feet's saviour: a marble bench.

I rested on it, taking my obnoxious heels off and rolling my ankle so as to release the pressure on it. The view was perfect from over here, I could see the stretch of the tall Malfoy building and it looked like something straight out of dark fantasy. Each window aligned perfectly down its rocky exterior and the black curtains only added to the etherealness of the mansion.

Although my growing smile didn't last long when I realised there was a movement on the third floor of the building. I squinted to get a better look and grimaced when I realised it was my sister and Draco. I almost vomited in my mouth as I realised Draco was ripping the dress off of my sister and getting it on with her. My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes widening when I noticed Draco turn around and look directly at me. I let out a faint gasp unsure of what to do, I hadn't realised I was in full view in the maze.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from his despite my body screaming at me to move. I still didn't move when I realised Valera's head had disappeared from the window only leaving just the top of it. It was too late to look away when I realised what was happening after the top of Valera's head began bobbing up and down from the inside of the window.

I watched as Draco's eyes rolled back into his head, as he craned his neck so that his face faced the ceiling. His hand moved to hold onto the top of Valera's head as she continued sucking him off. Draco turned his head again and watched me with what I made out to be a smirk in the distance.

This was wholly inappropriate, and I almost gagged at the thought of him imagining me while my sister was giving him head. Before I got up to get out of sight I gave him the middle finger and walked into the tunnel of the maze where he wouldn't be able to see me.

********PRESENT********

"What do you want from me Draco?" I whispered in defeat, my mind emerging out of the memories from the past.

"You'll do everything I ask without question and you can't look twice at any guy or I'll have to rip their eyes from their sockets, understood?" he responded, placing his lips right onto mine as he said those words, "and you know I wouldn't hesitate to guard what's mine."

His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand travelled from my waist to my throat. He placed his fingers delicately at first on the airways of my throat and then tightened his grip. I let out a gush of breath as he began sexually choking me, his mouth not leaving mine for a second. He smirked against my lips and tipped my chin so he could explore more of me...

"Got no better place to do that shit?" I heard a growl from the other side of the hallway.

I pulled away to watch Orion scowl at the sight of me and Draco together. He must've just rounded the corner because there was no other way he could've come to the entrance of the classroom. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a red hoodie, his smooth curls escaping the hood he wore on his head.

But before I could respond with an apology or even anything, Draco pulled me in for another deep kiss completely ignoring Orion's presence. I tried to say something but cringed when it sounded more like I was moaning than like words.

"Are you going to move or not, you're blocking the entrance," the heat in Orion's voice picked up and I could sense his distaste in the pitch of his voice.

"I'll move whenever I fucking feel like it," Draco snarled, with the slightest twist of his head as he levelled up Orion. "Come on Estelle," he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the doors of the charms classroom without letting me take so much as a breath.

The classroom was large with gigantic glass windows rimming the entirety of the wall opposite the door. The classroom needed little light as much of it flooded the room from the sun that set directly in front of the glass windows. Had I not been in the situation that I was in, I'd probably have had time to properly enjoy it.

Draco continued dragging me down the large classroom until he found a desk that he liked. He sat down and pulled me onto him so that I sat on his lap. I looked at him with an incredulous look on my face, there was no way I was gonna sit on his lap like an idiot, not with Orion in the same room. But when I tried moving, he forced a strong hand on my bare thigh so that I couldn't.

"Stay," he demanded as he snaked a sly hand inside the back of my shirt, teasing the clasp of my bra.

I did everything but show exactly what was happening in my mind and body. I wanted to scream not only because of Draco's hot touch on my body, but because Orion was sat on the other side of the classroom in full view. I breathed in slowly so that I could control the expression that wanted to escape on my face.

I gave one look to Draco, who only smirked back as he grabbed my bra strap and let it slap onto my skin. I couldn't help but let out a yelp, cringing as I felt Orion's eyes snap to me to make sure I was alright. We made fleeting eye contact before I ripped my eyes away from him. I felt so incredibly guilty, I didn't think I could stomach his reaction.

"Glad everyone is here on time!" A shrill voice cheered with a clasp of her hands as McGonnogall entered the large classroom. She found her place at the front desk and began setting the rules for the hour-long detention until her eyes rested on me and Draco.

"Miss Sayre, could you explain why you don't have your own seat?" she asked with a little amused smirk on her face.

"There aren't any chairs available for her," Draco replied tartly, his hand still discreetly on the skin of my back as he stroked it with his thumb.

"Mhm, is that so?" Mcgonnogal asked sarcastically as her eyes scanned the rest of the room which was FULL of chairs left and right. I let out an embarrassed sigh and placed my palm on my forehead as I refused to listen to any more of this bull crap.

"I have an errand to run and will return within the hour, until then I expect to see that you will have reflected on your brutal actions," she said, patting down her dress and giving me one last amused look before she exited the class.

I sunk deeper into Draco's lap as I fiddled with my fingers - I'd rather be facing Voldemort than whatever the hell this was. The energy was off and I knew one of us wasn't going to leave with all our limbs intact by the end of it. She'd practically left me alone in the classroom with two deadly wolves.

What could possibly go wrong?


	17. Three’s a Crowd

As soon as the doors closed behind professor McGonnagoll we were left alone to wallow in our own boredom for the next hour or so. Which, to any normal person, would have meant spare time for reading a book, writing lines, or finishing any leftover homework. Although to Draco, detention gave way for a very different opportunity. 

Still seated on Draco's lap, I reached for a stray pencil that some other student had probably forgotten during class but sucked in a quick breath when the arch of my back (in order to reach the pencil) resulted in me practically pressing my ass onto Draco's dick. I froze while Draco let out a small unexpected groan; I hadn't realised that sitting on his lap had already started to turn him on. I looked behind me to watch the growing smirk on his stupid face as I felt two hands slither onto the skin of my inner thigh beneath my plaid-green school skirt.

I tried moving, thinking that I had done something awkward, but was met with a different response as he squeezed my thighs, forcing me back harder onto his dick. The thin material of my underwear and his trousers being the only things that were separating us. I let out a little yelp as his growing erection poked through my thin underwear and into my folds. 

Panicked, I threw a quick look at Orion to make sure he wasn't suspecting anything. Oh Salazar this felt so wrong but I could already feel the material of my knickers growing wetter with my arousal; Draco always managed to get a reaction from my body and it was already working against me.

Eyes trained on the back of Orion's head, I began grinding my pelvis over the largening bulge in Draco's trousers. If anything it was meant to act as a tease, surely he wasn't going to do anything to me with Orion in the room...

"You've done nothing but tease, I think it's about time you got your punishment," Draco's husky voice whispered in my ear, loud enough, however, so that Orion could listen in if he chose to.

So much for privacy.

"You're fucking delusional if you think we're doing anything in front of Orion," I hissed back quietly, absolutely appalled and embarrassed by the idea.

"What makes you think you have a choice," he responded while grabbing one of my thighs tightly, eliciting a small moan of pain from my throat, and twisting me around so that I was straddling his lap on his chair. I looked down at his face, utterly mortified, and quickly glanced at Orion who had busied himself by reading a book, his back turned to us. 

"I won't be able to be quiet," I panicked, remembering just how his fingers alone could force any reaction from out of me.

"Good, 'cause I want to hear you scream out my name as I have you writhing on every single desk in this classroom."

*********** DRACO's POV***********

I revelled in the way her beautiful blue eyes widened, nervousness showing from the way she furrowed her brows and the way her thighs clenched onto my legs as if that would save her from the way I'd pry them open later on. 

"What's your safeword?" I breathed onto her neck as my hands began touching all over the sides of her body as she straddled me: I couldn't help but trace her long sexy legs, her plump ass and her wide hips. I felt her squirm as my hands roamed around a specific sensitive area of hers; I chuckled as I recognised the bruise I had left on her the first time we fucked. 

"S-safe," she almost whimpered as her entire attention was on the skin my hands were kneading like dough. It would be easy to remember, something simple like a traffic light system: "Safe"=green, "warning"=yellow and "danger"=red.

"Original," I chucked quietly.

"Screw you."

"Ask nicely enough and I will," I replied with a smirk and a squeeze of her smooth ass cheek. 

She let out another quiet yelp and bit onto her balled-up fist as she made sure Orion hadn't turned around yet. Thankfully the classroom was large enough, and completely filled up with furniture, that sound couldn't travel easily between the two ends of the room. It also helped that the running water from the fountain right outside the window of the classroom was loud enough to disguise any of Estelle's pathetic whimpering. 

But I wouldn't be satisfied until I fucked her hard enough that she'd have no choice but to scream my name loudly enough so that it could reach the other side of the room. I'd show that foul git just how good I could make her feel.

"Quiet now love, you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself now, would you?" I chuckled darkly. A soft moan escaped her lips as she shook her head, clenching her eyes shut so that all she could feel were my rough fingers on her skin.

"Good girl."

I loved the way she reacted to my touch as if I was the only one who could make her feel that way. One of my hands escaped from under her skirt and gripped onto her throat, squeezing slightly. Using that same hand, I pulled her face toward mine by her throat and latched my mouth onto her bottom lip. I sucked on it gently, letting my teeth graze her lip as I teased my tongue into her mouth. She pushed her tongue into my mouth in a rush and I pulled away with a smirk, relishing her moan of frustration.

"Slowly."

She nodded with a small huff as she gave me a pouty look which made her blue eyes seem bigger and her little nose perk up. Fuck, she was making it hard for me to go slow but this is exactly what we needed. I grabbed a chunk of her hair by their roots and pulled her face toward mine where our lips clashed once more. 

As I explored her delicious mouth, my hands wandered to her core. I slipped one finger into her already drenched panties and ran it along her entrance, covering the tip of my finger with her slick. I pulled my finger away from under her and yanked her head back by her hair to show her.

"Don't tell me you're already this wet for me Estelle."

She didn't bother responding, she only returned my expression with an evil smirk of her own as she bucked her hips against my dick, dragging out a low moan from out of me. I chuckled again and decided to target her neck next as I began trailing the sensitive area just below her ear. 

This time two fingers crawled their way into her panties and began massaging the skin around her clit. I felt her try to shift her hips to try and guide me toward her most sensitive spot. But refusing to take direction, I bit into her neck teasingly but hard enough to leave marks as punishment. I heard a whimper escape her soft lips as I touched everywhere except for where she really wanted me.

She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, digging her face into my shoulder as she began to breathe heavier. She writhed as my tongue attacked her neck and my fingers explored her pussy, and I could feel her fighting to not make a single sound by the way her elbows locked around my neck pulling roughly on my own hair.

My rubbing gradually became harder, intense and deliberate, still avoiding her most sensitive bud. I shot one quick glance at Orion to make sure he was minding his own business and as soon as I was in the clear, I pinched Estelle's bundle of nerves.

"Fuck f-finally," I heard her whimper as she began grinding on my hand, making sure I didn't abandon the spot she really wanted me at. 

The way her sweet voice moaned those words were intoxicating; everything about her was intoxicating. Her breaths became shaky and more rushed than before as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her hair tugging became more annoying the more I pleasured her so I grabbed both her wrists from around my neck with one hand and held them tightly together behind her back, far away from my hair. 

I dragged my fingers along her pussy and continued assaulting her clit as I nibbled on her collar bone. She moaned breathlessly into my ear as her head rested on my shoulder, but that wasn't enough to satisfy me. I wanted to hear her. So I pushed my two fingers harder against her clit, following an infinity-sign motion. That's when I heard her guttural groans growing. I could hear her clenching her mouth together so that she could remain as quiet as possible, probably out of fear of getting caught. But fuck I needed to hear her.

"Darling, I want to hear you..." I coaxed sensually creating a false sense of peace before I suddenly buried two fingers into her core, reaching as far as I could and curling my fingers as I found the rough patch of skin inside of her. This time she really let out a loud groan, a sexy sound much louder than the fountain outside. My eyes snapped to where Orion was sitting and watched as he finally shut the hard-covered book he was reading with a slam. 

So he'd heard the entire thing? Good, as he should.

He turned around and I smiled wickedly as we made eye contact, although Estelle had no idea what was really happening outside of the fuck bubble she was relishing, as my fingers pumped into her, bending to repeatedly hit her g-spot. Her moans were growing louder and messier as she completely lost herself to my fingers; she even began helping me - bobbing her body up and down so that my fingers could dig deeper into her.

I felt my own cock twitch to life when my eyes followed the way her breasts were bouncing up and down, as she pushed herself deeper onto my fingers. I quickly adjusted the tightness of my pants as my eyes continued staring at her full breasts. Fuck, the shit I would do to watch them bounce without anything on... My head snapped back to reality when I heard shuffling from the other side of the room.

"I think we've caught someone's attention," I chuckled into Estelle's ear, my eyes still unmoving from Orion who was only growing angrier by the second as he watched Estelle move of her own accord, her body begging for my fingers to dig deeper into it. 

As soon as my words were out, her eyes widened and her head spun so that she could look at Orion while I was still buried deep within her. The scene was even better as I took the chance to dig even deeper into her g-spot, making her face shrivel up with pleasure as Orion looked on. She let out another sexy moan, her lips curling into an 'o' and her eyebrows furrowing as she uncontrollably rolled her eyes back into her head.

"Think you could do better?" I lazily challenged Orion, not expecting an answer.

So you can imagine my surprise when he did. 

*********** ESTELLE'S POV***********

I was already shaking with the stimulation of every sensitive part of my body, but it only made it worse when I realised I had been too loud, exposing myself and Draco. My anxiety only doubled when I heard the words trickle out of Orion's mouth. I had to seal my lips shut and beg my pounding heart to pause as I tried to understand if I had heard him correctly the first time.

"I can, I'll even show you right now."

A gasp escaped my lips as I realised he was walking over to where we were. I looked to Draco who's eyebrows were raised - his curiosity piqued. Fuck, was he really going to let him do this?

"Orion what are you d-doingg mnm..." I began but trailed off as Draco picked up his finger fucking from where he had left off, throwing the tightening coil in my core into action once more. I tried releasing my wrists from where Draco was holding them but was surprised to find him letting go and even more shocked when I felt another pair of hands gripping onto them.

"What's your safeword?" I heard a gruff voice whisper directly into my ear from behind me as I faced Draco, sending tingles down my spine. I raised an eyebrow to Draco, asking for permission and was surprised to see that he was just as interested as I was with where this was going. 

They really just took the saying "if you can't beat them, join them" to a whole new level.

"S-safe" I whispered breathlessly, my legs going limp from the pressure Draco's rough fingers were exerting on my clit.

Almost immediately after saying those words, Orion roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at the ceiling as he began painting over Draco's love bites with his own. 

"How original," I felt him moan into my lips, sending electricity all over my body. I could feel the vibrations of Draco's growing erection which slightly sitting by the entrance of my exposed pussy. I let out a deep sigh as Draco gripped one of my legs and threw it over his shoulder allowing his never-ending long fingers into my core. I could feel tears brimming my eyes as the cold sting that constantly rammed itself into me from Draco's silver rings increased, eventually stretching my walls out too.

Orion also became more aggressive on my sensitive skin, fighting for dominance over my moans. It was a game of who could make me moan the loudest but at that point, I felt like I was going to break.

"Do you want to cum, Estelle?" I heard Orion's husky voice moan into my neck, and fuck if that couldn't turn me on even more then I was, then I didn't know what else could. 

I let out a jumble of moans instead of what I had expected to be words into the surrounding air, throwing my head back even further once the pressure in my core began boiling up even more. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer as my moans became messier and as I furiously tried to fight against the hold Orion had me locked in. 

"Beg us, Estelle" I heard one say.

"Be a good girl and use your words," the other said.

My entire body was writhing under the pressure and pleasure both boys were pouring all over the sensitive spots on my skin. I let out another force of air as I felt Orion's hand crawl into my shirt and under my bra. I writhed in between their bodies, Orion's finger stroking my areola in a teasing way making me moan from the way he avoided my hard nipple. 

My huffs were growing and the overstimulation was beginning to become painful, but not in an unbearable way.

"P-please let me fuck, let me c-cum," I barely managed to cry out as I lost sensation completely, my head falling into a mess as I let go of any sanity or control I had over myself, "I-I'm begging you."

I let out moan after moan as my hips bucked themselves against the thumb that Draco used to assault my clit alongside a third finger which he slipped into me. His third finger slipped easily into me, my slick acting as its lubricant. 

I physically had no more energy to let out a sound as Orion's huffing in my ear grew heavier, teasing and finally pinching my sensitive nipples sending me into overdrive. I could feel Orion's growing erection on my back as he pressed himself onto me.

"D-Draco!" I whimpered, begging for the pressure to release itself, "O-Orion!"

I finally let out a scream which was quickly muffled by Orion's hand, who let me bite down on his finger as the pressure from my walls which tightened around Draco's finger's finally released itself. 

I felt the beads of sweat trickle down my forehead, moaning out my high as the slick from my cum slipped from out of me and all over Draco's fingers. Orion moved his hand so that Draco could slip his fingers into my mouth, forcing me to taste myself. I giggled loopily as I sucked every bit of the slick on his fingers.

"Aren't you a good girl?" Draco chuckled, rubbing a thumb around my mouth to collect the slick I had missed. I felt myself being lifted off of Draco's lap and panicked when the feeling in my legs still hadn't returned.

"Get her on the table," I heard Orion demand behind me to Draco and watched as Draco, although bothered by being told what to do, grabbed my legs and helped put me on all fours on the table.

"Safeword."

Taken aback by Orion's dominating persona I squeaked out, "s-safe?"

"Give me a definite answer, Estelle"

"Safe." I shuddered back, still high from the last time I orgasmed. My pussy still felt raw from Draco's finger's but I wanted to feel Orion inside me too.

"Good, 'cause it's my turn now."

I internally screamed as I felt Orion pull my body by my hips, still on all fours, further down the table so that my exposed ass was on the edge where he was standing himself. I froze when I heard Orion chuckle and paused while I felt his hands wrap around my throat, untying my green school tie. I brought my hands to my chest so that he couldn't tie them up but gasped instead when he began tying it around my eyes. I was plunged into complete darkness while the boys around me had me completely at their will.

"Safeword."

"Safe," I breathed before I let out a yelp as Orion playfully smacked my ass hard, leaving a ripple effect on my legs which were threatening to collapse at any moment. Had it not been for Orion holding me by the thighs, I probably would've fallen over by now.

I bit my lip as I felt Orion pry my legs apart slowly, pulling my soaking wet panties down so that it lay on the crease behind my bended knees.

"Draco," I heard Orion say, a hint of annoyance in his voice. But no response except a small chuckle left Draco's mouth and I realised they were communicating without me knowing. Fuck, what were they going to do to me?

I felt Draco move his body so that he was sitting directly in front of me on the table. Blind to the sight of my surroundings, I focused on what I could hear instead: the unzipping of trousers on either side of me. I felt the stinging of Draco's cold rings as he gripped my chin, probably tipping it up so that I could look up to where his face would be.

"Open your mouth you dirty fucking whore." 

Confused, I opened my mouth and immediately panicked when I felt Draco's ring-studded hand push down on my head so that his entire dick could fit into my open mouth. I choked on its large size and my throat began closing around its tip as it dug itself into my mouth.

"This was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Draco groaned, "so fucking take it like the slut you are."

I gagged around his dick slightly, waiting until the moisture returned in my mouth and adjusted myself so that I could take as much of him as I could, using my hands to hold onto the inches leftover. Fuck it was neverending. It definitely felt like it once you couldn't use your eyes to see it.

I gagged another time as I felt Draco thrust aggressively into my throat, hitting the roof of my mouth as I slipped him out from deep within my throat. He was just too big.

"Are you struggling, princess?" I heard Draco chuckle, his entire body vibrating with the sound, "You didn't struggle this much the first time."

I threw him, well, with what I hoped translated as an annoyed look on my face, warning him to not bring up that summer night. Yes... the one from four months ago. 

Honestly, I didn't know how I did it, I couldn't have possibly taken all of him that night. But then again I was wasted, and when that line was crossed... I could surprise myself with how much I could do.

As if a sign of warning, Orion thrust his dick into my tight pussy from behind with not so much as a heads-up. I let out a gurgle around Draco's cock as I moaned from the friction of Orion's dick in my core. Something within me lit up as I heard both boys groan in unison, and realised I had much more power than I thought. As Orion allowed the walls of my pussy to squeeze around him, I lifted my head up from Draco's cock and spat on it, lubricating it as I used my hands to stimulate his tip.

"MMnm," I moaned out around Draco's dick which quivered between my lips. Orion picked up the pace of his pounding, pulling his cock almost completely out before ramming it back all the way in. I screamed out in pleasure as I began reaching my second peak, already sensitive from the first time I had come. 

I felt Draco's hands wrap around my hair, holding it out of my face as I began focusing as much attention as I could on my head bobbing. I could feel the tears spilling out from my eyes beneath the tie as Draco's erection only grew larger - filling up every space in my little mouth while Orion filled me up down below.

"Filthy fucking whore, this is what you wanted all along." Draco moaned out in pleasure as he reached under me to cup my breasts, squeezing them tightly to let out some steam.

I moaned out in delight as I sucked Draco off. My body was beginning to vibrate all over and writhe to the point where I couldn't understand whose voice was whose or where one body started and the other ended. We were all tangled together, connected in filthy ways, each of our breaths growing louder as we began reaching our peak as one.

"A-ah Oorionn!" I tried to groan Orion's name around Draco's cock as the former began stimulating my clit at the same time as he was fucking me, sending me into ecstasy. I finally peaked with a blood-curdling moan, reaching my second high and cumming all over Orion's dick - but neither Draco nor Orion was finished yet. Draco's large cock muffled all of my moans from my orgasm which was quickly turning into a third as Orion refused to let up on ramming into me.

I let out all my frustrations and built-up pressure on Draco's cock as I wrapped my hands tightly around it, earning another loud groan from him. I could hear Orion huffing too as his thrusts were becoming sloppier. The sounds of him thrusting his cock into me were filling the room, not that I cared since my head blocked out any coherent thought possible.

Fuck how are they lasting so long? I was sure I was about to break a third time.

Just as I had expected, I finally squirted for the third time and cried out when Orion refused to let up again. I could feel my cum being pushed further and further into me as Orion's large size left little room for it to trickle out of me. I was struggling to take in a breath as my entire body was growing limp, my energy collapsing with every beat Orion rammed into me. I could feel Draco take over as he thrust himself into my mouth, groaning in pleasure too; it wouldn't be long until Draco broke first.

That's when I realised what was happening. The motherfuckers were competing on who could last the longest and I was their fucking punching bag.

But I had neither the energy nor the desire to stop the pleasures I was receiving. I lay limp as my body began riling up a fourth time, more than I had ever been able to do for myself in one sitting. Draco finally let out a deep growl as his hot cum shot into the back of my throat. I gagged, letting some of it slip from out of my mouth.

"Don't fucking waste it," Draco growled, sealing my lips tight so that I had no choice but to swallow it. The warm liquid left a thick residue feeling in the back of my throat, as it did its best to slip further into my body. 

"O-Orian, p-please," I begged, my voice coming out cracked and muffled, "I can't take this anymore."

"Safe. Word." I heard him groan from behind as he kept thrusting into me, grabbing onto my waist so that he could throw my body back onto his pelvis.

I let out a sob as I forced my hands out of Draco's weak clutches and pulled the tie away from my eyes. I was immediately met with a sweating Draco who was finishing himself off a second-round as his eyes were rolling back into his head, his head thrown back into the stars. The tears clouded my vision as every part of me began tearing apart.

"Tell me your fucking safeword then Estelle," Orion groaned, I realised he wasn't about to last much longer anyway. I let out a throaty sob as I screamed out, "f-fuck sake, s-safe."

"Fuck Estelle, fuck fuck," I heard him continue to groan as I felt the beginning of his cum flow into my pussy, "you're fucking ruining me you fucking bitch."

I sobbed as he harshly thrust a couple more times into my sore pussy before finally cumming into me, the cum rushing from out of me and dribbling all the way down my thighs and all over the tabletop. I let out a large breathe of air as I screamed out in pain and pleasure, collapsing my arms so that my head fell onto Draco's lap. I had officially come five times in one go.

A moment of silence filled the room as the three of us huffed in and out in unison. Orion was still limp inside of me, one arm holding onto my waist so that I didn't collapse onto the table, the other arm resting on the table itself so that he wouldn't go down with me. I was careful not to move my body in fear of the friction of Orion pulling out being too much to handle.

"O-Orion I-," I couldn't finish my sentence from the moan that escaped my lips as my pussy clenched together around Orion's dick, "I- I can't move."

I heard Draco laugh and it took all that I had for the sake of my abused body to not thrash his head in.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I spat out at Draco, groaning as Orion carefully slipped himself out of me. I wobbled on my elbows and knees as Orion let go so that he could clean himself up. 

"You," Draco responded, flicking a finger on my nose, causing me to lose all control and collapse onto the table which was unfortunately still completely soaked from mine and Orion's combined slick. 

"I think we broke her," Orion chuckled from behind me, spanking my ass hard enough to leave a red mark behind.

"What the hell was that for?" I whined as I lowered my head onto Draco's lap once more, closing my eyes in need of a fucking break.

"For fun," he replied with a shrug and a cheeky wink.

"We need to get her cleaned up before McGonnagoll finds her in this state." Draco chuckled as he pulled my hair away from where it fell on my face. I hummed in approval as his thumb stroked my jawline delicately.

"When did Professor say she was going to be back?" Orion asked as he squinted to try to get a good look at the clock.

"Just on time!" the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall sang as she opened the door and waltzed through the door frame all smiles and bright-eyed. Although her cheery demeanour soured when she took in the scene before her.

Draco practically pushed me off of him and I squealed as I fought every nerve in my body to stay up straight. Just long enough to make this convincing, I begged. 

Orion rushed to stomp a foot on my black panties that he had pulled off of me earlier which were lying on the ground so that it was out of sight. I pulled down my skirt and internally cringed as I caught a glimpse of the dried up cum on the surface of the table. I sent a prayer to Merlin himself that Professor McGonagall wouldn't notice.

"Tell me, why is Estelle as dishevelled as she is and why are you boys red and panting?" She accused angrily as she read the room, looking at the mess we had created.

"I know what you three have been up to," she spoke with deep disappointment. My face was probably gearing up to explode by how hot it felt. The boys shuffled uncomfortably, not knowing where to look. 

"I am SO sorry Profess-" I cried out, slouching slightly as I struggled to support the weight of my body.

"Stop right there young lady," she interrupted raising a pointed finger at the boys instead, "it's not your fault at all but these two."

"Professor allow us to explain," Draco began to try sweet-talking before he too, was interrupted.

"I've had it up to here with you two and your malicious fights!" she bellowed with an anger I hadn't yet seen from her yet.

"I promise this isn't- wait, what?" I let out, confused.

"It's simply obvious!" Professor McGonagall scolded once more, placing both her hands on her hips, "you two boys were fighting again and poor Estelle has turned into a right mess by trying to put an end to it, honestly boys, how could you have let it get that far!" 

The boys and I looked at each other and let out a deep breath in unison. I even began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation we were in until Draco smacked me discreetly on my thigh to remind me that it wasn't over yet.

"Horrid behaviour, I'll see to it that you repeat this detention same time next week and will continue to do so until you learn how to behave! You bumbling babbling band of baboons!" she huffed at last before turning around and slamming the door behind her, but not disappearing completely when she slipped her head back through the door and reminded us to clean the classroom back to its once pristine condition before we were excused for the night.

Nobody moved or said a word until we were sure Professor McGonnagoll had completely left the hallway.

"Did... did we just get away with that?" Orion asked in disbelief, smacking a hand onto his forehead as he let out the loudest chuckle, shaking the room around him.

"Same time next week?" Draco smirked my way with a wink and I returned his amused look with one of pure horror.

"I can't WALK Draco, try getting fucked in every hole at the same time and then chat, you little shit."

"I didn't hear you complaining before," he replied tartly.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR FAT-ARSE DICK WAS GAGGING ME" I fired back, holding onto the table so that I could rebalance myself from the swaying of my body after my little outburst.

"Alright, alright, calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'm not a fucking horse."

"Yet I rode you like one," Orion teased, inserting himself into the conversation. 

I gave up trying to knock sense into them, letting my head fall back onto Draco's lap. Someone was saying something but I couldn't understand what they were saying or who it was coming from. Slowly everything became muffled and blurry and closing my eyes was the only sensible decision, inducing me into a light sleep.

I didn't want to care about where I was or how I'd make it back to my dorm - all I knew was that my pussy was never going to be what it had been like before I let Orion and Draco fuck me up.


End file.
